Sailor Moon: The Gravity of Love The Forgotten pt1
by Sailor Truth
Summary: Chapters 1-2 are preforwards - Rini has her dad read a book, the book tells of the sailor scouts past which they longed to forget and the horrifying future to come. Who is the lost Sailor and What is the gravity of love? All characters past told in story.
1. Preforward

**Prefoward**

There is a saying as does follow, "There is only a few stories and they repeat themselves throughout the ages." The stories are those of the human condition. How humans view the world around them. From what the body can touch, smell, taste, see ,and hear comes the imagination to dream, to have hope. When needs cannot be acquired comes greed and lust, from which comes anger and violence, and to the end comes death.

Death however is not the end but is merely the beginning. Death doesn't mean the loss of life but the loss of hope. The same hope that drives the very existence of the being. The light of hope drives the will to survive. The human race uses dreams and imagination to thrive and advance. Thus, the dreams, and imagination, allows the humans universe to expand. Death is just a stumbling stone that must be jumped in order to continue. As long as there are those who dare to dream, the human race will continue onward.

To every beginning there is an end, but to what end? It's better to not know. There are those who wish to destroy hope by destroying the body. Though the body may brake the spirit will live on. Through war the light of hope will draw dim, because those who dare to dream are the first ones to suffer and die. They were ridiculed and usually destroyed. Not just war of mortality but of the mind and soul.

Through lust and greed we as humans conclude to destroy ourselves. We try to escape our past and count it void because we are afraid to admit our faults. Instead of acknowledging our mistakes we try to bury them, our pride gets in the way of what we stand for. Our pride consumes our being. We hide in the dark.

Our own imagination is used to destroy other imagination , and our ambitions run wild. Our universe is shrinking, not in a scientific aspect, but in a metaphorical sense. We have disconnected ourselves from it, we believe we are invincible. We no longer know our place within it. We cannot comprehend its vastness. Anything we cannot understand we throw in a pile as to reject its very existence. We as humans disconnect ourselves from nature, and our universe, our senses are dulled to its end drawing near. We believe that we are better than everything, that we can best anything. We put ourselves first and forget others. That is how we dull our senses. In dulling our senses we dull our dreams. In such there is no hope.

From our past can we only truly understand our future. Our time slowly passes away and each second wasted on one's self draws even more closely, the demise of man and all his kind. Remember, even at the darkest hour a shimmer of hope will arise. Even at the end of time, the end of hope, the end of life, and all existence there is still a flicker pushing back the engulfing darkness. Even as the event horizon of the end of everything draws closer to us all, we must realize to change or we fail ourselves and everything we stand for. Change, however, can only come from within and from this is hope. Hope that one day, on the end of time's journey can we fight for what is right within and around us, so that we can push back what binds us, this greed and unremorseable and discriminatory-belligerent hatred that we feel for one another. The loathing disease that we posses must be pushed out into the open and destroyed. We must then come to terms with this our one and only universe.

We are as pieces in a puzzle, each and every one necessary to complete the grand picture all weaved together in a master design. Each individually unique in every way. Even as grains of sand are. Each of us capable of hope and love and full of light. In the vast emptiness of space we have a harbor of light of hope, but the light is fading fast. The Island is sinking into the ocean of space, into the emptiness from whence it came.

Is there war because the earth is too small? No. Even if the world encompassed the entire universe there would still be war and hatred. There isn't enough space to keep back evil. But there is enough space between the ears of those who wish to destroy everything that is just in the universe. Empty space that is. Like all great things this universe will pass away because there isn't enough hope, love, and goodness to contain it. So it shall pass into the darkness of eternity. Don't cry because it's over, be happy it happened. Dr. Seuss Said that.

The Flicker is change, and if everyone would embrace change perhaps the end could be pushed back. The reason evil continues to exist is because no one resists it. Remember everyone is grand in their own way but those who fight back the evil are super. You don't have super powers, or be smart, or strong to be a superhero, you just need to stand out and say no, I will not conform. No, I will not quit. I will resist, I wont give up. I stand for liberty, not just for myself but for all mankind. Not liberty from oppression let alone, but for liberty from our dark past, the evil that consumes us, or any and every binding demon, and whatever the cost I will change myself and through me the world will follow. I can set myself free from the bonds, these chains of oppression, as well as the world. I fight for love and justice, and for the courage to do what is right. I fight for myself for family, for my country, my planet, for my universe, for others, and I will fight forever if I have to. Most of all I fight for you, but no one will take a stand anymore; therefore, we fail. The thing that drives the end is that good people sit around and do nothing. I wont sit around and let my universe collapse beneath my feet. I will stand tall, I wont back down, I will take on the darkness that veils me from myself, I will fight, even if it is the entire earth itself. I will not fail! I cannot fail! If I believe, just one person, then there is still hope. Hope is what we must believe in. Hope that we can look out into the void and see ourselves as we should be and see our faults. And instead of brushing them away, we will resist such urge, and triumph against it. Against all odds we must stand against the evil within, and cast it out. Nothing can hide in the light. The eternal light that will shatter the darkness, the void of lies. This is Love.


	2. Forward

Forward

The Journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step. That is not the truth, the journey starts long before that. Every choice you will make, has already been made by you, what you will become through the changes is up to yourself. The journey of a thousand miles starts with an electrical signal, the signal travels in and around your brain, carefully, with the precision of a super-computer, your brain weighs the consequences, and makes a decision that suit's the being, then a signal is sent to your leg muscles. They contract, and bend and you make your first step. Like the complex being you are, the Universe has so much to offer, it is full of spectacular objects and events, but it is much more than that. What you can see is only a narrow window of light, what we infer from sight, and our senses we infer, and grow to fit the cycle, only to find that there is something wrong with the cycle itself. We cannot find truth because we try to hide it from ourselves to protect us. Did you know that there are more cells in your body than there are stars in the Galaxy. Its funny how something that seems so insignificant can be so profound. We are players in a game with rules we cannot begin to comprehend. We are as insignificant as a speck of dust, but at the same time we are at the center of a much bigger plan. The Plan has always existed. Just like the journey itself there will be an end. We cannot comprehend when because we cannot handle the truth before us, that perhaps we are wrong and others are correct. Our egos are slowly destroying us, we are destroying ourselves by destroying each other. When will we learn that we cannot continue our actions without consequence. For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction. Cause and effect are at war with Destiny and Fate, Luck and suffice. We can no longer afford to build up so much bad Karma, you have heard you shall reap what you sew, the same goes for the Universe, we destroy ourselves, and our planet, and we expect everything to be alright. We are destroying ourselves, and we will suffer for our actions. Some people chose to do good, while others are born to do good. Others are here for evil purposes, but it all goes back to nature v. nurture. A person without parents will have to rely on the nature around them to raise them, but what happens when even nature rejects the being? Then What? How can such a person live? A person without anything is just himself, perhaps one entity can be enough to wake up the world from the constant state of sleep it remains in. Unfortunately he will be alone, because that is the way it must be. No one is truly alone however, they cannot be, because if they were they couldn't exist. In this constant state of war and chaos, light still shines, and no matter how dark it may seem it cannot go out if there are people who support the light of hope, and the power of love. War can only bring war, but through war against oneself, peace can be attained, through the realization of what love truly is true peace will remain. In a battle for oneself, and that of others love is the key to all hearts. It is the key, will you unlock yourself from yourself. Not through death but through the realization that we are wrong. And that love is more than a feeling. It is the very thing that binds everything. And it is inside all people, will you unlock it? Or would you chose to be a slave to lies? May the adventure begin. :]


	3. Book One

**Book One-The Bedtime Story**

A hum of water strikes ceramic tile in the background as steam seeps its way under a thick wooden door. A crystal palace would be a fairytale home for any princess. However for one little girl, to her it's just a place to live and play. And in so to take a shower, a nice warm shower, before bed. With the water ceasing and the curtains rolling back, a small girl plops her feet into plush bunny slippers to guard against the ice cold floor. And in triumph she puts on her maroon nightgown, getting caught for a second in the twisting fabric of the sleeve and then managing to pass her arms through the cuffs. She quickly, but ever-so-cautiously maneuvers through the mass of toys in the hallway, which she didn't bother to clean up hours before. The young girl clears the mess and tip toes past her mother's room, hoping not to be heard or seen. She successfully passes the room without being spotted, then heads to her favorite part of the castle, the study.

Her father spends most of his time here studying and reading books of all varieties. He likes reading with the light from the fireplace. Her dad is a tall, but humble man. Although he is the king of the Earth respectfully, he isn't like a king at all. He is very generous and kind, caring only for the welfare of others. The young girl's pink hair glows brightly in the light from the Yule. She makes her way to the bookshelf with an innumerable amount of books.

She reaches for one and asks, "Dad can you read me a bedtime story?"

Her dad smiled and put his book down. The fire blazed bright which would offer the light necessary to read. The girl started looking from bookcase to bookcase, until she came upon a book that caught her eye. The book wasn't beautiful, and was covered with dust. She quickly picked it up. It was a medium weight hardcover. The dust flew off the covers, and she sneezed, dropping the book to the floor.

Her dad looked over at her and asked, "Did you find a book you liked?"

She smiled as she picked up the book from the floor, and then said, "Yes, can you read it to me?"

Her dad's smile turned quickly into a deep frown, as his face crumpled he said, "Are you sure you want me to read you that story, it is rather long."

The girl pouted and said, "Read it to me please!" She waited for her father to begin reading, and the said, "Oh come on daddy, it will be o.k. just read."

Then her father took the book from her hand and opened the cover. The dust from inside the book flew up into his nostrils and he sneezed clearing the passage way. Then the girl began to giggle at her father.

She quickly said, "You should have known it would make you sneeze!" She continued to giggle louder, and her dad picked her up, and sat her o his knee and smiled, then commenced to tickle her. She burst into a frantic laughter until a chilling voice, coming from the next room rang out through the hallways, it was her mother.

Her mother spouted, "Be quiet!"

The girl held back laughter as her dad mimicked her mother.

Her dad said, "Seriously Rini, I must tell you that the world you live in now is quite different than it used to be. The past was a much more violent place, and many sacrifices were made to ensure the world's survival and that of its people."

Rini answered her father, "Please read."

Her dad opened the cover more carefully this time, not kicking up as much dust as before. As he lifted the cover the dust slid off the title. It read, "The Adventure" Darien read the first portions to himself.

It said, "To Darien, Serena, Rini, and the Sailor Scouts. Our Journeys together may have been short, but the memories we shared and the battles we have fought have led to the revolution of hope in mankind." With a flip of the page the story's text was revealed. Darien sat back and the couch seemed to absorb him. He began to read, "Nobody should have to live through the pain and suffering I have endured. I was forced to watch my parent's brutal death by the government that was supposed to take care of me. At that time I was too young to understand what was transpiring. After the death I was taken to a local governmental institution I Detroit, Michigan, my hometown, if that's what you'd call it. I was surrounded by Doctors, and lab technicians. They ran in-depth tests and long and sometimes excruciating experiments on me, just because I had a power that they couldn't explain, neither could they understand. After four years of hell on earth, I decided to close my body and decided to not use my powers. I did so for two more years until I forgot how to use them. I was deemed undesirable so I was sent to a foster family on the Southwest side of Detroit.

An unfortunately bad fate continued to follow me. I was only seventeen when my foster parents were shot down by a car-jacker, when they refused to give up their car."

Darien paused and asked, "Rini, are you sure you want me to continue?"

Rini quickly responded, almost in disgust, "Darien, the past doesn't frighten me; we learn from our mistakes, so please continue!"

Darien nodded and began to speak but was caught short as his eyes gazed on someone peering into the doorway. It was a women and she was intensively listening to the story. She had a sailor suit uniform, with red bows and trim. Her hair was so black that its true color could be identified as purple. She walked into the study; her hair reflected the blazing light. As she approached the couch Darien got up to his feet.

Darien said, "Hello Raye!"

Raye quickly smiled and said, "Hello!" She moved closer and asked, "Hello and what are you reading?"

Darien confirmed by showing her the cover and saying, "The Adventure."

Raye was glowing with anticipation, or perhaps it was the Yule of flaming affluence that yielded her glow. She sat down on a bean bag chair.

Raye said, Continue Darien!"

Darien began to speak, but was again interrupted once more by visitors. Two women came through the doorway. One was dressed in an orange Sailor Suit, and had very long blonde hair, and the other was dressed in light blue and had short dark blue hair.

Darien asked politely, "So you want to hear the story as well?" He paused as the two girls nodded, then after a long gaze into space the girls made their way to the love seat, and sofa, as they did Darien continued, "Just take a seat anywhere!"

Yet another woman popped around the door frame. She was dressed in green, and was very tall; her brown hair matched the elegant moldings of the room.

She quickly, and in a very low tone apologized, "Sorry for interrupting." Her voice with a little more confidence, "Can I listen as well?"

Darien nodded as a sign of confirmation. As he did the shrill voice of Rini's Mother rang out in desperation, "What's with all the commotion?"

Darien called back, "It's just: Amy, Mina, Raye, and Lita."

She mumbled to herself, "With Rini it is bad enough, but you get her and the Sailor Scouts together and I can never get any sleep." Her mother stumbled into the hallway and began the dangerous journey through the toy jungle. She carefully navigated through the midst of toys laid out down the hallway. She lost balance only once, and quickly regained it. She finally made it to the study. She transfixed her eyes with those of her husband's. The grimacing stare that could freeze and shatter anyone's heart was now bearing down on poor Darien.

Darien, knowing his circumstance quickly said, "Hi honey, I was just reading to Rini."

Before Darien could apologize for keeping his wife awake, the Scouts spouted, "Hi Serena!"

Serena, although half asleep managed to utter in a very low tone, "Hi everybody."

Serena moved quickly to where Raye was sitting, she reach her hands out and grabbed the beanbag chair somehow managing to retrieve it from underneath Raye. Raye fell to the ground and let out a yelp, but she quickly retaliated with words!

Raye yelled, "you may be the queen but you act like your two years old for god's sake, and you'll always be the obnoxious little meatball head with an enormously large mouth, you great big pig!!!"

After a hearty bickering between them Rini sprung up in anger and said, "What about the story?"

Serena paused from her action and asked, "Whatcha reading Darien?"

Rini yelled out in disgust, "The Adventure you meatball head!"

Raye began to cackle, and tried to fight back the laughter, and after a few seconds she forced the laugh down, and her face crinkled into a smirk.

Serena looked straight into Rini's eyes; the fear was welling up within Rini. Serena corrected her child by saying, "You will, in time, learn your place young lady."

Rini was almost tear struck as she quickly apologized, "I'm sorry mommy."

Serena smiled and said, "Well at least there is someone who isn't bull headed like Raye." As she said that she stuck her tongue out at Raye casing a bit more friction between them. Serena took the beanbag chair and forced Raye to sit on the floor.

Darien continued with the story before they could start in on each other, "I was alone, without anyone. It seemed that there was nothing left of me. I tried to find a job, but couldn't. My stomach was a hurricane of emptiness, with no food I began to starve to death. I ran out of money and was quickly running out of time. I had to do something, even if it was drastic.

I went into the local 7-Eleven store and tried to steal something to eat. Before I could get the food in my pocket I was found out. When I tried to run the cops caught me and threw me behind bars. Was I really a criminal? How could I have sunk so low?

Days turned into weeks, and weeks into months which turned into a year. The dark jail cell became my home and the darkness my friend. I was now more alone than I had ever been. I lay curled hopelessly tight in a ball wanting the light, but respecting the darkness from which I had entered. Even though I got three meals a day I would hardly call the diet scrumptious. There was nothing worse than being alone in the darkness for hours, and hours. There were not just bars surrounding my body, but bars surrounding my innermost being. I tried to commit suicide, but the darkness just wasn't dark enough and I was foiled at every attempt. Finally when my time was up they didn't let me out. Perhaps they had forgotten about me, the same way I had forgotten myself.

Time seemed to know no limits and passed freely across the infinite plane of space. The weeks seemed to fly past my grasp, as the days seemed like seconds. Finally the time warp came to a dramatic stop as a rattle of the bars woke me from my deep state of hyper drive. A government official was staring down at my corpse, or so it would seem. I turned to face him and he turned away only for a second not knowing what to think. He had a very dark complexion and a dreary character which cast a grey aura about him. He was wearing all black except for his blue socks. He had a black suit, and the darkest shoes I have ever seen. You know they say you can tell a lot about a man by the shoes he wares. The Strange thing was his dark glasses; it seemed ridiculous to wear sunglasses in an area not touched by even a fraction of light.

He had a scraggily voice but managed to spit forth, "I'll grant you freedom if you will work for me."

I staggered up to my feet and made my way to him. I grasped the bars, trying not to keel over. I stared into his cold eyes. His gateway to the soul was clouded with an emptiness like which I had never seen before.

I asked, "What must I do?"

The agent gained a look of resentment towards me but quickly lost the look as his superior took him away. It was a woman, also dressed in all black. She had a sweet voiced that echoed through the jail like the sweet song of a dove. She began arguing with the agent as to when they would come to retrieve me. Her high heel shoes allowed her to match the height of the agent, and her black dress seemed to match the gloomy drawl of the jail. Their voices seemed to echo for hours, a constant back and forth argument, over who knows what. They continued till late in the night. Finally the Agent returned to my cell, almost in disgust with me.

He said, "We will be back to retrieve you around noon tomorrow."

I nodded, and he began to chuckle to himself, he did so as he strolled out of the jail house, the dark voice echoed through the endless cell blocks reverberating off the steel bars that held me. I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Was I being set up or something? So many questions and not enough answers. Why wouldn't they just let me go, I had served my time. I guess anything would be better than rotting in this hell hole!

I couldn't get to sleep, I was wondering what would happen to me. What kind of job could get me out of jail? The hands of the clock seemed to dance a furious dance that would bring me ever closer to noon and freedom. Time ebbed away and noon was nigh, the dim light seeped into my cell as it did every noon. A rap on my cell adverted my attention. The darkly woman was here to take me away.

The woman pointed to my belongings with her eyes, and then the cell door. She said, "Get your stuff and let's go."

I followed her down the long corridor to a huge Iron door. I had seen the door only on certain occasions but didn't know where it led. The young woman lifted a huge door handle. The metal creaked and screeched as the huge door finally flew open. A burst of light blinded me. The light was so strong it was as if I had never experienced it and now was for the first time. I threw my hands up to divert the light. I could barely see but made out the outline of a limousine. The door opened slowly, and I tried to say, "Where are we going?" but Instead of an answer I was kicked into the car. A great pain flowed through my body and I fell into the car. The door slammed behind me and the car sped off. I hadn't had a good night's sleep in months, so the leather seats made a great bed. I lay in pain but quickly dozed off.

When I woke up I did so to an unfamiliar sight, the limo had traveled a great distance, I must have been asleep for quite some time. It was morning. The light rattled off the windows and into my eyes. The limo stopped suddenly and the door flung open. I had no idea where I was. I looked down to the ground, It was sand not like Michigan's sand but like a desert. The ground was crusty, and crunched under my feet. The air was very dry and coarse and the heat was immense. I looked up at a huge complex of buildings. The agents escorted me down a path that led to the facility. As I passed through the front door I read the label on the building.

It read, "TSS Laboratory Allenville, Texas." I though to myself, "Why Texas?"

The government agent from before was without his dark glasses. He smiled as I walked in. In his coarse voice he spoke, "I hope your trip was good."

I nodded, and was escorted to a seat, where I refused to sit and stood beside it.

He came closer and as he did he continued speaking, "Hi and welcome to the facility. I hope you are well rested, and ready to begin your assignment." He paused and adverted his gaze from me to those who brought me in. They quickly left leaving us two alone. When they left he continued, " I heard from my superiors that you have special powers, Is this True?"

I looked into his cold eyes, and said, "I used to have powers but I can't use them anymore."

He said, "How bad of me, my name is Alexii, It's too bad that you can't use your powers anymore, how unfortunate." He looked around the room then back at me. Then after an unnerving pause he continued, "I want you to help us build a clone that can use special powers like those you used to have. The clone will look like you and act like you. Do you follow me?

I nodded and asked, "For what purpose is the clone's existence?"

Alexii answered, "The clone will fight for the U.S. Government, it will fight terrorism. It will limit casualties abroad, and protect everyone."

I really didn't know what to say, I didn't believe it could be done. Wouldn't it take time? I stood there dumbfounded then asked, "What must I do?"

I went along with his Ideas not really caring, at least I was treated better than in jail. For the next 10 months I spent most of my time in a cloning tank. I remember looking out through the liquid that sustained my existence. I was suspended in it and in so it became my blood, my food, and my life. I remember watching everyday, the numerous doctors, their vials full of liquids, and their weird complicating sentences, and they continued to talk day in and out. They looked at me as their experiment, and I looked back at them as their experiment. My only freedom was that I got to talk to the girl in black every once in a while. I was very frightened, I remembered my past with all its destruction and turmoil. The doctors from before, a great pain engulfed my being, the pain that was unavoidable, I couldn't seem to escape my past. Those who can't escape the past are doomed to become lost on the path to the future. Things should have been left just were they were put, but the experiment was bringing them back to my remembrance. How much longer would I be able to withstand what I couldn't conceal?

The only thing keeping me sane was the visits from The lady in black. Everyday she would come to see how I was doing. One time she apologized for kicking me, but I couldn't recall the event, I was too busy thinking of my own past to acknowledge the present that I was currently part of. She told me how she was like me a lost soul who was taken, and raised by the government who had betrayed her in the first place. Her family was killed in a fire, or so she was told, she had no one but her close friend Andrew. I also remembered in passing conversations by the doctors, some of which made no sense, nothing made since anymore anyway. The doctors talked about an inter-dimensional gate or something, and something about a mystical power of sorts. Who knows what they were talking about? The end of times? Phbtt!

That afternoon I waited for the lady of darkness but she didn't show up. I thought she was just running late, so I waited for a few hours. I waited until I realized she wasn't going to come to see me. Did she forget? I am quite forgettable! I pondered why she hadn't showed up. The more I thought of it the more depressed I became. Perhaps she didn't want to see me, I wouldn't want too. I resentfully drifted into sleep, still trying to figure out what was going on in its entirety.

I was awoken by the clack of high-heeled shoes approaching. Was it her? I tried to speak but found so impossible. I tried to see, but the darkness consumed the outlying areas of the room. She picked something up and tossed it to the cloning tank area. The chair struck the cloning tube, unfortunately the wrong one. An extreme pain jolted its way down my spine, I was being electrocuted. My clone had died, and I would die soon if I wasn't freed immediately. She picked up a chair and struck my tube. The shock ceased and I fell to the floor. She extended her hands to catch me. I lay passed out in her arms. She slapped me to revive me. After a couple blows she succeeded. I opened my eyes slowly, and slowly seen her face unveiled before me.

She said, "Hurry and escape or you will be caught!"

I quickly grabbed a few things lying around in the room including my wallet and a strange map. I asked her, "Why are you helping me out?"

She looked down, then back at me and answered, "No one should be treated as an experiment, you are a human being after all."

I said, "Thanks for everything…" I paused because I didn't know her name. I stared at her waiting for a reply.

She smiled and said, "My name is Sarah!"

I thanked her again and ran to the window I opened it and slid out, only getting stuck once. My feet hit the ground running and before I could tell were I was going I came upon a car. The keys were in it. Perhaps fate had a hand in all of this, or maybe it was all just a coincidence. I started the car, then looked back one more time wondering if I would ever see Sarah again. I hit the accelerator and the car sped forward with me in it. I came upon a huge gate. I sped up and sailed right through it. Now the master alarm had been sounded, but I refused to look back, not questioning the blessings that god had given me. I just appreciated them and took them with the utmost thanks. I knew the X's on the map had t mean something so I plunged onward into the night. The closest one was in the Gulf of Mexico. I remember the scientists' ramblings on about inter-dimensional rifts and portals. Was this what the x meant? I guess there is only one way to find out.

I had traveled most of the night when I came upon the gulf. I quickly pulled the car over to the side of the road. I got out and headed toward the ocean. Once there I stood unsure of what to do. As I stood I too in the calm, warm air. The sun slowly made its way over the horizon, edging little by little. It was certainly beautiful. The yellow light engulfed the gulf.

Then in desperation I looked around and spotted a boat tied to a dock. I rushed towards it knowing every second wasted would bring the enemy even closer. So I quickly untied the vessel and jumped in. I tried to start the engine. The first time I tried I pulled, and lost my grip and fell backwards into the boat. I was determined now so I tried I again. The engine sputtered then died. Then I kicked it and tried again. The engine hummed and to my surprise it didn't quit. I sped off into the gulf. The warmth was something I wasn't used to, after all it was winter and where I grew up it would be snowing now. The ride was choppy, the waves crashed against the small boat, but I didn't mind. I turned off the engine when I reach the mark. I looked into the sky, the sun pierced my eyes, the sea rocked me back and forth, into and out of the light. Then I looked out in despair and said, "Hmm, nothing here", just as I said that the sea grew very calm. Then a weird light surrounded me. Now I was traveling through it. It became a tunnel and had an end that I quickly was headed for. This teleportation only took a second, but felt like an eternity. I finally reach the end. The tunnel of light disappeared from around me leaving only a grey light that surrounded me.

I looked out over a familiar sight although it really wasn't familiar. I put two and two together but failed to make four. Was this the moon? No how could it be! I could breath here. I thought I was dreaming but an accidental backslide down a gulley told me otherwise. The grey light was quite eerie. I continued to walk forward and as I did my feet crunched into the soft sand. I was running for some reason but to my surprise there was no wind to check me, this scared me so I stopped. I looked around me, there were hills and deep craters. I started towards a very tall hill and began to climb it. Once at the top I could see a long distance but what I seen startled me, so much that I tripped and rolled back down the hill. I dusted myself off and tried again. This time I wouldn't lose it. I looked back out over the hill and saw something I couldn't explain. Was it real? How could it be? No! It couldn't be but I shouldn't be here either I thought. It resembled a destroyed…."

A voice echoed from the hallway as Darien stopped, "Why did you stop?", It asked.

Darien looked towards the doorway to see more visitors. Another lady a bit older than the rest was standing there in the doorway. Her blue green hair glittered in the fire's light. Her outfit was a dark sailor scout uniform. She had been inattentively been listening to the story. She wasn't alone either. Along with her there were three others. A woman around her age was leaning up against the wall recalling the past and smiling. She had short-blonde hair and was fairly tall. She also had a dark sailor scout outfit. There was a younger girl around Rini's age. She had medium dark hair and was herself dressed in a black sailor scout uniform. Also there was a bit older woman with long green hair, she held a staff and held it firmly within her hands. She wore a dark outfit as well.

Serena looked up at the doorway and said, "So, Michelle, Omara, Hotaru, and Trista, are you here to listen to the story as well?"

Michelle, the one with blue green hair, sarcastically stated in her weird but charming lady-like-tone, "Why as a matter of fact we are."

Hotaru slowly came around the corner, and as she did Rini sprung up with an ecstatic, "Hey Hotaru", almost knocking over anyone who got in her path. She rushed towards Hotaru and quickly hugged her.

Hotaru had been very sick ever since she was little, and was very frail, she was also very scrawny, and Rini's hands wrapped all the way around her. Hotaru grinned and sweetly stated, "Hello my friend." Hotaru stretched her arms out and hugged Rini back, but her hands barely stretched around the chubby frame.

Rini quickly turned toward Trista, with the long Green hair and said, "Please come in", then she looked at the group of them in the doorway and said, "Everyone grab a seat and listen to the adventure."

Serena swiftly vacated the beanbag chair and headed towards the kitchen to get more seats. She moved through the kitchen to the living room, Darien quickly followed behind her. They pulled the sofa into the Study hall. Raye quickly bounded from the floor to the vacated beanbag chair. Serena and Darien managed to place the couch down in a good spot. Serena stared at Raye. Raye smiled and Serena was furious. Trista leaned her staff up against the wall, and helped Serena go get more chairs. On return from the Kitchen Omara started setting them out so people could sit down.

There were Eleven People now in the study. Serena, Trista, and Darien pulled out another love seat from the living room. Now there would be plenty of seats for people to sit. Two couches, three love seats, and a beanbag chair for Raye.

Serena sneered at Raye, and quickly sat down with Darien and Rini. Darien had lost his spot so he thumbed through the surrounding pages trying to find the page he had left off on.

Rini said, "I'm so happy you came to hear the story with me, thank you so much!" The Sailor scouts smiled, and Rini was very content. Rini Quickly darted to were Hotaru was sitting. Hotaru graciously scooted over to make room for her friend. Her first true friend. Darien finally found his page but waited until it seemed everyone was ready to listen.


	4. Book Two

**Book Two- The Legend of Powers**

The fire's light continued its gracious dance against the walls of the study while the Sailor Scouts settled in. Darien Continued to read, "How could it be possible? How could I express what I was seeing? A destroyed kingdom, or so it seemed. A once mighty kingdom of sorts. I rationalized that I was on earth but a quick glance into the heavens told me otherwise. I saw the earth smiling back at me and knew I was far from home. I looked back at the kingdom. A great battle must have taken place here. Columns were toppled over others. The facades of the buildings were no longer in place and many buildings were fully destroyed. I crawled down a canyon making my way towards the palace in the center of the kingdom. I carefully placed my feet trying not to fall. I slipped once but quickly regained my footing. The grey sand didn't kick up when I stepped into it: the lack of wind led to this occurrence. The Cold landscape and broken kingdom brought a gloomy feeling to my heart. What could have happened to this place?

I finally reach the bottom and as if the kingdom's discovery wasn't enough of a surprise to me, a new dumbfounding scene befell me. There were plants and streams of water. In this place, so far from reality, caught in a solemn gloom there is still some life. Something or someone must be keeping this once great center of power alive but how or why? I continued walking along a beaten path on which many a person seemed to have traveled at some time.

I did my best to try and fix smaller objects that had been destroyed as I passed them. I also picked up smaller debris from the road. I walked on until the road came to an end. The road ended at a humongous staircase that stretched upward for what seemed like eternity. I began to climb the staircase hoping it wasn't as hard as it seemed. The lower gravity made climbing easier but the sheer number of stairs discouraged me. By the time I reach the first landing I was exhausted. I thought to myself, "It's easier coming down than it is going up." The Staircase winded around the base of the crater and led to a grand plateau. I continued on and with every new step I became even more tired. When I reach the top I fell down on my back in exhaustion. I looked into the heavens. The stars danced across the sky. Then when I thought I was all out of energy a burst came back to me. I stood up and dusted the dirt from my back. I continued down the path until I came to a triumphant arch gateway. After I passed through it I saw the palace. I turned back to look at the view. Another sight baffled me, there was an ocean. An ocean on the moon? It puzzled me that a place with so little gravity could retain water. The Dark celestial heavens eclipsed the sea so that there was no way to tell where the sea ended and the heavens began. The Sea and the heavens seemed to be locked in an endless battle for the horizon. The stars shimmered off the sea which reminded me more of a reflecting pool. It was a splendid sight to behold. The bluish grey aura engulfed the surrounding hillsides and the palace. The Palace although partially destroyed, acted as base to bring the kingdom, the ocean, and the aura together, in an almost fairytale but romantic picture.

The palace closely resembled Versailles in Paris, France and the Capitol Building in Washington, D.C.. It had a grand dome that once was adorned with gold and precious jewels. However, the top lay beside me on the ground. It used to be the decoration that capped the dome, a crescent moon made of what seemed like solid gold, also adorned with jewels. It seemed to have been smashed by something great. I looked around to find much more was wrong then I had first seen. Most of the gardens were plant less, and the once grand fountains had not flowed in over a millennia. The courtyard could best be described as a junkyard for debris. The courtyard was filled with stone from the building's façade, and was filled with toppled columns like those that can be found in Greece.

The palace, even in its current state, was still very pretty. It's stone still cast a purple haze over the masonry that remained. I moved towards the front door. The Door was very heavy. It was made of an alloy I didn't know existed. The door hadn't been moved I many years, or so it seemed. The hinges creaked as the door gave way. I stupidly pulled it shut, I tried to be polite so I knocked, the vibrations echoed throughout the building. The sound rattled in my eardrums. When it passed another feeling started creeping into my being. The sun was hid behind earth and it was growing colder by the minute. I realized that I had come all this way and that I couldn't turn back now. I opened the door fully. I moved into the entry hall which had once been adorned in crystal. The palace was dark ad dreadfully eerie. My shoes clunked on the stone floor as I made my way into the building. It was indeed very dark in the confines of the building so much so that I had to be very cautious in the placement of my feet as not to trip over the scattered debris that lay scattered over the floor. I made my way down the grand hallway. The last glimpses of light coming through the windows once adorned with glass. The windows were just decorations that allowed certain lights into the room, but now were empty panes.

I reach into my pocket and pulled out a book of matches, which I found in the car I had stolen. I struck a match against the wall. The light pierced the subtle gloom of the hall. Unfortunately, that wasn't the only thing it pierced. The flame spewed its energy, burning my fingers. I was holding the match in a weird position. I quickly dropped it and the flame sputtered and died. Since I couldn't see I fumbled around for another match. I finally pulled one out from the book. This time I positioned it correctly. I struck it against the wall. This time the light fluttered around on the small stick. It burned graciously and generated enough light for me to see a candelabra. I lit a candle and as I did the match gave out. Fortunately it lasted long enough to light the candle. I took the light candle, and lit each candle on the candelabra. The light gave me warmth and above all light so that I could see. I sat there in the middle of the hall wondering what I was doing here and thinking How could this exist? After a few minutes the palace didn't seem so scary as it had before. I began to explore the palace. I lit as many candles as I could find. I was trying to defeat the darkness which consumed the entire palace. That subtle gloom that embraced it. I lit as many candles as I could find but the halls still remained partially dark and still felt gloomy.

I turned around a corner, and to my surprise some candles seemed to have been lit already. Was I already down this hall? I thought. Perhaps the lower gravity was playing tricks on my mind. I shook the thought from my mind and continued marching down the dark hallway moving in and out of the eerie glow of the candles. I continued down the hall until I reach a study. I moved into the doorway and moved my candles around to expose from the darkness, a variety of books. I moved forward into the room. My foot hit a book lying on the floor. I Moved the candles to see the book through the surrounding darkness. The Maroon covers engraved with gold monogram. I picked it up and held it in my hands. I glanced at the bookshelf which was almost invisible from sight. I saw a slot were the book might have fell out from. So being nice I placed it back in its original spot. I moved about the room cautiously, not knowing if there was debris laying about on the floor. I came upon a fireplace and in it there were prearranged logs which were ready to burn. I placed the candelabra down on the mantle. Then drew out another match from the book. I struck it against the mantle and quickly tossed it into the logs. The logs took the flames and began to smoke. The smoke filled the room and I coughed from inhaling the smoke. I had forgot to open the flue. Once I did the smoke receded from the room leaving a delightful display of light, and warmth. I moved over to a chair facing the fire. The room was full of light now. It seemed that the darkness was defeated for the time being.

A thud caught my attention. I spun around to find the book that I had replaced lay on the floor. I became very scared but assured myself that there was a logical explanation. I got off the chair and picked the book up. The book was a very old book but was well preserved on the moon. The book's cover read, "Our history" I was intrigued at everything that happened to me. I wondered what the book would hold? What secrets? What Adventures befell this kingdom? There was only one way to find out. I opened the book to the first page.

Outside the palace, a specter watched over the palace from afar. The specter saw the smoke and knew something was up. He swiftly headed towards me, unbeknownst to me. And there I sat unaware of my surroundings. The only thing I knew was the study were I was currently at. The rest of the palace seemed foreign to me. I thought I was alone in a empty world but knew something was keeping the moon alive. The moon Alive? Somehow that seemed scary to me. So I pushed it to the back of my mind and began to read the ancient document.

It read, "How can we choose to enslave ourselves, enslave ourselves to hating each other for petty differences? How long will we consume ourselves with the entertaining thought that we are the only thing that matters? Such makes us weak and unable to move onward, to progress. We think ourselves invincible. Then the idea destroys us with greed. And greed is the terminal disease of a nation. Without compassion for one another we fail ourselves, and that is the ultimate death. The book you hold is the legend of the powers that consumed me with greed, hopefully whoever reads it next won't follow in my footsteps and fail the test that the powers put forth. The test of true leadership, the true ability to govern directly or indirectly. So the story begins.. Our people used to be prosperous, we lived in a great land full of light and hope but one day that all changed. An evil king arose to conquer the entire earth. He brought about great famine, and destruction to the world. Then in the greatest moment of power he killed himself he had used a mystical force that was found in the land. Two pieces of stone. He had wished for the very universe itself to cease existence, not realizing he was a part of the universe he wished to destroy. So he killed himself, the mystical stones disappeared. Years past and famine still embraced the world. The evil king slipped into legend, and into rumor, and finally into myth.

Atlas was a great man, he held great countenance with the people. They called him their king, but he refused to be called one. One day he had came upon the two stones that had been left from the evil kings rule. He didn't know of the evil king, and knew little about the stones. He placed them in his rucksack, and took them home. For two years they sat, untouched waiting to be awakened. The land had become barren and living in such area was not advisable. So he built a boat and sailed for a better life in a new land. He wasn't alone either. Millions had felt the same way. They wanted a new life, one in which they could live.

Unknowing what the stones would hold he wound up bringing them along to the new land. Once landed he set out to build a village for his people. He unloaded all of his goods. He came upon the rucksack holding the two stones. Something came over him. He decided to have them cut into two triangular shapes and cladding them one with gold and the other silver. The gold symbolized the triumph of our people, and the silver represented the trials we had to overcome. What Atlas failed to realize was that they were not just ordinary stones you could find anywhere on earth.

In fact they were made of a metal not native to the universe. Long, Long ago, eons before anything you have ever heard in this story, a comet one and a half miles wide crashed into the earth. The impact was so great that it plunged the world into a series of ice ages. The alloy the triangles were made of was common in this comet, what it was doing in there, no one will ever know. The alloy contained a force so strong it could alter the very foundations of the universe.

The alloy is harder than any diamond, thousands of times harder. Only allowing cuts when itself deems necessary. The alloy can withstand unlimited heat and pressure. The alloy will have a great impact on how the course of the future is run, and will play a role in the reforming of all mankind, but that fate isn't certain. Who am I to command others? Who am I to say the future is set, all I know is that someone will arise to take my place, and until that time, I will wait. Let me tell you of greatness, and how I became the way I am.

Atlas had a twin brother, and although he and his brother looked identical they in fact were total opposites. Atlas' brother was named Colcapri, and he was a brute of a man. Colcapri only cared for himself. Colcapri came to his brother one day, he knew about the stones his brother found, and unlike his brother he knew the legend of the evil king, he wanted the stones for himself. Colcapri told his brother that he would like to see the stones. Atlas resented his brothers request but knew that if he didn't let his brother see the stones it could be harmful to his health.

Atlas told his brother that he could have one, and so Atlas gave Colcapri the Silver Stone. That genuine gesture of good will would be the ruin of Atlas. The powers seemed to have a mind of their own. Colcapri became jealous of his brother, and he wanted both the stones for himself. He fought the emotion for a few months, after all Atlas was his brother. Colcapri became very sick.

Colcapri finally rose up to kill his brother saying, "No one can have just one, what good is one without the other?" Colcapri drew his blade piercing Atlas' heart. Atlas looked into his brother's eyes, he knew what had happened, he remembered the story of the evil king. His eyes glazed over and he keeled to the ground.

With his last dying breath he said, "No, Not you? Why?" Atlas lay breathless, his body had become lifeless. Colcapri stood above him panting, then in a moment of despair he softly spoke.

Colcapri said, "Why? He was my brother! How can I rule this kingdom?" Colcapri sat up in the mud beside his brother shaking and crying. The scene replayed through his mind and he jumped back up to his feet. Perhaps the power's caused him to act, but it was his action nonetheless. Colcapri took the stones and headed to the ocean. He stood there on the shoreline with his feet in the sand panting and full of emotion. He tried to toss the Stones into the ocean but every time he moved his hands to toss the stones into the sea he couldn't bring himself to do it. This made him very sad. The stones cried out telepathically. The screams bewildered Colcapri, he knelt into the beach's sand with his hands fixed on his head. The pain that came from the screams caused him to faint.

The sun quickly sank below the horizon, the day had passed into night. The stars shone against the ever moving ocean's tides. Colcapri awoke from his slumber. He was somehow changed, his eyes were glowing with a somewhat grimacing light. He picked up the stones and tried once more to toss them into the ocean. When he failed he took the stones. He headed back to the capital city known as Antinece. Antinece was a city surrounded by water, the city was named Antinece because of this. Antinece means The City of running Waters.

Soon after his return he became the king of the country. Colcapri kept the powers at his side at every moment almost like a child's security blanket. Perhaps it was the connection to his brother's death or his true lack of soul that brought about this, or maybe it was his hope that no one would have to suffer the Stones. The stones were nicknamed the Powers because of what they could do, not just to a human but to the very elements that surround the human race. The Powers polluted and corrupted Colcapri's mind. The Powers shattered the inner interior of the King's soul, or what was left of it since his creation. Colcapri fell into a state of rage. He led armies to destroy anyone who had the courage to stand up to his evil ways. After nearly a century of turmoil within his kingdom Colcapri's rage started to dwindle.

Colcapri had a son and called him Adveria. Adveria grew up to hate the ways of his father. Instead of wanting to kill and destroy, Adveria resented the evil ways, he hated evil so much that whenever his dad made an evil decision he fought against it. In the end Colcapri disowned his son. Colcapri had a daughter and named her Beryl. Adveria was outraged by his father's actions especially his sister's decision to follow in her father's footsteps. Adveria was also upset that Beryl would take over the kingdom after Colcapri would die. That day was drawing near.

After 500 years of life with the Powers they finally rejected Colcapri's body and refused to be controlled by him. Without the powers Colcapri couldn't live forever; and so he died. Beryl was named the queen of the kingdom, unfortunately for her the powers couldn't be controlled. Beryl became angry, as did her subjects. Anyone who spoke against her was brutally murdered. After two years of tyranny Adveria, along with the kingdom's citizens rose against her and her seat of power was overthrown. Beryl was exiled. Put out of sight and out of mind, nevermore to be heard from again. Or so we thought.

Adveria was named king. Adveria locked the powers away in towers he constructed for them. One was made of gold as the other was made of Silver. The powers were placed in their respective tower. The silver power loomed over the silver tower high above the Mountain of Aria. The Gold Power was placed in the Gold tower. The gold tower lay in the center of the Valley of Broken Spears were the countless wars were waged by Colcapri. Beryl watched from afar. Her anger flared, she waited to destroy the light, and all that was good. Poor Beryl never felt true love. All she learned was that in order to survive many must perish. She would wait for the perfect time to attack.

Adveria's rule marked the golden age of the kingdom. The Kingdom had no name and since it was united now in the common belief of peace the people asked their king what the kingdom should be called. The people wanted to call the kingdom Adveriana but Adveria decided that the founder should be honored. Adveria called his kingdom Atlantis. Adveria led his people on a mission to unite the kingdom through peace. His power spread over half the earth. Antinece became the world's center. Many people hated the idea, but still others accepted it. The City was adorned with precious jewels, its towers were clad in marble, as was its buildings. It truly was a city ahead of it's time. The city had ore than a million inhabitants. Adveria was blessed with many things. Adveria's only downfall was that he had no male heir to his throne.

He did have a daughter. He decided to call her Serenity. Serenity followed her father closely. Yes, Serenity is me, I write to you now to tell you that, I may not be happy with how my life turned out, but I can say that I was a part of it. I was a foolish child even though I respected my father I resented him slightly. I don't know why. He was such a great ruler. I didn't fully appreciate him. I guess you don't appreciate something until it's gone.

My Father died quickly. I was only eleven when I was declared the Queen. Many hated the idea of me as their queen. I knew I could never fill my father's shoes. They were way too big, but as a child I believed I could do anything. The kingdom remained in an uproar. No one respected my ideas. I foolishly climbed to the top of the silver tower high above the clouds. I made the biggest mistake anyone could have made. I wished to become what I couldn't be. I wished to be invincible, I wished that the powers could be a part of me. Instead of granting my wish the powers created a smaller version of themselves. A small Silver Crystal. Oh how pretty it was. I used it to become a powerful queen, not just in battle but in every aspect of my kingdom. Even though I gained some support my adversaries grew greater every day. I knew my kingdom would not last forever. I became greedy and wanted to own everything and everyone. My kingdom spread over the face of the entire earth. The Earth wasn't enough. I still wanted more. I used the powers but every time I did I became that much more weak. I wanted to own the universe, and everything in it. My power reach to every star system with life or not. I used the powers to build an inter-dimensional gate so that I could reach every star whenever I wished. The gate connected my kingdom to that of every kingdom spread abroad across the infinite reaches of space. It still wasn't enough. I wanted my kingdom to be moved to the moon. I continued to send emissaries to every star for colonization. The Universe was in an uproar due to the extent of my greed.

Beryl was quite entertained by the extent of my greed. The people of earth as well as the inhabitants of the universe became unaware of my ability to rule. They believed my greed was too great. I didn't however. While exploring the Universe we found that there were already inhabitants on planets, even in our own solar system. These people had great powers. Kind of like the powers that came from the Powers of ole. I decided that they would be my personal guardians especially in a time of uncertainty.

My kingdom had become too big. All the planets and systems refused to send their people to become my slaves. I was only allowed to use those found in my own system. Why? Why would they think of me as a slave master? Perhaps it was my greed that confused them. It was my greed that led to the separation of my kingdom. Beryl was becoming quite organized, she gained support of many star systems.

The people of earth finally rejected my rule. The bond between Earth and the Moon was broken. I was defeated for the first time. In fact it made me happy. I was exiled, or I should say I exiled myself. My guardians were growing up. When We found them they were just babies. They were born from the Stars themselves. I decided that I should also have a child. When she was born I remember her eyes. The small eyes full of hope and yet fear. Perhaps it was my own reflection of fear. The fear that she wouldn't have a good life. The fear that she would be rejected, that my shadow would overcast her. I knew the people wouldn't respect her because of my greed.

Earth was in a troublesome period, full of war and hatred. Every human wanted the powers for themselves. Great battles were fought for the ownership of the powers. No one won. Every battle ended the same. Everyone who fought perished. The Sun's light was somehow darkened by the smoke of war. The war spread throughout the universe. A traverse time of Chaos. With no winners. I guess I was the biggest loser of all. My greed was still strong, I believed that if I couldn't have everything my daughter would be able to obtain it. The wars continued for a century and half the world's population was destroyed by it. Finally people gave up the foolish quest for the powers and set up their own kingdoms.

Peace had finally been restored for the time. Lexi rose to the throne of Atlantis. He became more of a puppet ruler , put I place for the rich aristocrats that truly ruled the kingdom. Serenity's daughter grew to be a great woman. She cared less for the things of the moon and stood out on the balcony of her mother's palace looking at the Earth. She had fallen in love with Lexi's son Prince Endymion. Although I knew I wouldn't rule anymore I wanted my daughter to be happy. Endymion was a good man, and truly loved my daughter. In my period of greed I named my daughter Serenity after myself. She doesn't mind though, she feels a sense of duty. Serenity and Endymion's love was so great that it allowed the moon kingdom to reunite with Earth.

Peace however wouldn't last very long. Beryl was red hot when she found out about the Earth, and the Moon reunited under one flag. She Gained support from every corner of the universe. She began her attack on Earth. Her evil Agents were everywhere. Endymion was often restricted from coming to the moon because some thought him to be a spy. I knew he wasn't and often let him in. Beryl swore Allegiance to the Darkness, and to Satan. Satan gave her command over his armies. Earth still remained partners with the Moon Kingdom. Beryl was very angry. She knew she must act quickly.

Endymion told my daughter that the evil queen would soon attack my beloved kingdom. The kingdom that sustained me and my family. The Kingdom that let me have my daughter. How could she attack me? The evil wretch! We stood together hoping that the attack would never come. We became relaxed after a few minutes when no attack came. Then when we had our guards down the evil one attacked. She brought millions upon millions of soldiers. They swarmed the kingdom like a plague of locust they broke against the palace. My subjects tried to fight back but the vast numbers descended upon them like a swarm of mosquitoes. My guardians were now my daughter's guardians. They fought hard to stop Beryl's Great Shadow but were all defeated. I called them my Sailor Scouts, those who would sail across the ocean of space fighting off the darkness that confounded those who dwelt in it. The Sailor Scouts were each defeated brutally, horrifically falling to the Darkness.

Beryl stood high upon the palace top Laughing. She shouted, "So this kingdom shall pass, and I will be queen just as I should have been long before." Beryl's eyes caught a glimpse of the two who loved each other so dearly, more than life itself. Serenity and Endymion stood in an embrace. Endymion tried to comfort the bewildered Princess. Then Beryl attacked them with a beam of energy which displayed as light. The blast hurled them apart. Endymion was floating toward the Dark Shadow which would surely destroy him. Serenity leapt out and reach him, Beryl attacked again. Both of then died.

I began to cry. She was destroyed not just by Beryl, but by my own greed. My Daughter had died along with her prince. Luna and Artemis stood by my side. They were once humans but I turned them into cats because I believed that they had betrayed Me. Luna and Artemis stared out at the turmoil and Destruction. I lifted My wand high.

Luna said, "If you use the crystal you won't have any power left."

I Wiped the tears from my eyes. Then I said, "Don't worry about me, I will be alright I don't need any power. I will send everyone to the future, maybe then they can resolve things without war. It is the only way that they can continue to live."

I sent Luna and Artemis along because they would need to re awaken the scouts. I sat alone staring into the Sky, I said, "May you find Peace Daughter!"

Wars were raged on earth. Nothing was as it should be. Great events transpired and massive global climate shifts raised the water level. Many places flooded, others continued to grow. One thing remained the same though. The Powers became nothing more than a legend as did the moon kingdom. I wait to see the next carrier of the Powers. ……"

A noise came from the hallway. Although I was scared I rushed out to see what had caused the noise. I stood panting in the dark hallway. I felt foolish for being so scared. This was an old building that was still falling apart. Perhaps the noise was caused by some bricks falling from their foundation. I looked down the long corridor. The poor light from the candles created small pockets of light down the endless corridor or so it would seem in the darkness. I sighed in relief. Then from behind me there was a swift rush of air. The candles went out. I turned around trying to see what was behind me. I couldn't see anything so I turned back around. Just as I did the feel of cold steel touched by back. It was a sword. The sword's cold hard metal pressed deep into my skin but wasn't pushed hard enough to go in..

A chilling voice rung throughout the corridor. The voice was coarse and rough but commanded great attention. My heart was in my throat while the voice rung out, "What are you doing here, no one is allowed here, why have you come?"

As I tried to speak the man's voice or at least it sounded like a man's voice, "Why are you here?"

Now another voice rung throughout the corridor. The voice had a calm coolness to it. The voice must have been a woman's voice. She said, "Leave him alone Drake, after all he is a guest, besides we haven't had many guests in quite some time!"

Drake tried to speak, he managed to yelp out, "But! He could be an evil agent."

The woman's voice echoed through the hallway, "No butts! Why is it so dark?" When she finished he sentence the palace was devoured in silver light. The light seemed to erase the darkness. The light didn't seem to have any place that it could come from. The blade was released from my back. A woman started towards us. She was clothed in a mysterious robe. The robe was only mysterious to me, I had never seen anything like it before. She continued to speak, "The kingdom may be desolate now but I assure you it hasn't always been this way."

I was astounded by her comment and said, "You are Queen Serenity!? No! That would make you at least..", before I could finish she looked out through the windows and began to speak.

She Said, "Almost 3000 years old I know please don't remind me!"

I asked, "How can you live so long? Besides you don't look a day over thirty."

She smiled nodding her head. She finally spoke after a deafening silence, "Isn't amazing what power can do? It has kept me and Drake alive for so many years. My how the time flew. I may be separated from the powers but they are still a part of me."

I looked at her and asked, "Is it true?"

She looked at me coldly and asked, "Is what true?"

I looked back at her and said, "What the book says, Is it true?"

She smiled and said, "Yes" She looked downward and her smile changed into a frown, she looked back up and said, "Why? Why was I so Greedy?" She stopped and turned to me. She stared hard into my eyes and said, "You mustn't do what I have done, you must be strong. The People you are running from want the powers. You must get them, even though I will die I will know that you will use them for goodness. Or perhaps you won't , I understand your pain."

I coldly stated, "You understand my pain?!! I've learned from the darkness, I learned that no one cares, If I get a hold of the Powers whether they be real or not, I will use them to execute my judgment of revenge."

She said almost laughing, "Revenge has been the ruin of many men. Do not be angry for what has happened to you, you must learn to overcome it. I live with it everyday. The pain of revenge against the earth but I have leaned to overcome it just as you will." She looked into my eyes, the turmoil within me faded. She continued, "The Enemy wishes to use the Inter-Dimensional Gate to go back to the past and steal the powers."

I was shocked by the words she had spoken and asked, "I have been tormented on Earth, Have you been tormented here?

Queen Serenity smiled and said, "Yes, I've watched the centuries pass, I have seen many wars."

I looked out into the palace and asked, "Will you teach me how to forget?"

She nodded. For the Next few Months I helped her and Drake slowly Repair her kingdom. She tried to teach me that what happened to me was only done to me to make me want to destroy the Earth. I really didn't care I was just one man I couldn't destroy the world. I asked the queen where the inter-dimensional gate was, she told me not to worry about that yet. I was dumbfounded. I told her I would try to keep the Government away from the moon she just smiled.

Drake smiled and said, "We take things day by day, piece by piece. Your powers will return in time, they will return when you find yourself. You currently resemble the moon kingdom in bits and pieces. Find yourself; then you will come back together."

Queen Serenity nodded and said, "Please think of what I've told you. As for now trust in yourself and everything will work out for you. Thank you for trying to help us, and thank you for visiting the moon. I will send you back to Earth now. I don't know what they will do to you, all I know is that you must endure a few more trials, good luck and goodbye!"


	5. Book Three

**Book Three-Bits and Pieces **

Bits and Pieces, I was dumbfounded. The rage built within me. What did she mean more trials? How much more would I have to go through? Queen Serenity and Drake waved goodbye. Before I could think I found myself back on the boat in the Gulf. Unfortunately I wasn't alone. There were hundreds of government agents. I tried to escape but found myself surrounded. I gave up and they took me away.

The sun with its treacherous gaze devoured the landscape. The car I was in had no air conditioning. The car was itself an inferno, but acted as to shade the sun's dreadful rays of light. The window were rolled down and the wind, although hot, made the ride somehow bearable. Unfortunately the car had to stop. The door flung open. A wave of heat penetrated the inner crypts of my being. The government agents pushed me forward towards a small building. We had to cross the threshold of magma-like sand that seemed to reflect the sun's rays causing there to be that much more heat. I was sweating like a racehorse. The drips of perspiration flung off my hairline with every step, but with each step I knew the building was getting closer. I was enthralled when we reach the shadow of the building. The heat was instantly cut in half. I could finally see the building. It was in a state of disrepair and looked more like a school than a research facility.

They led me inside. The rush of cold air hit me. The air-conditioned building released me from the queasy feeling I had obtained from outside. The sweat made me cold. I looked around as I was lead down the corridor. The inside of the building was in the same amount of disarray as the outside. The ceiling tiles were rotting in place and the once white floor tiles were dyed a slimy yellow due to all the dust and dirt they absorbed over the years. I knew I was awaiting an impending doom of sorts but at least I wasn't in the dreadful-hellish wasteland plagued by the ceaseless sun. One of my escorts instructed me to sit down. I scrunched down in an uncomfortable plastic chair, like the ones the have in school. The guards left the building. I thought, "Why would anyone choose to leave the protection of the cool building?" There I sat waiting and wondering. Who was I waiting for? And for what reason?

Meanwhile, just a few rooms away, a scientist and a general are busy arguing as of what to do with me. The slender scientist was tinkering with a few knobs on a very complex machine. Then after a few spins on each knob he said, "Yeah." He paused and looked at the general. Their eyes met and the scientist quickly adverted his eyes. The scientist continued, "Now what should we do?" General, he knows way too much."

The General looked about the room twiddling his fingers in puzzlement. Then in an epiphany he answered, "We have to kill him, that's for sure." The Scientist nodded I agreement and went back to turning knobs waiting for the general to come up with a plan. The General started to pace about the room. The general's feet crunched against the loose floor tile. One piece gave way under his boots. The General kicked the loose tile and it smashed against the wall.

The scientist lifted his head upon hearing the clatter. He looked about then turned back to the puzzling device. The General began to think of horrible ways to execute someone. He smiled devilishly. Then without any further hesitation he asked the scientist, "What is the most inhumane death?"

Startled, the scientist muttered for something to say. Then answered with great uncertainty, "Perhaps disembowelment. Or maybe burning to death."

The General was also stunned by his own developments and asked, " What kind of device could do both of those things plush crush a human and drown him in his own liquids?" The Scientist took a moment to think. The moment was too long so the general, I a fevered pitch, almost yelling "Well guess!"

The scientist was bewildered. He didn't know but wouldn't run the chance of the general finding out. So, in desperation, he somberly moved about the room. He was just about to give up as he seen it through the reflection of the General's Iris. The Scientist spun around. A poster had been hung up on the wall it read, "I have become death the destroyer of worlds." The scientist frowned and asked, "Why would we use our ultimate weapon on a human? Doesn't it seem like a waste?"

The General was unhappy with the scientist's remark and said, "We need to test our new improved weapon anyway. Besides, this building could use a little redecoration." The Scientist was happy. He rushed out into the hall. He swiftly flew past me. It was as if his feet were not even touching the floor. The scientist's journey ended at the door. He shut the door behind him almost disappearing in the dreadful rays of the sun. The General came out of the room and sat down beside me in one of the plastic chairs. He wiggled around trying to get comfortable.

I glanced at his nametag it read, " 4star General Lloyd A. Wainwright"

The general somberly stated, " It sure is hot out there!" I nodded not knowing what his next move of action would be. I didn't know if he was going to embrace me or stab me. The General started talking about his family. His wife was named Emily, and he had two daughters Katrina and Sasha. He talked for what seemed like hours. With every line he bragged about himself. He talked about the wars he fought in and his countless journeys to foreign lands. With every word that spilled from his lips I drew that much sicker. With every syllable that rolled from the depths of his being I grew that much more furious with him. Would someone just kill me already? Geeze the pressure began to well up inside me like a volcano ready to blow its top. But with every word he continued to grow in confidence in himself. He continued as no one I knew ever could. The abundance of words resembled a traffic jam at rush hour. Now his pattern of speech slowly slurred, or perhaps it was my own ears trying to blot the sound out of my mind. The words rolled over each other like a car pileup.

Finally the scientist returned, only to nod and head back out. The general's calm voice switched gears. Instead of the sweet tones a moment earlier they were tones of chastisement. He bellowed every word, "You know that you betrayed your countries trust. You know this right? You have become an enemy of the state. A traitor if you will."

I protested, "A traitor? If anyone is a traitor it would be you and the government you so swiftly uphold. What have I done except escape from being tortured?"

The general was smiling, I was furious. Sensing my fury the General said, "You know too much!"

I thought to myself, "Wow! It's the first time I've been accused of that!"

The General pretended to grin as a sign of a false sense of respect as he said, "Your punishment is great for your crime, the punishment of treason is death!" He continued to pretend like he gave a shit for my welfare saying, "You will have to go through the ultimate test!"

I asked, "what may I ask is the ultimate test?"

The general started for the door, stopped, then turned back to answer, "We know you have powers but you refuse to use them. You will either use them now or you will die!"

I yelled back, "What about trial? What about what people will think? Wouldn't they make me a martyr? I thought the government was made by for and of the people?"

The General smiled and said, "You are foolish to believe that humans have any say in anything that happens. Besides no one can believe you once your dead! Think of this as your trial! You will face our ultimate weapon!"

I sat back down wondering what the weapon he spoke of might be. I stopped when I realized what they were going to do to me. Just as I was about to get back up the general clobbered me with a blunt metallic object. The room started spinning. Each color drifted about then joined together in a swirling motion. Then a great light appeared, followed by darkness. The figure of the general flashed before me as he made his way to the door. A burst of light then a final darkness. I was out like a light.

The General climbed into a jeep that awaited him. The Scientist drove him across the dunes of sand. They sped off towards a nearby military installation. Arriving just before noon. The sun was at its highest position in the sky. The desert was almost ablaze. Even the cactuses weltered in the sun's destructive waves.

The base had two silos for warheads both were armed and ready for use. The General made his way to the command center. The General nearly ran over a few scientists as he swiftly climbed out of the elevator. He ran down a long hallway. His feet sailed over the waxed floor. He slid when he lost his balance but quickly waddled about on his ankles and regained balance. The General reach the control. Half out of breath he screamed, "Fire the missile!"

There were scientists cluttered about the room. After his voice passed through many scientists turned and stared coldly at him. The General caught his breath and said, "I said fire the missile!"

The commanding officer came down from his pedestal. The C/o was stunned by the General's words. The c/o tried to calm the over stimulated general.

The c/o calmly said, "General, you know as well as I do that only the president can order an atomic test!"

The General's eyes glazed over. He quickly reach into his pocket. He drew a gun. The gun didn't come out of its holster right away. A second tug on the gun released it. The General looked about the room then took the gun and cocked it back.

The c/o was now panicked and tried to calm the general down saying, "Sure we'll do whatever you want."

The general wasn't amused or in any state of calm. He raised the gun and pulled the trigger. The bullet went deep into the commanding officer's side. The c/o stumbled about but the pain forced him to fall to the floor. The general's mood shifted from anger to something far more sinister. The general knelt beside the fallen officer. He smiled as if he had done something just. Then he rolled the c/o over to reveal his wound. Then in an at of incivility he took his shoe, crusted with the sand from the hellish desert and placed it on the wound. He applied pressure and the c/o jerked from the overwhelming pain. The commanding officer tried to speak but with every inhalation he gurgled up blood.

The General devilishly stooped over the fallen man applying more pressure with his foot. This caused the bullet hole to squirt out a spurt of blood. The c/o tried to speak again. The general looked into the man's eyes and put his index finger to his own lips and said, "Shhh!" The general smiled and continued, "Now listen closely!"

The c/o looked up with what seemed like his last resource of energy. With the towering giant peering into his eyes. The General in his vast sickness and twisted mind didn't even realize what he did was wrong. He stood above the dead carcass, and with every utterance of word seemed more distant to the c/o. He said, "Know this, the president is over two-thousand miles away. Here I make the rules!" Then he turned to the on looking audience of scientists and lower ranking officials and said to them, "Do you hear me? I said I make the rules, and if any of you want to leave here anyway other than dead then you will learn from his mistake." The crowd coldly sighed not knowing how to react to what had happened. The General waved his gun clumsily about, aiming amidst the crowd. Then he was angry and asked, "Well do you? No reaction is necessary, prepare for a launch!" The crowd stood silent. The General said, "What are you waiting for? Do it now!"

The crowd sprung to life and headed to their stations. The General pointed to a young man and said, "You, come here!"

The General asked, "What's your name?

The man said, "Ron!"

The general said, "Your in charge now!" Ron nodded and the general continued, "Get to work." Ron started to the pedestal where the main controls were. The General asked, "Do you know the old facility?"

Ron answered, "Yes, I used to work there!"

The General said, "That is our target!"

Ron was puzzled. He thought to himself, "Why that old site? It would be a waste. It took fifteen months for us scientists to construct that device."

The General stared into the inner portion of his soul almost capable of perceiving Ron's thoughts. The General said, "This is a measure of national security. There is a person in that old facility who is to be terminated at any cost."

Ron looked at his controls and asked, "Couldn't you just kill him like you killed Bill on the floor over there?"

The general found his comment distasteful and said nearly yelling, "The government…" He paused and calmed down. "My leader/ c/o wants him to die in the most gruesome way possible. He is awaiting my insight on the event as we speak."

Ron asked, "Why does your boss want him dead?"

The General pondered for a moment trying not to say anything that might jeopardize his mission. Then with a quick intake of air he answered, "Many believe he is a person who cannot die! Others believe he will destroy our government. Such cannot be allowed, so whether guilty of these thing or not he must be punished, he has also betrayed his countries trust which constitutes as an act of treason. Punishable by death. My boss specifically dislikes him because he is unpredictable, and could easily draw solid believers in our group away."

Ron just sat there listening and arbitrarily turning knobs and pressing buttons not knowing what to think. He like many others didn't care about what the government thinks is right. He didn't see what he couldn't understand. And so his misunderstanding of the agency he was in led him to the place he was in. He was confused but knew if he steered the conversation directly towards the empty gap in the government's being because if he did he could end up like his co-worker, his c/o. So Ron just sat and pretended to care about what the general was saying.

I gazed up from where I had landed. My head was throbbing with pain. I couldn't support myself with my own legs directly so I leaned against the plastic chair using it to balance me as I rose onto my spaghetti-like legs. I knew I couldn't stand so I sat down in the chair. The ominous hum of the air conditioner had ceased. It must have been shut off. The room still had traces of cool air but they were slowly dissipating through the walls. The cool air was only to be replaced by a scorching wave of hot air. It was getting warmer with every passing second. I tuned my head to see a water fountain in the distance. I staggered towards it. Although it was close it seemed way off in the distance. It seemed the closer I got to it the farther away it seemed.

I finally reach out and grabbed its knob. I turned it hastily. I expected a cool shock to hit my tongue but instead there was nothing. I tried again hoping that the faucet would yield its life giving content. No matter how hard I tried to turn the knob no water would come out. I thought to myself, "All that way for nothing. The dumb fountain must be like the facility, broken!"

My legs entered a more sturdy stage, not like the noodle stage that preceded it. I walked slowly towards the door. I was a little dizzy and staggered a bit. The door was getting closer with every step. Now I could escape. The light beckoned me through the door's glass panes. I reach the door only to find is locked. I wasn't going to let a locked door prevent my escape! I staggered back to retrieve something to smash the windows out of the door with.

At the base everything was in order just as the general expected it to be. Ron was at the helm, ready and waiting for a command. The General looked at his victim. The carcass was a lifeless form curled up in a semicircle. As he looked at the body he asked, "Are we ready?"

Ron turned some more buttons and simultaneously said, "Yes all systems are go!"

The General looked into the lifeless eyes of the fallen c/o. and said, "Prepare to fire!"

Ron opened a panel on the control box and reluctantly flipped each small lever upwards. As he did small green lights that lay below the switches turned off, and red ones above them turned on. There were twenty or more switches each with complex codes beneath them. Once he had flipped up the last switch the panel closed and a once inactive light turned on within a button.

The General said, " We would normally be setting off a nuclear war by doing this, but my boss has already taken care of that! Now fire the rocket. May we see the true extent of his so called power!." He was almost hysterically laughing as Ron reluctantly pushed the button.

The P.A. came on it was blaring a warning signal. The signal continued but at a dimmed rate, along with the signal came a voice it said, "Clear the Bombay area, all personnel, we are commencing fire sequence g125 Unclassified. Firing sequence has been initiated, beginning countdown….5..Bombay doors retracting!" The heavy concrete doors opened slowly revealing a warhead. "4..3..2.….Launch!" The huge warhead lifted into the sky clearing the Bombay doors, which began to close after the rocket had passed. "Launch successful! Locking target position!" The Sirens stopped. "At this distance do not stare into the flash of light! Advert your eyes or put on dark glasses, remember have a nice day!"

The rocket arced the sky and began its rapid decent to earth. The General looked at Ron and said, "I have told you too much!" The General pulled the trigger on his gun twice. The bullets flew into Ron's Body. Ron fell lifeless to the floor. His expression was as if he would say, "Why?" The General sneered and threw Ron off the chair then sat down. He watched a screen that was tracking the movement of the warhead. The P.A. came on again only this time it said, "Target has been locked, detonation will be head on, a perfect direct hit!" With that it went off.

I reach the chair and picked I up. I walked towards the door with the chair in hand. When I reach the door an enormous flash of light swallowed the darkness in the building. I wondered what had happened but only for a split-second. A titanic blast of energy ate away at the concrete frame of the building. The metal surrounding the building was melting! I heard a popping sound from the ceiling as if the whole roof was going to cave in around me. The tiles were disappearing beneath my feet. The concrete was turning into dust shrapnel, the building was falling apart around me. Something else was happening as well. My mind was somehow keeping the surrounding particles from colliding with me almost as if an invisible barrier had been put up about me. My head was growing more painful every second. The sand seemed to freeze. Freeze?

The sand was so hot that it was turning into Glass. Everything was gone, the building that surrounded me and everything within it had been fused into a glass sea. The heat that once existed about me, an enormous heat had been replaced with an eerie cold radiation burst. I couldn't repel the blast any longer, my head already hurt excruciatingly. I fell upon the sea of glass. I saw the mushroom cloud exhausting itself in the foreground blocking out the sun. Truthfully I should have died! I continued to absorb massive amounts of radiation but could do nothing about it. I passed out into the darkness once more.

When I awoke, perhaps several hours later, I rolled over onto my back and looked into the sky. The clouds darted in an angelic, almost fluid motion over the sky. It was a constant changing pattern amidst a sea of blue. I thought that I was just asleep and that I would awaken shortly in my jail cell, but to no avail. Encompassed about me was a sea of glass. The blast was so strong and so hot that it had melted everything into this state. Even though it was pretty it was a cruel reminder of what had just transpired.

The General was amazed at the scene that befell him. He saw the blast, he seen the light it gave off, he heard it in the distance, but still I survived it. He sat there shaking in rage. His gun lay in his lap. As he shook the gun shook, after a while the gun slipped off his lap and hit the floor. The gun fired. The bullet swiftly struck his heart and continued threw him and off into the distance. He fell from the chair to the ground. He couldn't believe what had happened. His blood stained the chair and now the ground. It ran into the same puddle as Ron's. There they lay Ron, The general and Bill the c/o. Three lives taken by the same man.

I sat up staring into the sunset, wondering what was to happen next. I just survived a nuclear blast? The thought entertained me as if I were invincible. It was surely entertaining at first, but it irritated me after a while. I fell asleep on the sea of glass. The sun was gone, yielding the stars, which shimmered off its surface.

The Government was in a state of severe and utter chaos. It was being destroyed from the inside. When I say destroyed I mean consumed. A group of people contributed to this mess. Their organization is known as the Satania-Cal. They continue to follow the ways of Beryl even till this day. Beryl's army of evil was reborn on earth just as the sailor scouts were. The Negative Universe joined alongside this organization to gain access to our world. Together they waged a timeless war against Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts. Their goal was to drain enough energy from humans to prepare a full on assault against the earth. The collection means however were very primitive and were designed in that manner for a much bigger ordeal. It was more of a distraction. Queen Beryl and countless others were returned to the negative universe by the Sailor Scouts. After many years of battle with the Sailor Scouts the Negaverse cast an eerie spell over Galaxia. Now they could take over the Government without any one to stand in their way. The old bait and switch technique paid off. Even though Queen Galaxia was defeated and returned back to her original self the Sailor Scouts were utterly destroyed. Most had died. Their Stones were captured, as was the rest of them. Each was sealed in their sailor crystal and await the awakening.

Whoever awakens them, they will be at their command. And to whatever end they will follow. The government was slowly corrupted from the inside. The Satania-Cals let darkness enter this universe, they allowed the demons to posses the government agents, and politicians, those who didn't conform were disposed of. Now they are in full command, they control every government on the face of earth. They were also responsible for the 9-11 disaster. The disaster was a distraction from a bigger issue, the transition of true power. Their goal is conquest over the entire universe. They will destroy the light of hope that resides in everyone's heart by using someone to start an endless war, unfortunately that was the president, next they would start a war. Then they would use the sailor scouts to awaken chaos. Then they would start a war that would engulf the entire universe. So far their plans were running smoothly and were on schedule, but my part within it seemed uncertain, for now anyways.

I woke up with a severe pain in my chest as well as in my lower back. The only good thing was my headache had passed into the night. My only thought was that I should be dead, but I reassured myself by saying out loud, "I'm still alive." My legs wobbled as I stood upright. I began to walk but as I tried I landed face-first into a sandbank. I dusted myself off and tried again but with similar results. I laughed at myself, to me it was a bit funny. I've been walking for years but now I forgot how to do so. I concentrated vastly on what I had to do. Then to my surprise I started to float almost as if I was levitating. That scared me so I lost concentration and fell into a dune. I rolled until the sand banked around me. I continued walking until I reach a road. When I say walk I mean more of a crawl. I decided to wait until a car passed by. Perhaps I could coax someone in giving me a ride. I sat down alongside the road. The sun was quickly setting. It seemed to hang onto the horizon in desperation, then quickly sank below it as if someone yanked it from the sky. A cold wind whipped up. Dust that had once lay amidst the ground had whipped up around me. Wolves were howling in the background. I became a little afraid for my well-being but what I had just endured made we forget about the creatures of the night after all it is their world too. I was just a pilgrim who had been maliciously placed here by others and just wanted to get away. I pouted because no car could be seen coming or going. I thought, "Why have all this road if no one uses it." I jerked as something passed beside me. It was a tumbleweed. My heart was pounding but was quickly brought back under control.

The clouds that covered the sky seemed to melt away along with what remained of the sun's dying light. Damn clouds, why weren't they out to block the sun the other day? With the sun and cloud's retreat the stars littered the sky. I was happy to see them, in the city you could only see a few so this was a treat. The treat was more sour than anything else. Along with the stars came a bitter cold. I pulled my arms into my shirt and curled up trying to stay warm. I knew I would need fire to outlast the cold night. So I figured that if I could levitate, perhaps just maybe I could.. Oh what the heck! I stared persistently at the tumbleweed. I stared at it so hard that I missed a car fly by. Fortunately the driver spotted me sitting there alone on the side of the road. The car came to a screeching halt up ahead and started backwards.

The window rolled down and a familiar voice called out from the car, "Need a lift?" It happened to be Sarah. Just as I looked up I dropped the brush and it caught fire!

I looked at her and said, "yes I do!" Smoke was now emanating from the dead brush. The old saying, "Where there is smoke there is fire."

Sarah started to thrust her nose out sniffing and said, "Do you smell something burning?"

I started to sniff and said, "Yeah I smell it too!"

Sarah started to laugh, I sat there puzzled till I realized my pants had caught fire. I quickly dropped to the ground and covered my leg with sand. The flame went out. Sarah continued to laugh as I jumped into the car.

Sarah said, "So your working on pyrokenisis? You have more tricks up your sleeve than a lame magician. All you have to do is hone them."

I him hawed a bit then shut my door. Sarah shifted gears and we were off. We sped down the dusty road and I asked, "So where are we heading?"

Sarah smiled and answered, "My boss wants to see you!"

I asked dryly, "Your boss?"

Sarah said, "Yes he is very interested in you! You are of key interest to the whole world!"

I thought, "The whole world? Perhaps an understatement."

Sarah said, "My boss is mean but don't worry he isn't all bad. After all he has endured quite a bit as well."

I was extremely tired and tried to interpret who her boss may be. I pondered and pondered until I could no longer keep my eyes open. I fell asleep almost instantly. Sarah grinned and patted my back as if I were her child.

She said, "You deserve a good nights rest after all you've been through in the last 48 hours." We sped off into the night and as I dreamed the moon gloomed overhead. I wonder how Queen Serenity was doing. What she endured was far greater I thought than anything that could happen to me. Dying to save those you love is a great sacrifice. Although she didn't die she risked her life to save everything she cared for, forsaking her own greed.

The stars twinkled to a soundless rhythm, still uttering a simple song of peace in a chaotic time.


	6. Book Four

**Book Four-The Mission**

Walt Emerson once said, "What lies behind us and what lies before us are tiny matters compared to what lies within us." I had no idea twelve years ago that I would be in the mess I am in now. Perhaps if I knew I might not be in the mess I'm in now. Or perhaps I would still be, only god knows such things. The past is history tomorrow is a mystery. Today is what you make of it, so I would do my best to whatever end.

The sun rose over the horizon. It's warmth returned to the once cold desert. So that you would never know it had left the sky. The sun cast a beam of light through a small window in the room where I was taken during the night. The light was a sliver of hope which sliced the appalling darkness of the room. As time continued to slip ever onward I lay asleep, oblivious to its passing. The light moved to my upper torso and seemed to stay there for a while. The room was damp and dark. So dark, due to its black painted walls, that even with the small dim light it was hard to see. The light warmed me and it sheltered me from the damp air. It was a comforting light for the moment. The light ceased for a moment. A cloud most likely blocking its passage.

When the light came back it settled directly on my eyes. I rolled over trying to escape the sun's gaze. When I turned I learned quickly that the bed I was on was quite small. I guess you learn from your mistakes. I fell to the ground and woke up instantly. I quickly realized the dampness of the room. Was I underground? That seemed to be a smart alternative to the surface of eternal hell. As I recovered from the fall a knock on the door cut the silence. I quickly jumped to my feet trying not to expose my weakness. Really who hasn't fell out of bed at least once? I just didn't wish to appear weak to a possible enemy!

The heavy door swung open, I was very nervous. I was relieved to see Sarah. Sarah moved toward me and sheltered her eyes from the light. She then sat on the bed I had slept on.

She smiled as our eyes met. There was a long pause of silence then Sarah said, " My boss would like to see you now!

I asked, "How did I get here?"

Sarah answered with a slight feverish tone, "That isn't important, you have to follow me!"

I asked, "What time is it?

Sarah frowned and said, "It's 1pm!"

I somberly said, "Alright I will follow you!" and followed her out into the hall. The bright artificial light of the hall blinded me for a moment. The hall was very different then the bedroom unit. The artificial light hindered my eyesight but I tried my best to follow Sarah. I bumped into many people and my path seemed undetermined. We climbed a stairwell, I lagged behind. My eyesight returned as I reach the top. We continued down a long hallway. There were many rooms on either side. Some of which led to other units, and hallways. I asked, "Where are we?"

She stopped as did I. I stood there awaiting an answer. When no reply came I nodded off her somewhat evil, almost pretentious look and we continued down the hall to an antechamber off the main hallway.

Sarah said, "Please wait inside, I will return to take you to my master!"

I moved over to a plush sofa and plopped myself down.

A mysterious enigma sat on what seemed like a crude throne. The dark figure was completely surrounded in shadows, in so much that they acted as a veil about him. The so called king of the Satania-Cals was talking to his chieftain. The king spoke, "Chieftain acknowledge this fact, I have loved her for many years, no, ever since I was old enough to know what such meant, she knew my love for her and yet she decides to marry my best friend, or so he claims to be. My very own captain, almost like a brother!"

The chief officer crumpled up his face. Half dazed, then releasing the tension built within him he said, "I acknowledge such.", he stopped then in a moment of realization asked, "But what should you have me do, or what were you planning to do such captain? And may I ask whom is it you speak of?

The king's hands gripped the throne in a senseless fury and in an outrage the king said, "He is no friend and no brother of mine, for his treason he must die, but to be plain outright killed isn't enough, but I have too much to contend with at this moment."

The Chieftain asked with an utter respect to the king, which soothed his restless attitude for revenge, "What treason do you speak of?"

In a returning bout of disgust he spoke, "The bastard wants out, he wishes to take Sarah and now many others. He is a traitor, a betrayer of trust, but no one can blame him, after all there is no honor amongst thieves. After the darkness took over there seems to be no sense of staying."

The chieftain looked downward at the floor in front of him, using it as a medium to keep his gaze away from the enraged king. He asked, "Andrew is a traitor but what may I ask is his purpose for wishing to leave exactly?

The king snarled to himself and then answered, "He believes that we are no longer doing what our destiny requires and that we can't beat the eternal light. How can he assume what is and what is not? He believes we are evil and fails to see our grand works, which by the way how are they coming along?"

The chieftain regaining his train of thought as well as catching up to the words uttered by the impulsive king, he looked up and said, "They are as planned.", He took off his glasses and polished them with his handkerchief and continued, "but how does it work?"

The King's glare passed over the chieftain and as it did he grew very cold; just as the feeling came it passed along with the king's glare. The king promptly answered, "The Sailor Scouts died to protect and maintain peace. If they are brought back to life an eerie darkness will encompass the face of the universe. Then the chaos will grip he world and embrace it with the sweet tenderness of death. The Sailor scouts will finally try to stop its destructive force but will be incapable of such. With death ad war the light of hope will be replaced by the seed of destruction. With the light's failing we can launch a mighty blast of negative energy that will surely destroy the universe so that a new one can emerge. The Dark gate will surely be able to destroy the starlight gate on the moon, there will be nothing but emptiness as it should be. The Sailor scouts will think they are doing good by fighting this chaos but in doing so they will cause it to grow Destroying the World, they will be the medium to release this sleeping darkness. They will be used as a weapon to destroy peace by being used as an arsenal for evil. They will no longer be guardians of peace, but will be champions of darkness. All we need is someone to lead them. Lead them on a battle against the earth itself."

The chieftain was puzzled, a battle with the earth? None of it made sense to him so he asked, " Who? And or what? Would do such a thing? And why?"

The king said, "He wouldn't directly know. Plus the government has tried to kill him. They have killed his past, and are trying to erase his future, he hates the government and most people. He can't be killed or so I have heard."

The chieftain stopped the king and asked, "If he cannot be killed how will you contain him?"

The king slightly laughed and said, "I don't! but his anger will, he will die from the blast anyway! I will lead him on a quest/mission to retrieve the legendary powers, and we will fight him along the way contributing to his anger. He will trust no one and destroy everything in his path and with the scouts by his side he will surely destroy the light of hope!"

The king stopped as he heard the approaching clack of Sarah's high-heel shoes. Sarah arrived at the corridor's end and bowed before the king. As she bowed she spoke, "He is waiting to speak with you, at your request of course!"

Sarah arose from her stance and the king nodded. As he nodded he spoke, "Bring him to me!"

Sarah nodded and swiftly backed out into the corridor, then turned and continued into the darkness ultimately vanishing within it.

The antechamber was full of candles. Each small flame danced on its individual post offering its light. Although each light individually was dim, combined the candles lit up he entire room. The room was very cozy unlike the room I slept in. The room was decorated with fine linen and many colorful tapestries.

Sarah came to the door and said, "It's time."

So I stood up and followed her out into the hallway. As we moved closer to the main chamber it grew dark. The absence of light made walking quite arduous. We approached the throne room of sorts. The moldings that once were painted with majestic colors were a pale pastel. It was obvious the site was quite old. It reminded me of a catholic church cathedral. The room lacked adequate light but was much brighter than the corridor we came down.

An invisible force oppressed me as the king turned his gaze over to me. Such force lifted as he adverted his eyes and began to speak, "Leave us!" The chieftain and Sarah left the room and walked ever-so slowly down the corridor, till it appeared that they had dissolved, rather than disappeared, into the hall's darkness. As they melted away into the blackness the king spoke, "I've heard a lot about you!"

I hesitantly answered, "You have?"

The king arose from his seat and started towards me. He asked as he climbed down a few steps, "Do you love this world in which you reside?"

I was in shock and asked, "What?"

The king said, "I asked if you love the earth you live in?"

I answered with a bit of uncertainty, "Yes, I guess I like living here!"

The king slanted his eyes down as he started getting even closer to me. Then he stopped a god ten paces away from me and continued to question me, "What about all the pain, death, and suffering?"

I quickly answered, "No one likes them but they happen to encourage growth. Besides there is joy on the Earth as well!"

The king began to slowly walk around me nodding in confirmation. He said, "Perhaps!" A long pause followed. The room was a dull grey, the only light came from above us. The light was coming through windows high in the dome. The room had a huge dome and the windows were so small they only let in trace amounts of light. The king continued pausing his orbit around me to speak, "Your government has failed you ever since you were born."

I was full of sorrow, overcome by my past my eyes sunk to the floor, I drew a breath of air in slowly and depressingly said, "Yes"

The king questioned me, "How does that make you feel?" I refused to answer, the look on my face was a good enough answer. The king asked, "What if I was to tell you that the government wants to destroy the universe and start over, ridding the world of pain and sorrow?"

I turned and said, "I'd say such is impossible! Without pain there would be no way to know how to live, learn, and grow. The same comes with suffering, a person must overcome many obstacles to grow." The king just nodded taking in what I had said. The he allowed me to continue, " The government cannot destroy the universe, can they?"

He nodded and said, "They want to destroy everything that can stand in their way, you were an obstacle they believed necessary to overcome, but they have failed. The government will not stop until nothing can stand against their master plan."

I asked, "What master plan?"

He answered e saying, They are after the legendary mega force, the combination of the two powers. If they can acquire this they can destroy the light of hope. The Mega force can alter the very universe itself! To get to it they have uncovered inter-dimensional portals that lead to the moon kingdom, a destroyed wasteland. There is an inter dimensional gate there. The gate leads to different times, different parts of space and the space between spaces. Most importantly it can lead to where the powers rest amongst the towers they were placed on."

I thought to myself, "how does he know of this gate? The gate that that I read about and that Queen Serenity told me about. Perhaps it was common knowledge."

The king then said, "If they get a hold of the powers…you can only guess what might happen!" So we must stop them by declaring war on the Earth."

I was stunned and my face showed it. I, in shock, asked, "War with the Earth?"

He continued, "They cannot kill you and will surely lose, you won't be alone however, remember it is your destiny. No one can fight Destiny, not even you!"

Destiny? I can only feel what's inside of me. To me that was all there was, I was the only thing I had left. This crazy Bastard must have knew this, what? Does he just want me to get angry. I got that crazy Sonofabitch's Destiny. I'll give it to him, I thought but knew I must remain calm. I asked, "What about the death toll? Don't you know war only hurts the poor and defenseless and has little effect on those who deserve to be punished. What of those who would die unjustly?"

He pretended to care about those he wished to die. He shook his head in a fake disgust for war. He didn't really care about those he would hurt. He only wanted what was best for him. The bloodthirsty brute said, "War is another unavoidable part of the world, an obstacle of sorts to overcome. Remember that with great victory also comes great sacrifice. The people who die won't die unjustly, they will fight for what they believe in and such is noble!"

How can he decide who would die? Who does he think he is? God? I became disgusted every second I stood there. I mustered up the nerve to say, "Why?" I was very upset indeed.

The king said, "No one knows why people have to die but perhaps this is a stepping stone, that we will overcome together, just another challenge for mankind. Besides, it's natural selection you'll just act as its vice!"

Just as the general done, the words that fell off his tongue pierced my soul. With every word I grew more disgusted. I yelled out, "No, I wont!, I cant! I…No!"

The King said, " I'm sorry! I thought you were up to anything! This war will not destroy the Earth but rather act as its aid in development. You seem to be angry! I would be as well, but you are also not thinking clearly. Release your anger on those who dare to try to destroy your world."

Those who are trying to destroy my world. People like him are the ones who want to destroy the world. I said, "No I will not betray reason. I am o traitor to my planet. I will not allow you to destroy my world. No matter what may lay ahead, I will never in my right mind wage a war against the earth. Before I would do such I would wage a war against you and your organization! You are the enemy, of the worst kind. You are to headstrong to understand that your ideals are wrong. In what universe do you have the right to pretend you are on the same level as me. Who are you to Decide the lives of others? You are nothing but a bloodthirsty brute, one who does not care about anything or anyone besides yourself….." As I finished speaking I felt a needle piercing my back between my shoulder blades.

The king asked, "Why couldn't you have listened to reason? If only you would have heard me out…You will, however, do as I command you."

I struggled, but to no avail! I struggled to speak but my words collided together, I did manage to say, just as I was fainting, "Why does it……must…it…come to…this?…."

The Chieftain said, "The drugs are taking effect!"

The king grinned and said "Our mission will be completed in record time. His rage will fuel his will to destroy me. But in so doing he will destroy the world. His anger will fuel his rage, and will bring his revenge against me. His anger will be his Pandora's box."

Sarah waited patiently for my return in the antechamber. When no return came she left the room. She had waited over an hour for me to return. She realized something must be keeping me from returning. She became scared for my safety and fled to her fiancé's room. Andrew was a commander of the Satania-Cals. His cunning wit and tact attracted Sarah. Sarah loved him with her whole heart. They shared everything with each other. They knew each other's moves and planning skills inside and out. They were a perfect couple. Some said they were too close. The king hated this close bond. He wanted Sarah for himself.

Nowadays people spew the word love around but the love they shared was much more than just a word between them. The love they shared burned brighter than the sun. Not in pain but a burning that consumed their souls and surrounded it with an eternal light. They knew they couldn't stay in a place like this, so far away from the light which beckoned them forward like a compass. This light engulfed the darkness of the Satania-Cals. Many were willing to leave the organization, which made the king even more angry.

As Sarah edged herself into the room, Andrew turned and smiled, his sunshine returning to his grey skies, he smiled and said sweetly, " Hello!"

Sarah seemed to ignore him, not out of spite but out of some great sense of impending doom, a tragedy that seemed to hover above them, ready to swoop down and with its talons, rip her heart from her chest. Andrew felt it too: he knew something was wrong, he asked with great care, "What's wrong?"

Sarah looked about the small office-like compartment and answered, "He hasn't come back yet!"

Andrew stared out in front of him, the wildly arranged some papers on his desk as if he was disgusted by the very mentioning of me. He gained his composure and stood up. He grabbed Sarah's hand and led her over to his couch. Sarah sat down first, then after staring into space in deep thought, he sat down beside her.

Andrew nervously spoke, "You seem to care a lot about him don't you?"

Sarah stared into Andrew's cool blue-grey irises and answered, "I believe he is the one that can help us escape from ourselves. Perhaps he can lead us away from evil, and down a lighter path. Maybe he can break the spell that befell us. Perhaps…", she stopped and sighed, then with the returning air she continued, "Maybe he can get us out of this darkly state, this state of perpetual darkness, perhaps he is the one who can break the chains that bind us."

Andrew looked upward, with tears beginning to well up he answered a most dreadful answer, "No one can save us from hell now, we have bound ourselves to it and we ourselves can not escape, It is all my fault, we should have fled a long time ago. Now that the darkness has been unleashed we cannot escape, we are trapped in ourselves. I was greedy and remained. Then I chose you to, no.", he paused. "I knew you were right for me the day I saw you. Perhaps you are right, maybe he can help us but I what manner, the future is uncertain and the past is past. All I know is that I have you now and know that I will love you forever and always, even till the end of time and an eternity past. Even if the stars all faded from the night sky, you would not fade from my heart."

Sarah began to cry, then with a mighty cry she said, "My love for you is endless and to whatever end I will always love you, and know this…Even if I must go to hell so that we may be together, then at least I will be with you!" Andrew swiftly took his arms and embraced Sarah. The caress comforted her in a way she had not known.

Andrew asked, "Why is he so important? Why is the king interested in him? The king is a selfish bastard of a man! He has already suffered enough! Leave him alone!""

Sarah was searching for meaning, then she said with tear-filled eyes, "He can't be killed by any means but what surprises me more is his bottled rage and yet he still has the utmost love ad compassion for a world that rejects him and has always failed him. Still he has the courage to look past what he has been through and grasps the future."

Andrew calmly said, although not sure, "Then perhaps he can help us but in what way, such we know not and its for the best we don't know the future!" What lies within us is stronger than what lies around us. Nothing can break the bond of love. Whether it be through war, the enemy tries, or through suffering, true love cannot be destroyed. What lies within me? How come I was being used by everyone? Am I just a tool? What part of the grand design did I play? What was, what is my mission. No one knows their mission, some go a lifetime without knowing. What's yours? Who am I to say that nothing is possible? I am no one if I did, because all things are possible if there is a fool dumb enough to believe in something. That makes me the dumbest fool. I believe there is goodness in everything. Even in complete darkness love remains strong.


	7. Book Five

**Book Five- The Awakening **

The ominous hum of plane engine awoke me. I still felt like I was in a dream. I felt as if I was part of a cloudy haze, or at least in such. I couldn't understand myself, or my meaning, or why I was on a plane. And the more I tried to think, the more my head hurt. The drugs had taken effect. I wasn't sure what I could do, or what I may be unable to do. I tried to lift my eyelids, the once easy task now seemed impossible. My eyelids seemed to weigh a ton. As I lifted them things were not much better. Just like my brain, my eyes seemed to be caught in a glassy fog cloud. I slowly panned over to my left, my neck seemed to be weightless and seemed to dance on my frame. I could faintly see a tubular structure out a small window. The structure seemed to be the source of the hum. The window, the tube, I reach the conclusion that I was on an airplane. How did I get here? Were is the plane headed?

I pondered a second until the pain returned to my head. Then, still unaware of my control of my body's muscles, I turned my head to the right. You know that pain you get when you keep your neck in an odd position too long then try to turn it another way. That's the feeling that over powered every muscle in my neck. My neck became very stiff, so I stopped turning and fixed my eyes on the person next to me. I could barely make an outline in my head. Why couldn't I have humored the evil king? Perhaps this might not have happened. The man beside me had a heavy beard and mustache. He was in a black suit. He must have been one of them. What's up with black. Perhaps they want to match, I don't know. The only thing I did know is that they are not to be trusted, the lot of them.

The man vaguely smiled as his eyes caught up with mine. He said, "Sarah is going to meet you in a café in Tokyo.

I finally regained my train of thought and said, "Japan?" as I finished the seatbelt light came on and the steward was speaking in Japanese, and another translated.

My head hurt too much to care, but the voice said, "We are arriving the New International Airport Tokyo, Japan. Please have a nice day, and enjoy the remaining portion of your trip!"

The plane dipped from the sky and slowly but surely landed on the runway. Once outside the airport I met with a much familiar scene. I was escorted to another car and pushed inside. What was this dejavu? Ah who cares! I should live in the moment, heck it's all I have left. The car sped off. I sat up and looked out the window to admire the city. The city was nice, but was all too unfamiliar to me. The cars drove on the left side of the road. I admired the city's great architecture, heck at least the roads were better than my hometown's roads. In Detroit you bounce around every few seconds. These roads on the other hand were quite well maintained. All together the city reminded me of a much larger Los Angeles.

The car slowed down and stopped at a café. The agents opened the door to a world I was just starting to understand. I had never left the united states, well unless you count Canada. This city scared me, not because of what it looked like, or felt like. I was scared because: for one, I can't speak Japanese (The only two words I know are Arigato, and konichiwa), another reason was the fact that I didn't know much about it (what we do not know we fear), you might call it culture shock. I wanted to jump back into the car and never come out again. I was afraid to move forward. Everything was foreign to me. The café sign was written in Japanese. The only thing that was familiar was the English subscripts. I pulled my sleeve back to expose my watch. Then I remembered that I was in another time zone so I subtracted a couple hours. It was noon. I stood there waiting for Sarah to save me from this unknown land.

Many people were out and about around the city. Why wouldn't they be. Spring was just around the corner. An early warm period had come o the city. The Pink cherry blossom accented the entire atmosphere. Perhaps this wasn't such a bad place after all. I know that I am a small speck in the middle of a whole dust storm. The dust storm is earth. I knew my place within the earth. Truthfully I was too over conscience of my place within it, so much in fact, that I sealed myself within my space. Perhaps if I was a little more free I would be more eager to explore, but there I stood waiting for two hours.

I looked up into the endless sea of blue, speckled here and there with white fluffy mass. The sky and the city seemed to fit together nicely. I became lost in its beauty. A tap on my shoulder stopped my gaze heavenward. I slowly turned to see who had tapped my shoulder. It was Sarah.

She said, "Sorry I'm late, some things came up."

I asked not really caring about her, "Why am I in Japan?"

People moved by us in great numbers. Sarah said nothing. She knew I was scared, she knew what I was feeling. Well at least I thought that she thought that way. She led me into the café. She got us a booth near the window were we sat down. The rich smell of coffee dominated the café. What else should you expect from a coffee house? A young woman came to serve us. She was speaking in Japanese. Fortunately Sarah knew how to speak the language. Sarah ordered a coffee. The waitress bowed her head and disappeared behind the kitchen doors.

I asked, "Were did you learn how to speak Japanese?"

Sarah waited a second and said, "I have learned to speak over twelve languages. I guess you'd say that my hobby is weird."

I squinted my eyebrows and said, "No not at all."

Sarah just sat there, I don't even know if she heard me. She just stared into space, even when the waitress returned with her coffee. Sarah picked up the mug ad tried to sip. The heat repulsed her. She sat the cup back on its small saucer. After another long pause she smiled, as if a big weight had been removed from her shoulders.

She said, "We've been sent here to head to the temple of the stars below the city were we have to awake the Sailor Scouts from their eternal sleep."

I was shocked, how did she know of the Sailor Scouts? It seems I've been hidden in the dark, and now was just glimpsing the light for the first time.

I said as a test, "The Sailor Scouts are a legend, no a myth!" I stopped to check Sarah's reaction.

Sarah smiled and answered, "You will soon see first hand." Her eyes met mine, and I turned away. Sarah continued, "The Sailor Scouts are real, The Sailor Scouts were sent to the future by queen Serenity to protect their lives. Unfortunately Queen Beryl was sent along, that hag. Beryl reorganized her minions, but after a costly war she was out witted by the Sailor Scouts, and was defeated. Her minions still existed however, evil cannot truly die, it is just sent back to the darkness to grow even stronger. The evil minions found there way into the future kingdom of the earth. Rini helped the Sailor Scouts defeat the Doom Phantom, the wielder of silence.","

Darien paused and hugged Rini tightly. She just giggled. Darien said, "The future is safe because those from the past have sacrificed so much. Rini smiled.

Rini looked up at her dad and said, "Darien I may have been helpful, but what did he do in the past that changed the future? Without Serena, and the sailor scouts we may have never been able to defeat the doom Phantom. Serena smiled. Raye coughed in denial."

Darien smiled and continued with the story knowing that if he didn't start soon they would be at each other's throat., " Sarah continued after a brief sip of her coffee, " The negative universe was growing in strength. After a few powerful adversaries peace seemed to return. The end of the planet might have happened if Sailor Moon and Rini didn't bring the light out of Hotaru in time to destroy Pharaoh 90 the planet eating cloud of destruction. Hotaru gave up most of her life to stop the evil darkness, and became a baby. Pluto, Uranus, and Neptune took care of her. She finally was reawaken as Sailor Saturn. Hotaru grew very fast, which was very necessary to Stop the one who wished to erase the future, the dark moon princess was finally trapped within her mirror once more, then finally the Star Scouts needed help to save the galaxy from the wrath of Sailor Galaxia."

I asked, "Sailor Galaxia?"

Sarah said, "See I know more than you think I do, Sailor Galaxia is the guardian of the galaxy cauldron where all stars are born. She had chaos within her, but Sailor Cosmos (Sailor moon) convinced her to seal it within the hearts of all people along with the light of hope. It seemed that all evil was defeated. That wasn't the case. The battles they fought were just a distraction so that the darkness could assume control over everything, the darkness destroyed the Sailor Scouts. My company of darkness led this assault. Unfortunately we won, we sealed them in their crystals and buried them underground until a person capable of leading them could be found."

I asked, "What does that have to do with me? Why am I here?"

Sarah finished her coffee, sat it down and told me to come closer, as if to tell me a secret. She said as I drew in, " I don't want to be a part of that darkness anymore, the evil king knows it, and wants to destroy me and my fiancé. We are trying to stop our organization, but we can't do this on our own. We need you. You are our only hope, awake the scouts, and lead them against the evil king." I didn't know what to say, Sarah smiled and continued, "I fear the king knows our plans, but I believe he doesn't care. He wants to kill my fiancé."

I nodded and before you knew it I was in the same car, and was traveling again. I was glad I knew my destination. I have been waking up in strange places lately not knowing how I got there or why I was there. How does she know so much. She talks as if she herself was or is a sailor scout. Perhaps the evil king knows more about the Sailor Scouts and perhaps the universe than I do. I wonder what powers does the king have? How many evil agents are there? What truly is the negative universe? It seems everybody wants me to do something for them. They all want me to fulfill their own purpose, but what is my purpose? All these questions ran through my head over and over as we continued our journey through the city. I was beginning to like Tokyo. I wondered what time it was, I lifted my sleeve back and to my surprise my watch was missing. I frantically searched around me wondering were it might have fallen. The watch wasn't anywhere to be seen. That stupid watch was always falling off my wrist. It was just a material thing. It really wasn't mine. I grabbed it from the car I stole. I wondered, was the car planted there on purpose? Was the atomic blast also set up by the evil king? The downtown area faded behind us. We were in an area which was cluttered with small apartments. The houses and apartments complimented each other very well. The apartments quickly faded away and left smaller homes. The car pulled to the side of the road. We had stopped by what looked like a park.

It was a park. It was full of cherry trees pink and in bloom. The door opened and Sarah stood outside waiting for me to come out of the car. I quickly bounded out of the car. I walked along the car until I was standing shoulder to shoulder with Sarah. Sarah didn't say a word all she did was look ahead at a hill in the park. Her eyes shifted from the hill back to me when I asked, "Where are we?"

Sarah grinned coldly, and after a devastating pause she began to speak but stopped and pointed at the hill. She finally said, "We are here, the Palace of the Stars."

I looked at her then back at the hill and said doubtfully, "Here!? All I see is a hill."

Sarah's face crinkled up as if she was ready to knock me out. She was kind of cute when she was mad. She straightened her face line. She calmed herself down by saying, "Yes!" She mumbled under her breath, "Don't be so hard on him, he doesn't know much about these things." She stopped and started thinking, "Come to think of it I still don't know everything about my organization, Patience is necessary. I must not make anymore enemies I already have enough of them! He is just a bit slow in figuring these things out." She Finally came out of her own trance of being deep in thought and said, "We are here, the entrance can only be seen by the light of the full moon."

I stared off into the distant skyline and asked, "So, why me?"

Sarah smiled and answered, "I don't know! I just think our destiny is intertwined. You seem to be a good person at heart, and so much has happened to you."

I sat on the trunk of the car. The heat absorbed by the sun on the black painted fiberglass hull burned through the seat of my blue-jeans. I didn't mind it too much although it hurt very bad. I looked into Sarah's eyes and quickly adverted my own. I was afraid to see what was within her. She seemed too deep to even attempt to try. I wondered what paths she had taken to get to this point? I wondered how much she had to endure? We can only see one side of the great story. It is set up that way so in the end there will be different views of a grand scheme. That's what makes us, it's our experiences, our hardships, our trials, it is what we do in order to overcome them. Everything is recorded. Every story in one great big book. Each with there own story, each different lengths, but each just as important as the rest. I said, "I don't believe in destiny. All I know is right in front of me. I have come to rely on myself because that is all I have left in this world. I have no one, I am very much alone. All I know is that what we do with what we are given makes us who we are. What we do in the present effects the future. We are only what we make of ourselves.

Sarah signaled for the guards that accompanied us to leave us alone. They quickly got in the car and started it up. I hastily jumped off the trunk as they peeled off. I almost fell down but steadied myself just in the nick-of-time. Sarah and Me headed off towards the hill. Our feet crunched into the gravel that made up the path. The sun was slowly setting, and the cold air was swiftly returning. Sarah wasn't wearing much except a spring dress. She seemed cold so I offered her my jacket. She refused at first, but as the sun sank lower she started to shiver. I quickly removed my jacket and wrapped it around her.

I asked, "So who is your fiancé? Is he nice?"

Sarah answered, "Andrew is a good guy, you and him would get along quite nicely. He is very cunning, and he has a commanding presence. I love him so much. I'm afraid for his safety. He can be quite naïve at times." She smiled at me and then turned to look at the skyline. She continued, "There are many things we cannot explain in life and what we can't explain we hide away. Humans are afraid of change, the are all afraid of what it is to bring!"

We laid down on the hill, the goose bumps weltered up on my skin. It was becoming a very cold night. I leaned back laying down looking into the infinite reaches of space, the stars were not visible, but Venus loomed over the horizon burning ever-so-brightly. I searched for the moon, but it was currently blocked by a huge patch of clouds. I asked, "What is your mission? How can I trust you?"

She halfheartedly smiled and said, "You don't have to trust me, but I feel that you do, I myself are as lost as you are on the road called life. I feel sorry for you being all alone."

I said, "Don't be, I'm not"

Sarah closed her eyes and said, "I feel somewhat safe when I'm around you. I believe that if me and Andrew have you on our side as well as the Sailor Scouts on our side we can't loose."

I quickly asked, "Where are these so called powers the evil king is looking for?"

Sarah was puzzled and said, "I really don't know, but I know we must get to them before he does! If we don't…well I don't even want to guess!"

Then she turned to face me and said, "I bet you know were they are hidden."

I was very hesitant and even though she freed me before I still didn't fully trust her. That's just something else I have learned, trust no one no matter how close, those who are the closest can hurt you the most.

Sarah began to laugh a bit and then said, "You are wise to be cautious, but you can always trust me."

With her words still ringing in my ears the little trust I had for her slowly ebbed away. I couldn't believe the words that were coming from my lips. It was if I was betraying everything I stood for, "All I know is that the powers can be reach by traveling through a gate of sorts. The gate links all points of time and space. The gate is found on the moon, the company you work for the Satania-Cals have found two portals to the moon located on this map." I pulled the map out and Sarah told me to put it away with the movement of her hand. She probably knew the locations. As time slipped ever onward into the future the dreary clouds didn't yield the moon. Just as we were about to get up and leave the clouds broke allowing the moon's light to pass over the hill. The hill began to glow. This was new. I never heard of anything like this. The hill lit up in a most colorful display. A doorway appeared. I was very amazed at what was happening.

I was scared of what may lay ahead in the cave, or palace in the hill side. I edged Sarah out in front of me like a coward using her as a portable shield. The doorway led into a small chamber. At the end of the chamber there was a spiral staircase that led downwards deep within the Earth. The walls glowed with the weird light that engulfed the outside. It was a light show like the tunnels in some airports like the one back home. A laser light show of multiple colors constantly fading in and out, changing from bright laser-like colors to a dull pastel color. Sarah and me headed down what seemed like an endless flight of stairs. The space was cramped and the stairwell was quite cramped as well. If a person had claustrophobia they wouldn't be able to stay here a second without flipping out. The wall was circular and it totally wrapped around the stairwell. To me this palace was more of a tomb.

The staircase continued on for what seemed like an eternity. Downward we walked. Finally, the staircase came to an end. I wondered how such a small plot of land held such an extensive tomb. The Stairway opened into a small antechamber. Sarah stood staring ahead. I asked, "What's wrong?"

Sarah said with enthusiasm, "Nothing! Look at that!"

I asked, "Look at what?" My eyes fell over a huge-round-stone table sitting in an adjacent room. I thought to myself, "Whoever built this temple must have been a genius. There were relics from all points of time. I asked, "Who built this temple?"

Sarah said, although she only partially heard my question, " My fiancé was the designer. The King had him design this place to house the sailor crystals. He owns this park. Look!" I looked at the table, as I did She said, "There they lay the Scouts who have fought the darkness to the best of their ability. Their souls are sealed forever in the crystals that make them. They are sleeping an eternal sleep. The Guardian Angels of this system lay asleep. The evil king wants to convert them into the demons of destruction. You must awake them, use their power to kill the evil king. Use them for good. Please I beg you! You are a good person at heart and the world took advantage of you. But please understand it wasn't the people of earth who did this to you. It was the very organization I work for."

I said to her, "You are very nice, although you don't understand what I have went through. You have only heard stories, rumors. I understand you. If it was your corporation, or organization, and I try to destroy it then every human will be effected. War must begin, but I fear that I cannot destroy your king without the sacrifice of many people. War I guess is unavoidable. Tell me the truth, why did the sailor scouts go to sleep?"

Sarah said, "The Sailor scouts were attacked by my corporation from the inside. I am a sailor scout of sorts."

I asked, "Of Sorts?"

She began to cry, she stumbled over her words, "I.I.. I am the one who destroyed them! I am the Sailor Scout of Chaos, and I no longer wish to serve the evil within me. The Sailor Scouts figured out what we were trying to do. The light of hope which Galaxia sealed along with Chaos in the hearts of all people started to fail. Chaos was released. I fought them and Sailor Moon the Sailor of the Cosmos sealed my powers within herself to safeguard the world against the evil empire. She knew they were after it. If they had gotten their hands on Chaos. They could have destroyed the universe leaving only the darkness. The new kingdom of Hell on earth! A new war torn kingdom. I am the Chaos within! The Emptiness of Space, the Sailor Scout of Dark matter and Dark energy. If you wake the Sailor Scouts up you wake me up as well. We must save the dying Universe!"

I was certainly stunned, the sailor scout of the emptiness? The chaos within? I said more questioning then speaking, "So, if I wake up the Sailor scouts war will return to the earth once more. A blanket of destruction. And you will be the leader?"

Sarah said, "No, I cannot, you are the one who will lead us. Sailor Saturn will drop her glaive of silence the Earth will be purged of darkness. Then Sailor Cosmos will reawaken the Earth. True many must die, but it is your call, you have two choices: One-you let the darkness grow until it can engulf the Universe. You sacrifice the world, no the Universe you love. -or- Two-you awaken the Sailor Scouts, and together we will start a war to repel the darkness back into space where it belongs."

I asked, "How can I trust you to follow me? You have powers! What type, that I fear! I will wake up the Sailor Scouts and wage war against the Earth, We will restart, but Queen Serenity told me that Chaos is the enemy, your trying to tell me that chaos is good? You are a Sailor Scout? Oh I'm so confused. Anyway if we wake the Sailor Scouts up can't the evil king use Chaos? Anyways what is Chaos?"

Sarah sighed then tried to explain, "Chaos, first of all is what most of the universe is made of. The Emptiness of space is filled with Dark matter, whole planets are hidden in its veil. Chaos can be used to Repel the Blast of the Dark Gate."

I asked interrupting her, "Dark Gate?"

She Said, "That's not important right now! No the king wants you to use Chaos to do his bidding. Chaos is nothing without the light of hope! Darkness isn't evil but evil dwells within it. I am only the bearer of the Darkness, I cannot use its power! Queen Serenity fears this power because she couldn't control it due to her greed! That is one of the reasons she needed the Sailor Scouts to protect her, she knew chaos would destroy her world."

I asked, "How can I control Chaos?"

She Said, "You are no stranger to greed, but since you have learned to live without you alone can wield its power. When you get the Powers you can use Chaos and the light of hope to repel no vanquish the darkness."

I said, "You sure think of me highly. Forget this Chaos crap, I just want to wake them up. I really don't want to do any of this, I just want a normal life! I don't want to destroy the world, or anything else! I'm sorry I don't know what to do."

Sarah Said, "It is your choice. I can't force you to do anything you don't want to do."

I walked into the room with the round stone table. The table took up most of the room. On the table there were numerous brightly colored stones. Each stone gave off its own light. In the center of the table there was an inscription written in Japanese but to my surprise I was able to read it.

It read, "To save the world from Chaos we enslaved ourselves in stone. Evermore to rest an eternal sleep until we are needed once more, until the day comes when the bearer of chaos finds the one who can control its power. The one who can lead us to reclaim what is lost to the Darkness, before the hour of the event horizon, on the edge of what is known, he must awake us to fight a battle to free the world of its oppressors once more. Beware, however, the Chaos that sleeps amongst us it can consume the entire universe if it fell in the wrong hands."

Sarah said, "If you are willing to take this risk then pass your hands over each stone!"

I was scared, I knew nothing of Chaos. I really didn't understand much of what she said. I wondered deeply what may happen if I awoke them, so I hesitated. I put my hand out over a stone and it started to glow in a light-blue tone. I touched it and it was so cold it burned my hand. I jerked my hand back quick. All I knew was that if I woke up the Sailor scouts and Sarah turned renegade I could use them to fight her. I wondered how the Sailor scouts might react to being woke up, and seeing the one who forced them into this mess.

I put my hand over each stone, and one by one they started to glow. Whispers, I could tell what they were saying it was rough, choppy, and slurred. I finally passed the last stone with my hand. The walls that shone in colors so vividly had faded to stone color. The darkness returned to the room for a second as the stones stopped shining. Then in a beautiful display of lights they came back each pulsing in their own color.

I started speaking! I couldn't control my tongue. I was scared. I could hear myself saying, "Amy you must revive your body and become Sailor Mercury once more. Your power of ice is needed to shatter that of obscurity and ignorance." The Light-blue Sphere vanished. "Mina, you must revive and become Sailor Venus, to crush hatred and vanity with love and light." The orange sphere vanished as well! "Serena and Darien arise again and become who you were destined to be, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask, your love for each other will shine throughout the universe!" There spheres disappeared too! "Raye reawaken and Become Sailor Mars, Lita reawaken and become Sailor Jupiter. You shall burn the chaff of evil away, and Strike at the core of adversity." Their spheres disappeared, the darkness was slowly coming back to the room. The Last four spheres were the only light left, I didn't want to awaken them because if their light went out how could I see? I couldn't believe it, I was beside myself as I continued to speak, I tried to stop myself but was incapable of such. "Omara arise and become Sailor Uranus. Michelle reawaken and become Sailor Neptune. You will shatter the Darkness that embraces the world, you will flood out all negativity. Your destiny is pure, together you will not fail." "Awake Guardian of time. Trista, awake and become Sailor Pluto the guardian of time. Time tells all, and its story will not fade." One Stone remained, the light it emitted was very dim. Its color was black although its aura was grey. "Awaken Angel of Death, the bringer of Destruction, the one who saves the earth by destroying it, awake and let all be afraid, your services are needed once more. Hotaru become Sailor Saturn ruler of Destruction, governess of the fall of mankind."

There was no light, I reach out to find Sarah, Then, as soon as my eyes started to adjust to the Darkness a blinding light exploded from the center of the table. I couldn't see, now there was too much light. A voice called out from within the light, "Where am I?"

The light ebbed away and the walls were now dancing in light just as before. However, there were people standing where the table was! The voice called out again, "Where am I?"

Were these the sailor scouts? I felt inadequate compared to them! What have I done to save the Earth? All I wanted deep within me was revenge. Revenge to Destroy the Earth. Sarah wants me to destroy the Earth to Save it from itself. I am confused, more than I ever was in my life. Was this a dream? Yeah it must be! Magical girls! Chaos? The Darkness within? Maybe I'm in a movie? This thought entertained me! Yeah, I'm just wondering why the Director hasn't said cut! Was I that good? Maybe he did and I wasn't paying attention! If this was a movie I wanted to do my best to act as good as I could. I walked right up to the woman asking me where she was and kissed her. Not just a peck on the cheek, like you would give your mom, one of those Hollywood film kisses, you know the kind that convey a lot of emotion and some deep meaning of significance.

Sarah looked on as I did and asked, "I hope you don't mind me asking, but what the hell do you think you're doing?"

I was stunned! What was I doing? Then I looked back at Sarah dumbfounded. Sailor Jupiter was blushing. My first kiss, what the hell! I tried to speak but couldn't talk. I finally managed to say, "I'm sorry! I …." My words slurred together again.

Sailor Jupiter was stunned, she said, "Its alright, I kind of enjoyed it!"

Sailor Venus started to speak, "I bet you did! That is so unfair! What about me?"

All the Sailor Scouts started to argue. Sarah Said, "See what you've done! Now were never going to get out of here!"

I said, "I don't know what came over me! I…I just, I guess I'm so overwhelmed by everything! I don't know what to say!"

Sarah said, "It's alright!"

The Sailor Scouts continued to bicker amongst themselves. Sailor Mars said, "That's just my luck, hey wait!" They stopped to listen to Raye. Raye continued, "Where are we?"

Sarah said, "The Palace of the Stars! You have been awoken to fight evil once more!"

Sailor Pluto asked, "Who are you?"

Sarah asked in reply, "You don't know? You can't remember?"

Sailor Pluto said, "No, actually I don't know. I have no memory of this room, nor you. I can remember my name, I can remember who to fight for, and what to fight with, but I can't remember my life on earth, and I can't remember what happened to me, and the sailor scouts."

I asked the entire group, "None of you know? How about the Silver Millennium the kingdom of the moon? All the battles you've fought!"

Sailor Moon said, "Yes, I remember it all, but I know nothing about what happened to me or my life on earth."

Sarah drug me aside. She whispered in my ear, "Their memory of their life on earth seems to have bee erased so that they only obey. We must g outside, the clouds will cover the moon shortly, then we will be trapped!"

I turned towards the Sailor Scouts and Said, "Let's go outside where there is more room to talk!"

We single filled our way up the staircase and finally got outside. Just as the last one got out the moon was hidden behind a cloud. Just in the knick of time. The Palace of stars fell in on itself. An eerie feeling crept into my inner soul. I looked up at the sky, it was once full of stars, but now they seemed more distant as if they were fading, hiding their gaze toward earth. I thought that I was silly for thinking this way.

Sarah led me away from the group and asked, "So you have noticed?"

I asked, "Noticed what?"

She answered, "The lights are fading! I was wrong! Chaos!" she stopped as if she was scared to continue. She looked into space and said, "I have made a terrible mistake, you were right, what if we cannot control chaos, What if we can't reach the powers in time! I have made you unleash a cataclysmic power." I was trying to make sense of her ramblings, then in anger she said, "I bet that's why he wanted them to be awakened, he didn't just want you to lead them in battle, he wanted you to awaken them so he could force you to use chaos against the world, he wants to destroy the Universe. We must go to him immediately, He is so full of himself, but he is a prisoner within his own palace, he may be the king, but his subjects are not fully loyal. He hates the fact that Andrew and I are against the darkness. He has used us for the last time! We must get to Andrew, we need his guidance."

I would talk to the king! What would I say? Should I tell him everything? I despised him, but in the search for truth there are no enemies, but ponderings and lies! I was confused! That's something no one should be, but we all do get confused. Who are we, we are what we make ourselves. All on the road of life, in a race. Some get lost and confused, and those who are get left behind in a cloud of dust.

I needed light, but to find it I was going to have to plunge deeper within the Darkness. It seems odd how I can be so close and yet so far from the truth. I wonder why I am the main attraction? So much events have transpired, Why me? I guess I am self-centered, I don't want to be. If I am going to play a part in a grand scheme I might as well think of others. I may be alone, but I'm not dragging others down with me! If I must fight I will do it for others, for myself! There's that word again, me m…e… You know if I would stop to think about others perhaps I would learn more. We traveled back to the Satania-Cals' headquarters, the Sailor Scouts were dead asleep. Sarah was as well. I couldn't sleep. I was busy wondering why? Not just for me, but for all! I looked at them as they slept. Just looking at them gave me the peace to fall asleep.


	8. Book Six

**Book Six-The Chaos Revealed **

Plunging into the infinite pool of darkness to bring my weary soul peace and light? It didn't sound right. The king seemed to know an awful lot about everything. Perhaps I could get something out of him. The chaos that consumes the world is man's inability to care for others. Could this be the chaos that could destroy the earth, perhaps, but what if it was more! I was full of hate not just for the king, but for letting myself get dragged into this. I guess I had no choice in the matter. When a person is consumed by anger and greed he/she acts irrationally. What was I to do? With no where to run and nowhere to hide myself I had to stand up and face what bound me, the king, but what was I to say or do? I was scared. What is this chaos truly? True I hated the earth, but still I didn't want to really destroy it, sure there are times I do and have, but I hate this darkness ten-thousand times more than the earth. Perhaps this Darkness is pushing me to destroy the earth, provoking me, edging me on. What is the Light of hope? The king only wants war sure fine, I'll give it to him, just not in the way he hopes. Or perhaps that's what he wants, could he be that cold. To have me kill him to start a war? I guess I really have no choice in all of this. I don't want to fight, but I must, I must start a war no matter the cost to stop this evil, I will kill the king and set his servants free. But I am scared that in doing so I condemn myself to watching helpless people die, that I cannot bare. My weary soul aches at every thought of others' suffering, and I become burned up inside to learn, to piece together the truth. The truth that perhaps the things I stand for caused this suffering. The darkness must be destroyed, not pushed back into a corner where it hides, grows and multiplies but it must be eradicated . I alone cant do this. I suppose without evil, to some extent, there can be no good. There must be balance, and right now the darkness outweighs the goodness.

I was asleep, yet I wasn't asleep. I wrestled with my emotions. I was dreaming that I was standing out above a giant hole. Then in an instant I began to fall. I kept falling and falling. I jerked awake suddenly. My head hit something hard and I was out again. The same dream, and again I woke up. I had slept the whole night, but I was very tired, which seemed strange. Reality struck me, where am I? I woke up to a familiar sight! I was in the same room I had slept in before! There was no light. I forgot about the metal or blunt object, I really couldn't tell. I hit it again, this time I dreamed about a black hole. I fell in and was twisted into oblivion, over and over, and over! I woke up again! How did I get back here? Does someone carry me and set me down in a certain place when I pass out? My head hurt very bad! There was little light passing through the small window. The sky was full of clouds that hid the sun. It seemed very gloomy. I navigated around the blunt object and looked out the window up into the sky. There was a dense blanket of cloud over the sky. My heart sank. Now the sun refused to shine where I needed it. I wanted the light but could only receive darkness. I grew scared, that perhaps I would never see the sun again. I laid my head back down wondering what the day might bring. There was a knock on the door. I sat up fast hitting my head again, I didn't pass out this time. The door slowly swung open an unfamiliar face peered at me. Who was this person? I didn't know what to expect from him.

He came into the room and smiled, he said, "My name is Andrew!"

I looked at him, I had to squint to see. I grabbed my head. I must have done it because I was in pain, but the second I touched it, it felt better.

Andrew looked into my eyes and said, "You are the one, the Sailor Sc…" He was cut off by Sarah.

Sarah said, "How did you sleep?"

I said, "Not too good, I had a nightmare"

Sarah said, "About what?"

I said, "I was falling for eternity, then I was sucked into a black hole."

Sarah Grinned gingerly and said, "I think its best you go see the king now!" Why did my dream scare her? At least it seemed like it did. Her face had lost expression when I told her. I headed out the door and left Sarah and Andrew in the room together.

Sarah said," I had him wake up the Sailor Scouts."

Andrew asked in distaste, with extreme emotion, "You had him do what? Do you know if the king gets his hands on chaos he will use it to wipe the Universe clean of Human Life. He will control every planet, every galaxy, every dimension, then nothing will matter, he will kill everything including himself, he will erase existence itself."

Sarah was kind of scared, "I…Know he would, but he needs the Powers to open the Dark Gates of Hell, the Black Gate, that will destroy the universe allowing the dark one to rule."

Andrew said, " That is true, I wonder sometimes if he really knows what he is doing. He will have him destroy the earth, how can he rule a void planet, or perhaps the king really isn't all that evil, maybe he is just mad at me, and he wants to destroy me and you. It's kind of funny how all of this started. We were normal people with normal lives, you wanted to teach, I waned to fight crime, The King wanted to be a Leader, he loved you with his whole heart, he loved you so much he was so afraid of being rejected he pushed you aside to protect himself from his feelings. Then one day you died, it shattered his heart, he tried to kill himself, instead of accepting Sailor Saturn's hand to take him to his eternal place he made a deal with the dark one. That was the beginning of the end, he used his body as a channel to bring evil into this world so that he could bring you back. Beryl led him astray as well. She promised him eternal love then broke his heart. He turned away from his emotions and sealed them out. Deep down Brian loves you still, but the darkness has hardened his heart. You fell in love with me, he loved you but you chose another. Our deal is binding, we are supposed to serve the dark one, but now that evil has taken over and corrupted the world, we are nothing."

Sarah began to cry, as she sobbed she said, "So do you really thing he is the one?"

Andrew said, "I do, and King Brian has went through a lot."

I marched slowly down the corridor the hallway didn't seem as dark as it had before, Brian was talking to his chieftain as I approached the throne room.

Brian asked, "Why hasn't chaos awoken, the Sailor Scouts are awake. All the pieces of the puzzle are falling into place."

The Chieftain stepped closer towards the throne and said, "I don't know why Chaos hasn't awoken. Perhaps it isn't time."

Brian nodded, and asked a question that startled the chieftain, "Do you think I'm doing the right thing? I love Sarah, but…..", a pause followed. The King yelled out in a voice that wasn't his own, the sound echoed off every wall, "Shut up! You will obey me! This is no longer your body, this is mine, All you have is darkness don't let anyone take that from you as well. The vessel you have found must be on my side, He must join the darkness, he…" Brian's voice came back, "This is my body, this is my soul, this is my life, I am me, I am…I am…"

The chieftain fled, he ran toward me and said, "Brian has flipped. Lately he hasn't been himself, the Satania-Cals have broken into two parties, the loyalists to darkness and those who have betrayed the darkness. I don't know what to do! I am scared, the darkness is coming."

He ran again down the hallway frantically, he was a friend of Brian's in the past, but ever since Brian was possessed he hasn't even shown interest In his friend. Brian has become despondent, lost within himself. I came upon the throne room, the darkness returned as if whatever goodness within the dark king had faded forever. The king gazed at me, his power no longer had any effect.

I called out, "Brian! If that is your name! I must talk to you!"

A voice I hadn't heard before came out of his mouth, the darkness lifted as the word spilled off his tongue, it was in desperation, "HELP ME! I'M Not Bad!", the voice faded away into the tone I was used to hearing, the darkness returned, the light was absorbed as he spoke, "You are foolish to think of me as Brian, I am the King, you came to see me because you are confused right? I can help!"

I nodded and said in an inner sarcasm, "Yes king!"

He smiled and said, "Chaos, it is a part of all of us, it allows us to grow, to learn from our mistakes, it is what makes us do what we must do to survive, it is our human nature, without it we are lost, it contains great power that must be checked by the light of hope, which is our guide, our beckon of hope amongst chaos, and it is fading, soon all that will be left is the darkness, the chaos."

I said, "The human nature is to kill, to destroy, it is destruction, and the light of hope is calmness, that is what you want to destroy, if you do you would use chaos to wipe the universe clean of life, even your own. Stop hiding in the dark, there is no solace in it. You wish to erase the past because you are afraid of the future."

The king sneered, then said, "You are just a human, you can't understand what is happening, you must start a war with Earth, you must destroy it, release your hate and destroy the world you love, use your hate, use it and destroy destroy, destroy. You have your army, lead them against the world."

I asked, "Won't some of your evil agents be destroyed?"

He smiled and said, "Yes they will, but they will be reborn, made whole by the dark one! It is a worthy sacrifice! I have the perfect person to lead you, you already have met him, no? Andrew is a…Well a great soldier. He will guide you on your mission! Go now, tell him what I have told you, Send the Scouts to me now."

I marched back down the hallway toward my room. I thought to myself, "Now I'm even more confused, Why the Scouts? If he plans to destroy the world why doesn't he just do it? All ideas of destroying the world had faded from my soul. The only thing I wanted to destroy was the darkness. If there was a good Brian I wanted to free him. I wondered how to free him.

I continued to my room, but Sarah grabbed my collar almost choking me. I let out a yelp! Sarah told me to follow her with a jerk of her head. Sarah led me down a hallway I had never seen before. I looked up, one of the florescent light bulbs was burning out, in a last attempt it flickered on and off violently. I lagged behind to watch the light dance, grow, and fade. Sarah stopped by a door and waved to me to come closer. I continued onward, I wondered were we were going.

I stopped beside Sarah, she pointed into the room and said, "Go in!"

I hesitated, then I saw Andrew inside and moved into the room. Andrew stood up as soon as I entered. He said, "Hello again!"

I nodded and sat down on the couch. I looked around the room. There was a bookshelf with a broken shelf, it was leaning towards me. The books were still there, they seemed old, I guessed they had been sitting their so long they hadn't fell because they remained in that way for so long, they just were accustomed to staying in that position. Andrew's desk was littered with papers, tons of them. On one of his walls there was a huge celestial chart. The chart was so big it covered the entire wall it was placed on. Overall the room had a good feel to it.

I asked, "Why did you bring me here? Are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong?"

Sarah said, "No, you didn't do anything wrong, and no we are not mad at you."

Andrew said, "I think we better tell you a bit about the Sailor Scouts!"

I nodded and Sarah continued speaking for Andrew, " Sailor Moon has the Silver Imperium Crystal, and she can use it to wake up a sleeping planet, Sailor Saturn can destroy a planet. Saturn is sometimes called the angel of Death. We must put the earth to death, an eternal sleep, we will have Sailor Moon reawaken it once we have repelled all the darkness from it. By destroying the Earth we won't have to start a war.", she stopped and asked, "Do you understand?", I nodded and she continued, "You must have her drop the glaive of silence. She will erase the world of evil, but in doing so her life will be started again! You must lead the Scouts in a battle against a city of the king's choice, and you must destroy the Earth."

I really didn't know what to say, I asked, "The king, is he possessed?"

Sarah said, "Yes he is, but that isn't important now, you mustn't dwell too deeply of the past, you must fight for our future."

Andrew said, "Sarah, calm down, he is only confused, he doesn't know about our past, he is only a person, he isn't a weapon, look at him, he is glazed over with deep underlying emotion, he is scared, angry, and confused."

Sarah apologized, and Andrew continued, "You must tell us about what you have learned from Queen Serenity, you must tell us how to get to the moon kingdom! We must know just in case Saturn is incapable of Destroying Earth. We must use the Powers, please tell us everything!"

I don't know why I told them, perhaps it was just to make everything more clear, I told them everything, I showed them the map. Queen Serenity told me a lot of things while I was on the moon. She was a very intelligent person, she was growing weak. I wanted to see her again! She had been through a lot in her lifetime.

Andrew and Sarah started arguing, and discussing what they would do, and what I should do. I left the room, I was bored, I wandered down endless halls. I passed millions of doors, some leading to other hallways. I decided to head back to my room, I might just take a nap.

Sarah said, "Andrew, I love you more than life itself, I am very scared. Not just for myself, but for him as well. I'm also afraid of what might happen to you as you escort them to destroy the world, I'm afraid that if you go I will never see you again. I don't want you to die!"

Sarah laid her head in Andrew's lap, her eyes were full of tears, Andrew ran his fingers through her hair. As he did he said, "I won't die! I don't think he will let me die. He is a good person. On his surface he wants to kill, and destroy, but deep within his heart he loves everyone, and everything.", he stopped messing with her hair as if something came over him, it was a sense of great uncertainty, he sat there for a minute.

Sarah asked, "What's wrong?"

Andrew lied as to protect her, "Nothing, I guess I'm caught up in thought! You must go to Los Angeles, there you will be safe from the king, you also can go through the portal to escape if the world is actually destroyed."

Sarah was confused and asked, "What do you mean if? Saturn has the power, right?"

Andrew answered, "Yes she does, but the darkness will fight back, there is a big chance that we will fail. With him I feel that we will have a better chance."

Sarah was scared and asked, "What if you guys fail, how will you get away from the Government? You would have to cross the entire United States, through countless enemies."

Andrew said, "I will go an try to talk to the king!"

Sarah frowned, and said, "Don't say anything Stupid!"

Andrew grinned and Sarah sat upright as he got up. Sarah Started to cry. She knew she would never see him again, she came to my room. She sat down at the end of my bed. I wanted to say something but words seemed sparse. Sarah's face turned from an expression of sadness to anger.

She said, "If anything happens to Andrew I will never be able to forgive you.", she started crying again, her face returned to a sorrowful mood, she continued, "Promise me, promise me you won't let Andrew die. He means the world to me."

I said, "I swear on my life that I won't let anything happen to Andrew! You must truly love him!"

Sarah sniffled, she was comforted by the question and said, "He is everything to me."

I said, "You two belong together, you should be happy at least you have someone. I have never had anything. I have only had myself. I'm alone, I have always been alone. I want to know something."

Sarah asked, "What?"

I sat up beside her and asked, "Was it always this way? What has happened to this world? Why? Brian, Is he truly bad? How did all of this really start?"

Sarah said, "I don't know much about it all. My family died in a fire, I was taken in by a government agency, they set me up with foster parents, while in High School I met Brian, he was shy. I loved him, but he seemed to be repulsed by the very mentioning of my name. Turns out he loved me more than life itself. I fell in love with Andrew, he was my only friend. The government stopped sending money, my foster parents died, I lived with Andrew and his family. I went out one day to see Brian, just as I crossed the street, a drunk driver hit me, I looked both ways, he wasn't there before, he came out of nowhere. I wasn't dead, but I was in a coma. I remained in that state for six years. Brian was so upset, he felt that he was the reason that I got hurt. He blamed himself for my death. He committed suicide. Sailor Saturn came to take his soul to eternity. Brian refused to leave earth. He made a deal with the dark one. He allowed the Dark one to use his body to bring darkness into this world. A medium by which demons could take control of he Earth. The deal was that if he allowed the dark one to use his body and swear allegiance forever, the dark one would bring me back. The dark one placed Beryl in charge as before. Beryl toyed with Brian. She pretended to love him just to break his heart. So he rules now after Beryl's defeat. He seals himself away. He has a big heart, he used to laugh, now when he is in control all he does is cry. I love him as well, but I love Andrew Better. Tell me, did I make a mistake?"

I didn't speak, the silence broke Sarah's Heart. I guess you never really know when to be quiet or when to say something. I was sad and said, "Please forgive me, Now I understand, I.I"

Sarah smiled and said," I must go, If I don't see you again, I want you to know you are the one, you will always remain in my heart." I tried to speak, but I failed, she slipped slowly away, as if she vanished, I tried to reach out, she was gone. I started to cry, I was so self-centered. I failed to understand that she had a sad life. Why? WHY? What is my problem? I was afraid! She was heading For Los Angeles. I might not see her again, I wanted to say many things to her, she was the only one that cared. I laid back down and stared into the sky through the window.


	9. Book Seven

**Book Seven-The Fall**

The sky was dark, it was like my soul, so full of chaos. The clouds rushed across the sky and ran together, colliding, and separating. Time seemed to have no bounds. There was nothing left of me. I wondered what the Sailor Scouts were like. I had never had a friend besides Sarah, I feared her deep within my soul. I feared that I couldn't live up to my promise. When I felt my worst there was a knock on the door. A woman with yellow-blonde hair peered into the room. Her hair resembled a bowl of spaghetti with two meatballs on top of her head. She smiled at me and shut the door behind her. As she did a moan came from the other side. She had belted a man in the face. It was Darien. He clasped his nose.

Darien screamed, although he wasn't mad, "OW! Serena!" He wiped his hand under his nose to check for blood. He was relieved to see none. He calmed down and said, "That hurt!"

I remained silent for a few moments, you could cut the tension with a knife. I was afraid to ask anything, I finally got the nerve to ask, "So you are the daughter of Queen Serenity? And you must be the infamous Prince Endymion!?"

She answered, "Yes I am… how do you know my mother?"

"I have seen her on the moon kingdom", I paused and asked, "So what did the king have to say?"

Darien spoke, "I thought Queen Serenity died!"

I was shocked and said, "No, she isn't dead, but she is very sick."

Serena started to talk, "The king didn't say much! By he way who are you?"

I answered, "I am really not sure anymore."

Serena looked around the dark room and asked, "How long has it been?"

I asked Since when?"

She smiled and said, "Since we fell asleep. What year is this? What happened to us? Where are we?"

I started, "You have been asleep for 12 years. Right now it is 2010. I really don't know what happened to you. You are in a secret government installation outside of Dallas, Texas."

Serena's eyes glazed over with anticipation for news of the years she was asleep, her anticipation broke as she said, "Texas!?", she started to wonder then asked, "I am not from the U.S. so how can I speak English?"

I didn't know how to answer, I stared at Darien hoping that he would save me from the eerie silence left by her remarks, and questions. No relief came, this was awkward. I wanted to answer her but was unable to come up with the words. Serena was growing impatient, she needed answers, an I couldn't give her any. She started asking a series of questions about the things she had missed while asleep. She asked about the types of music, the movies, the video games, comics, clothes. I answered most of her questions to the best of my ability. I guess if I was asleep for eleven years I would miss a lot of things, and would like to know everything that I missed."

Darien was stunned and said, "2010!?!" I nodded and he continued, "A lot of things have happened in 11 years!"

The door swung open, Darien, Serena, and Me turned to see who was coming in. Andrew stepped in. His Irises gleamed with the light from the hall. Andrew said, "We must leave soon!" Darien and Serena nodded in agreement, I just stared at him in amazement. I spoke, almost tripping over my own words, "What… Uh… City did the king suggest we "destroy"?"

Andrew started to speak, as he started to say, "New York City", I became scared, and very upset at the same time. I wanted revenge, but not in this way. He continued, "We must fly to the city tonight. Get ready for war."

War? All it brings is death! How could it bring life? How could we expect to destroy the darkness? Who is Sailor Saturn, I wanted to meet all of the Sailor Scouts. Darien and Serena left along with Andrew. I didn't own anything so packing was easy."

There was a plane waiting outside. It was a private jet, the luxurious kind. I moved toward the back of the plane. A young lady about a year younger than me stepped in. She had short, black hair. In her left hand she held a long Glaive. Was this the sailor scout of destruction? She smiled at me as she took a seat near the door. Another one came in the plane, she held a staff. She was laughing, perhaps she was joking around with someone outside. I wasn't really paying her much mind. She is Sailor Pluto, and she has the power to stop time for a brief period of time to save the ones she cares about. Two more came in. One had blue green hair, she was Sailor Neptune. Her power was to use and command the Sea, and the waters of the Earth. Uranus came in, she had short blonde hair. Her abilities were to use the wind and cause earthquakes. She reminded me of a man. Sailor Mercury controls Ice, her hair was dark-blue, she sat down up front. Sailor Venus had long blonde-yellow hair like Serena. She used light to destroy enemies, as well as the powers of love. Sailor Jupiter came into the plane, she bumped her head. She thought herself to be too tall. Actually she was about normal. Her brown hair blended well with her green outfit. She controlled lightning, and plant powers. Darien and Serena came through the plane door. Followed by Sailor Mars and Andrew. Mars had power over fire, and had black hair. The noise level grew greater as each person boarded the plane. It was impossible to make out any one conversation. The chatter overlapped itself almost like it was blended together. The door shut and everyone paused. I wish I could have my past erased, all I felt inside was anger and pain. I wanted to fight the government for its crimes against all humanity, then realized that it was only the evil that made them do what they had done. It was all because of love. Love for a person who could never love Him back. Brian was such a fool. Or was he? All for love! Brian must have really loved her. I was so deep in thought I couldn't hear a comment addressed to me.

The voice rattled around my subconscious. I thought I was hearing things. After all who would want to talk to me? Besides Sarah, but she was gone. The Voice called out again, it jerked me back to reality, "Hey you!"

I said, for some strange reason, "Hey Me?!", I looked out to see who spoke, I couldn't tell, everything was a blur of emotions, my lips wanted to move but my brain couldn't tell them what to say.

The voice was Sailor Neptune's. She was very kind and asked, "So, who are you, and how did you get here? Are you a sailor scout?" The idea was preposterous, Me a sailor scout? Come to think of it there were a lot of sailor scouts, according to Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom there were millions of Sailor Scouts, each with special powers, each a guardian Angel of their planet. There are over 400 Billion stars in our Galaxy, and there are possibly over a billion Galaxies out there. Did each star system have a guardian? This Negative Universe, Was it real? What if there was another Universe, or perhaps billions of other Universes? Imagine the innumerable host of scouts there could be.

Sailor Neptune asked, "So what did we miss?"

Andrew said to Everyone, but mostly Sailor Pluto, "The Planet Pluto is no longer a planet! It has been reclassified as a dwarf planet, part of a much larger system known as the kupier belt. There are in all Eight Planets, and roughly Twelve Dwarf Planets."

Everyone was shocked. Pluto's irises grew big. Pluto tried to say, "Not a planet? They are trying to erase the past!", but she was too overcome with emotion and it sounded more like, "No….Plan..eraze..pas.!"

After a few hours I fell asleep. It was ten o'clock. The Sailor Scouts talked on into the night. Meaningless conversation. I couldn't belong to them. The truth was I couldn't even belong to myself. I was far away in lifeless emotion, adrift on a sea of tranquility, in the center of a huge storm. The storm around me was a beautiful chaos, the scene filled my heart with an empty fullness, more like a dark light that consumed my being with uncertain certainty. I knew who I was, yet did not. I knew what I was and yet did not know what I was to become. I guess the future is an uncertain certainty, things can happen, but we have the chance to stop them from happening. If the world continued down its current path it would surely pass into oblivion. Its own self ruin. If we destroyed it then we could remake it. Didn't we need the powers to do this? According to Sarah all we needed was Sailor Saturn to drop her glaive, and Sailor Moon to raise her crystal. Could it really be that easy? Usually if it seems to good to be true it generally is.

If I was going to fight a war it must be for a purpose. I loved Sarah because she was the only one who even pretended to care for me. Even if she pretended to care to get me to serve her will, it didn't matter. At least she cared. Because of her, this darkness existed, I would fight to destroy it if it meant I could free her from her servitude of evil. Darkness alone isn't evil. It is were evil likes to hide. It hides because it is afraid to face the truth. The truth is the light. The light is fading, truth is being blotted out and replaced with lies. The past is being erased, leaving only nothing in its wake. Knowledge may be power, but stupidity triumphs. Earth is afraid of the past because it teaches them how to grow instead of facing issues Earth sweeps them aside, and hides in the lies it has created, because lying is easy, telling the truth hurts. Earth hides in darkness, and has been swept up in the evil that lurks there. The people follow its governments, and institutions in fear that without them they cannot exist. People believe everything they hear and see, they are lead by others instead of listening to their hearts. They reject the inner truth. That truth is the light of hope and it has faded beyond recognition. Truth, it cannot be defined, it belongs to the uncategorized, such is: Love, Hope, Peace, Joy, and Truth. TRUTH-The Real Underlying Testimony of the Heart. The Struggle of Mankind; the story of life. Hope- Heart-filled Optimism of the People of Earth. Joy- Jurisdiction of youth. Peace and love cannot be reinterpreted they are all of these things.

The lies must be destroyed if Earth is to continue. War would just be the start of purification. Darkness would always be, how could I destroy it? I knew deep down inside I alone couldn't. I loved the lies the world fed me. Everything will be fine! Yeah fucking right! Everything was wrong. Darkness had consumed the world from within.

Brian called the President of the United States. He said, "President, have your armies assemble outside of the city!"

The president was shocked ad asked, "Why? You are going to kill the people chosen by the dark one!"

Brian was furious and said, "Who is in control? You or me? Destroy the city, and let the real war between what is good and evil begin! Let truth finally fail, and may the Earth fade away into oblivion! You know who you serve!"

The president tried to speak, but the phone clicked. Brian hung up. The President twiddled his fingers afraid for his life. He wasn't possessed like the others. He picked up the phone and nervously dialed. A voice came over the phone, "Hello", it said.

The president continued, "Prepare for engagement. Surround the city. Prepare for battle!"

The Voice was that of Alexii, he said, "Yes sir!" He hung up the phone before the President could speak.

In the darkness we hid ourselves from the truth. The truth can set you free. Lost within lies I awoke. I was outside. Another day, another strange place. I was laying o my back, on a weird surface. Was I on the ground? I rolled over. I was on the edge of something. I looked down. I rolled back over. Then realized what I was laying on, and where I was. I was peering down 102 stories. I was on the top of the Empire State Building! I was scared for my life. I wanted to pull away from the edge but my eyes were focused on the world below. I flailed around and slipped off the side. I reach out and grabbed the cornice. I felt stupid, and every second I held on, the fear of death grew within my being. Then a familiar face appeared, it was Sailor Saturn. She was the angel of death, and I was confused, why would death help a dying person?

She said, "Grab my Hand." I reach out towards her, and she leaned forward. I slipped off the cornice. In a final moment of desperation I reach out and grabbed her hand once more. She pulled me in. My heart was beating so fast I thought it would explode within my chest. She smiled and said, "You almost…"

I quickly cut her off, "Don't say that. I do not fear death, but I don't want to go right now if you know what I mean!"

She smiled and said, "Yes I do!", she looked out into the sea of brick, and glass. A subtle gloom embraced the day, and cast a blanket of darkness over the city. The millions below us had felt an eerie, utter despair. A feeling of uncertainty before a storm, the calm. We felt it as well. She continued, "You have life, at least you have it, I am cursed with an endless death. My life has been full of sickness and despair, I'm glad I cannot remember much of it. We do have one thing in common though!"

I asked, "What is that?"

She continued, "We both are tools, just weapons for others to use!"

I said, "Only if we allow others to use us do we make ourselves tools!"

She pointed out into the horizon. The sun had returned, I thought it would never show its face again! Its passing came quick. The last splinters of light pierced through the thick clouds as they clumped together blotting out the sun.

I asked, "Where are the others?"

Her eyes gleamed with the last radiance of the sun. She cracked a half-smile and said, "They are below, spread around the city, ready to fight if necessary."

"Fight", the word fell out of my mouth far faster than I could catch it and swallow it out of existence. I despised fighting because it yielded nothing but anger. But not to fight made you a coward where I came from. You had to fight for everything: food, clothes, love, you even had to fight to sleep! My lonely life was just a beginning to a much lonelier future. If I did not fight, I would be nothing, and if I did fight I would remain nothing. I must fight, but what? I have seen what war can bring. It brings death and destruction. Fighting is the same. Fighting for love would be no different, I would fight for the truth.

Sailor Saturn grinned at the pause that followed her remark, almost in distaste she proclaimed, "If you are the one that can lead us than do so. We must destroy the darkness."

I said, "You must destroy the world, I cannot!"

She yelled, "But you must will it! Do you? You must will for the truth to be revealed!"

I said, "I will it." Truthfully I didn't I was like all, afraid of what the future may hold, I wanted to have the earth cleansed, but feared for the old earth, I liked its lies, they comforted me. I was caught in them, and couldn't escape the web that surrounded me. She lifted her Glaive, the sickle that shall reap the Earth, and Said, "I am Sailor Saturn Guardian of Earth as well as Saturn, and Sailor Moon, It is for the best that this Earth pass, so a new one can take its place. I offer my life for its reconstruction, and renewal. She began a downward thrust of the glaive. Her swing was stopped by a treacherous cracking noise in the sky.

Meanwhile, at ground level, the Sailor scouts were awaiting a bright glow from Sailor Saturn's Glaive. Serena looked puzzled and asked, "What's taking so long?"

Darien asked in a positive tone, "What are you nervous or something?"

She smiled and answered, "No, I'm just impatient, this quiet scares me." She reach out and said, "I love you Darien. You have always been there when I needed you. I'm scared!"

Darien held her in a reassuring embrace. Serena's eyes filled with tears of overcoming emotion. She didn't know why. She could feel the past, but could not remember it. She loved Darien with her whole heart, and Darien loved her the same. The times they had shared together had been erased from her memory.

A cold wind blew past them. The sky was full of clouds. They heard the loud crack. It sounded as if the entire sky shattered into a million pieces. Then through the clouds a fireball of space rock came through the sky. The meteorite hit a small skyscraper. The roof exploded. One whole side of the building fell off its frame. The shattered pieces fell onto the street below. The concrete turned into powder as it hit the ground. People fell out of the building ad some tried to hold on, but they were unsuccessful.. Office equipment fell out of the side of the building and smashed on the street below. The building was a mess of twisted metal and concrete. Hundreds of people rushed over to help , but found nothing but powder, and rubble.

Andrew turned and saw what had happened. He cried out in anger, "The Solar system is fighting back!"

Sailor Venus and Jupiter were nearby. Sailor Venus asked, "Fighting back? What do you mean?"

Andrew answered, "Every time Sailor Saturn tries to destroy a planet, the system the planet resides in fights to stop itself from being destroyed, behold its greatness in action. In turn the system does more damage than Sailor Saturn could ever do. She will use the system against itself. The Asteroid belt is used as a termination device for the terrestrial planets."

Sailor Jupiter asked, "So there's more?"

Andrew answered, "You haven't even seen the beginning!"

Sailor Venus gasped, and asked, "So this is the end?"

Andrew nodded, and said, "Yes it is! The weird thing is Sailor Saturn hasn't dropped the glaive!", he stopped and said, "I hope there isn't anything wrong!"

Sailor Saturn said, "It is the End! It is time! She lifted it again. She touched the Empire state building. The Concrete ripped apart under the extreme pressure of the energy emitted by the glaive. A flash of blinding light surrounded us. The light exploded outwards. The Empire state building still stood. The light sped outwards, it traveled out into space. On the moon, Queen Serenity looked out at the earth and gasped as the light approached the moon. The Light surrounded the Earth and now the moon was submerged within it. The light sped outwards. It now surrounded Venus, and Mercury. The light was so bright it blotted out the sun. The light sped faster and faster, farther out into deep space. The light surrounded the entire solar system. It stopped outside the elliptical orbit of Pluto. Then in an instant fell back inwards toward earth. The light pulled in the Asteroid belt. Without warning the space junk along with the light returned to Earth. The light returned to Sailor Saturn's Glaive. The Glaive along with the light disappeared. A hush fell over the people in the city. They were both afraid and curious. Hundreds of thousands flooded the streets.

Some people started hysterically running and screaming, "It's the End of the World!" Others tripped over others that were running in no particular running. They were running just to be running. Police were dispatched to calm the people down, but now they were rioting! Running wouldn't save them now. All over the world people watched the sky waiting for something to happen. The entire planet was quiet and in a state of stillness, except the people in the city. People started raiding the stores, and throwing things out of the office windows. The debris fell on helpless people. The greed turned to fear as billions of meteorites fell through the Earth's Atmosphere and began their descent. Some burned up in the Atmosphere, but since their were so many it was as if Earth had no atmosphere. The sky really was falling! Millions of space rocks crashed into the city! Buildings toppled onto the streets below. One meteorite went through six buildings before striking the ground. Buildings toppled onto one another. Millions of People on the streets were running to dodge flying cars, and god knows what. A huge meteor slowly edged its way toward central park. When it landed it demolished the entire park. The only green in the city was tore to shreds. Trees flew into nearby buildings.

Gas mains ruptured, and hundreds of buildings exploded into a ball of fire. I watched as men, women, and children were ate by the ground they stood on. The extensive subway system below the city opened up and swallowed the street. Hundreds fell in, and died. Was this Justice? This wasn't what I wanted. I watched as defenseless people were turned into the very dust they were made of. The smell of death overtook my senses. The ash and dust filled the sky and my lungs. I wasn't powerful enough to stop it. It was all my fault!

Around the world people watched as their cities were wiped clean of life. In Italy, meteorites destroyed the coliseum, and St. Peters Basilica. Venice was completely destroyed as well. Meteorites crashed into the canals, and the buildings fell onto each other. In Greece, Athens, Corinth, Mycenae, and Sparta were completely destroyed by meteorites. A meteorite fell from the sky and struck the Great Pyramid on the Giza Plateau. The billions of stones were instantly dislodged and scattered on the ground below. The sphinx's head laid down beside its base. The Entire City of Hong Kong was destroyed. The Gateway Arch in St. Louis was struck by a meteorite. The huge Arch exploded and fell in on its side. The Washington Monument was completely destroyed, the only monument remaining in the city was the Lincoln monument, which itself was on fire. The capital building fell apart as it was struck; the dome collapsed inward crushing anyone below.

This wasn't worth it, I had to stop it, but how? The sky was full of dark smoke which choked me as I inhaled it. I wondered if the Sailor Scouts were alright. The meteorites didn't stop raining down from the heavens above. Darien held onto Serena in his embrace as the world around them fell apart. Cars flew around them, busses, buildings, the very street they stood on fell out from underneath them. They stood together in the embrace, knowing somehow everything would be alright. I looked out into the endless chaos hoping that it would end. Somehow I knew it would but I didn't know when. Below in the streets the Sailor Scouts gathered together. They used their powers to repel the debris. People rushed to be protected but were destroyed before they could make it. I burst into tears as I watched millions of people die. Andrew left the protection created by the scouts to save a mother and her baby. I don't know what he was thinking, perhaps he was feeling like me. I wanted it to stop, now! I turned to see what had happened to Sailor Saturn, just as I began to turn another large cracking noise filled the very essence of the sky itself. The large meteorite was heading for me. The meteorite sizzled in a beautiful display of color. Its elegant light filled my eyes with a beautiful terror. I turned to see Sailor Saturn. She was no longer a young women, but a small baby. The only reason I turned was her crying. I picked her up, and held onto her small body. For a second I felt as if everything was alright. She smiled, and cooed. I was happy inside. I knew something bad was about to happen but for once in my life someone needed me. I was warm inside for once. My once cold interior was filled with a strange warmth.

It seemed as if time had stopped, all around me buildings were falling apart, the dark smoke, the ash and soot, the smell of death, it didn't bother me as much as before. This state of momentary bliss was rudely disturbed by the meteorite. The meteorite turned on its side and struck the building on its side. Then it crashed into a nearby shop. Glass exploded from the Empire State building. In its already weakened state it couldn't stand. The building gave way, its top fell toward the street below. Sailor Saturn fell out of my hands, I lost my balance as well. I levitated above the building. I just stood there in a state of shock. Below, Andrew had helped the lady escape, but his death approached from above. The Entire 30 top stories of the building was falling downward to his position. So was Sailor Saturn. I had to make a choice. Which one would I save? I jumped in no particular direction, using my power to speed my fall. I didn't know how to control my power, but out of fear I edged myself on. Andrew Looked up, he couldn't run, In a matter of seconds it wouldn't matter anyway. I grabbed Sailor Saturn, and watched as Andrew was disintegrated under the weight of the Empire State Building. I held onto Hotaru, she was asleep now, but I could feel her warmth. I made a promise, I have failed the only person who has ever taken any interest in me. I keeled to what was left of the ground and cried like I never cried before. I ran towards the rubble hoping that Andrew was alright, but deep inside I knew he was dead. All that remained of him was a necklace. It was badly destroyed by the concrete. I held it to my heart.

Then just as fast as the destruction started it stopped. There were no more meteorites, at last the impalement had subsided. In its wake there was total oblivion. There were very few buildings left.


	10. Book Eight

Book Eight-The Road Ahead

My eardrums didn't work, the blast had momentarily taken out my sense of hearing. I could still see. There wasn't just one tank, but hundreds of them! The meteorites should have taken out a few of them. Shouldn't they have? I was amazed at the sheer force mobilizing against us. I wondered if this battle had been planned somehow. I also wondered how many tanks there were before the meteor storm had started. Weren't most of the tanks in Iraq and Afghanistan? Knowing the government they probably had thousands in reserve. Well at least the taxpayer's money was well spent. The tanks sent a volley into us. The shells flew towards us. I held Hotaru tightly within my arms.

Uranus screamed, "Uranus worlds Shak…", but before she could finish I said, "Let me handle this!" I closed my eyes and focused on protecting The Sailor Scouts, I was expendable, but didn't want to die, so I focused on protecting myself as well!" An invisible-protective wall raised in front of me. The shells hit the wall, and exploded outside the energy force field. With each shell the pain grew within my head. The shells stopped, but I knew the worst was to come. I couldn't hold the shield up any longer. I was growing weaker with every passing second. I didn't want to show my weakness or my obvious fear, but like a wild animal Alexii sensed my inner fears, and knew I couldn't last much longer. An evil grin filled his face. The fiend rose out of his armored vehicle.

Alexii looked into my eyes from 100 meters. A severe coldness surrounded me, a feeling I had never felt before. The cold was so strong I knew I had to turn away, but in doing so my fears would be realized, so I stood their staring on, hoping his eyes would fall away from mine. I continued to stare into the enormous space between us. The cold remained so I knew his irises were lined with mine. I signaled Mars to fire her arrow.

Mars screamed, "Mars Flame Sniper!" The flaming arrow lunged forward. The arrow approached Alexii, but the glare was discontinued, and he caught Mars' arrow with his bare hands. He took the arrow and broke it across his knee. The he screamed, "Fire!" The shells exploded out of the barrels. Darien and Serena felt my pain somehow and stood by my side. The Rockets hit the Chrysler Building. The foundation gave way. The massive structure was falling towards us. I used my last wisps of strength to put up the barrier. Serena lifted her Crystal high. The power it omitted seemed to rejuvenate my strength. The Tower busted apart on striking the barrier. Dust exploded from the countless bricks that made up the façade of the tower. The steel twisted into oblivion. Me and Serena grew very tired quickly, the sheer weight was too much even for the both of us. Luckily the debris slid off to the sides before we ran out of energy. The dust didn't fully settle, but the barrier fell. I held my shirt over Hotaru's mouth. The dust filled my lungs and mouth. It had the most awful taste. I tried to clear my lungs over and over. The dust finally settled covering the Sailor Scouts and myself with a fresh coat of dust. Metal beams lay scattered around us, they were twisted relics of the past scattered across the road. The click-clack sound of Tanks approaching was drowned out my a whipping sound from behind us. Hundreds of helicopters approached us at a rather rapid pace. The Jets that had once plagued us were also returning. In our weakened state we couldn't fight all of them at once. Even on a normal basis I don't think we could take them all on. We were surrounded, Jets to the south, Tanks to the west and helicopters to the north. The Tunnel to the southeast was demolished. So I marched toward the west. Hotaru was asleep in my hands. I started south, and stood on the remains of Grand Central Station.

I knew we couldn't escape, but I also knew that if we were captured there would be no hope for the Earth the same went for us dying. I sighed in defeat. There was nothing left to do, but fight. The helicopters dropped hundreds of ground troops. They were having a hard time crossing the huge gulfs where subway lines used to be. Their heavy guns weighed them down and crossing the rubble was a chore. The cold March air whipped up dust from the ground. The ashes of what was clogged my airways. I spat out the dust filled with god knows what. The countless lives lost, I couldn't even stand to imagine the death toll. I grew very angry with all of the things I had let happen. This was my fight, if they wanted me, let them take me, I really didn't care. I held Hotaru, her small body had grown a bit larger in a few hours time. I stared at Hotaru trying to find some trace of hope, or something to lift me up from my shattered depth. Her eyes slowly lifted open they were so full of light and hope that a tear came to the surface. All my emotions were running wild, I had never experienced this feeling before. It was the feeling that everything might work out for the best. Then reality struck me, I was afraid of it, and wanted to cling onto the security of disbelief. The hope that this was just a dream, or a movie. I finally came to the understanding that my life had no real purpose, I was truly expendable. I suddenly realized what I had to do. I must fight so that the Sailor Scouts could escape. An honorable defeat, a sacrifice that would truly be a risky venture, but had to be done nonetheless. Sailor Moon walked up beside me. Her long locks of spaghetti hair blew in the wind. She was cold but didn't let her feelings subdue her façade. I smiled at her heart lifting presence, she was a cheerful person always full of light. I grew calm, even though my own death may have been approaching.

Serenity stared out at the countless enemies and said, "If you believe in something, then it is worth dying for. If it is in your heart then it is real. Anything is possible, we may be outnumbered, but believe me it could be far worse. We have each other, that is all we need to survive. I have only known you a very short time, but deep within me you are slowly becoming a part of me. I never thought of you as a person who would resort to surrender." How did she know? I suppose her deep sympathy for others gives her the ability to understand others feelings, even though they try to hide them. Serena continued, "I feel your pain, I know you won't listen but it isn't all your fault. You have learned to live with very little, and you have no greed. You are an amazing person, even though you may not believe it." She paused to look at baby Hotaru. Hotaru was so full of hope it made Serena cry as well. Serena wiped her tears away and said, "Look at her! She is so full of joy, so full of happiness, if we must die let it be for that. That feeling of serenity, the overflowing power of love. The hope for a better tomorrow. Remember what we are fighting for."

Her words were great, but her timing was off. I was willing to fight till the death. I cringed in pain. The tower was too heavy, and I was just not strong enough to survive anyway. Why should she care for me? I stared off into the distance, the city was still pretty even though it lay in ruin. I looked into Hotaru's eyes once more. I wished things were different. How could I tell Sarah? I guess it didn't matter anyway! Serena's eyes filled with tears as I said, "I will fight, please take Hotaru and leave!" I handed Hotaru to Sailor Moon and walked away. As I did Hotaru started to cry furiously. Inside I hurt, I may never see Hotaru again. I also knew if I didn't fight our mission would be over. Inside I was mad at these enemies, I wanted all of them to suffer as I did. I would show them a fight, if this would be my end then so-be-it! I started to run, I knew the Sailor Scouts wouldn't leave me, they were stubborn. Why did Sailor Moon care so much for me? Was I really special, or was she playing me? I was very tired but my feet continued to move beneath me. The sky above me was full of darkness. It was noon, but the sky shed no light. The smoke from the destroyed building yielded for a few moments, then continued in a fitful rage. The air was thick, and its absorption in my lungs was painful, but I continued running. Was I running to fight or just running? I didn't know either. Deep within me I was just running away from everything. The sailor scouts were just another enemy tugging at my fragile heart. It seemed that all they wanted was to become a part of my life only to take it away from me. The Evil King was just a pawn of a much larger evil. Him, along with everyone I had ever known seemed to be against me. This feeling of rejection pushed me onward, the thing that made me the most upset was not knowing whether I had anyone as my friend or not. Not knowing who was for me, if anyone, and not knowing if I would ever see those who proclaimed indirectly to be my friends ever again. I continued to run faster and faster, I was just running, trying to escape the inevitable. I was so tired I thought I might collapse, but all I could do was run, but to where? I knew I couldn't run forever, but deep within me I wished I could. I was surrounded on all sides. The Sailor Scouts were behind me, I wished they were gone, I wished deep inside that they would just leave me in the same rut. I was always alone and I didn't want anyone anymore but deep within me I was crying to have something to call out to when I hurt. All I do is hurt, every minute of my life I had hurt. I was alone, so I would die alone. I couldn't stand my pathetic self, I loathed myself so fully that dying wasn't a big issue. Sailor Moon, was she right? Together could we really defeat this enemy? I believe that there is a little good in everything and everyone. What I did couldn't be forgiven, I broke my promise, I let Andrew die.

The street was partially intact and stretched onward for what seemed like forever. The road was full of debris, but I ran right through most of it. I didn't care if I lived or died, all I wanted was to escape my past. I envied the scouts that much more. Most of their past was erased, they didn't have to live with the burden of knowing that everything was a lie. The whole world was full of it, lies that is. The world seemed to go along with everything the government told them. People are foolish in that manner, they expect everything to be truth, but fail to see through the web of lies they themselves created in the first place. People make up things to make themselves who they are not, that comes from a system of belief that you can escape the truth. The truth that life is hard and that we must overcome the countless obstacles to arrive at what is really true, the true state of harmony. The Sailor Scouts couldn't know that their past was full of endless darkness, if they did they would be in the same state as myself. Sailor Jupiter's parents were killed in a plane crash, Darien's parents died in a car-accident. Serena was the only one with a real family. Her compassion for others made the Sailor Scouts as strong as they were. She was the solitary stability for all the other scouts. The other scouts had hard lives as well, Raye, and Amy's parents were never around. Hotaru's Mom was killed in a laboratory explosion, and after the destruction of Mistress 9 and Pharaoh 90, her father lost his memory for ever. Michelle and Omarah had no parents either. Trista was a lonely College girl, with no one. A pretty sad bunch huh?

I hit a huge metal beam and I fell face first into a pile of debris. I was furious and sprung back to my feet. I started running again, my foot throbbed in pain, so I had to slow down. To my surprise someone was running beside me. I looked to my side as she caught up to me. It was Sailor Uranus. Her athletic build had gave her the endurance to catch up to me. She didn't stop running, so I didn't stop running. We were running a race and I began to edge behind her. I was afraid of the future, what could it hold for my worthless being? My foot scorched with a vehement torch. I was in so much pain that if I continued onward my foot might come off at the heel. I had to stop. I had lost, to a woman nonetheless. I sat and grabbed my ankle, I was so frightened of commitment to being a part of something that the pain started to leave. Uranus was panting, I was as well, my lungs felt like they would explode!

Her face was full of exponential understanding, she smiled and said, "Your trying to escape the future, trust me you can't escape your true purpose. It may scare you to be a part of something, but in time you will accept it. Together we can triumph against all odds. We need you, you may not think that you are important but I do. We can't escape unless we escape together. What did you think you could accomplish? A heroic display of stupidity. They are playing you against yourself. They want you to think your not good enough, that's how they get you. Everyone is worth more than they want people to see. If Sarah is truly your friend she will listen to you. You shouldn't be afraid of the future, you should just accept it for what it is. You make the future, as does everyone. The future isn't set unless we choose to do nothing about it. Yes together WE CAN defeat this darkness."

As she spoke the Sailor Scouts caught up with me. Sailor Neptune kneeled down in front of me, and stared into my eyes. She said, "Together we stand least we fall, we will overcome the abject insertion of darkness in this world, only with the power of love can we win. You may have been alone, but you have us now, you are never truly alone! If you don't believe in anything else, believe in love. We have to stick together, We will win. Trust in us, believe in us like we believe in you. Do it for Hotaru, do it for Andrew, do it for Sarah, do it for this world, do it for everything you believe in, do it for yourself, do it for love! Andrew Believed in you, he hoped that you would help his cause, he wants those who bind this world in its darkened state to perish. He wants the darkness to die so that this world can be clean, he believes in hope, and in light, he believes that there is a certain power in love! Please don't let that belief fade away, don't let his death be in vain." Her words warmed my artic wasteland of a soul. She was right, to run away would be to lose. Could the lot of us really win against such a powerful enemy?

Deep down I trusted them, I knew that alone I could do no more than die. Then what? Andrew believed that I was the one to bring his people out of captivity. Out of the darkness and into the light. How? I was just one man. Out of the ashes comes light. I arose, my ankle was broken but awoke in a new truth I stood. I defied my pain, I stood up to face the turbulent storm that approached.

Alexii saw this and grew scared, not of me, but our defiance, or at least mine, deep down he feared what I could become. Alexii screamed, "Fire another volley!" In a cloud of fury a shell sped toward me. I didn't put up the barrier. Instead I let it hit me. To my surprise it passed directly through me. I was as if I didn't exist at all. I was like a ghost, and the shell passed through my body and like a vapor my body spread apart so it would pass without harming me. Up ahead multitudes of men awaited our approach. Their guns were loaded and they were ready to kill us.

I knew that they were only doing what they thought to be right. I said, "Aim at their arms and feet, don't kill them!"

Sailor Mars was angry and asked, "Why? Why not kill them and be done with it?"

I said, "They aren't the enemy. Remember who we are fighting against!"

Mars shouted, "Mars celestial fire surround!" as we rose to the top of a hill overlooking the countless soldiers. The fire rings knocked half of them to their feet.

Jupiter shouted, "Jupiter thunder cloud zap!" A huge bolt of lightning struck the center of the small army. Lightning bolts continued to rain down in all directions.

We continued onwards as the soldiers started to run afraid for their lives. The sun was hidden behind the dark clouds and was starting to set. This new darkness, helped along by the setting of the sun, allowed no light whatsoever. As we continued making our way through the flank of soldiers, we came upon a soldier curled up on the curb.

In a panic he said, "Please, don't kill me! I have a wife and two kids!"

I said, "We won't kill you! We don't want you to die either!"

The soldier's face turned from panic to wonder, he smiled somewhat and asked, "Why not? After all the things we did to you!"

I helped him up to his feet, I looked out over the place where the army of soldiers once stood. I smiled and said, "In this dark world full of hate we must help one another. Go back to your wife and kids, hopefully they are all right!"

The soldier asked, "Why did you start the meteor storm? Did you want us to perish?"

I hesitantly said, "NO! The evil one's you serve knew that we would try to stop them. They knew it wouldn't work, they knew there would be a devastating disaster, they want you to believe that we want to kill everyone, we fight only to stop the darkness that is coming. I admit we wanted the world to be destroyed, but I didn't want it to be like this." The soldier ran off into the darkness. My eye sight was fading with the growing darkness. The Lincoln tunnel was our only chance of escape. But protecting it were countless tanks. I wondered if we could get around the tanks without being spotted. The once intricate expressway system was destroyed. Certain sections of highway remained. It was as if a war had ravaged the city for centuries. The destruction was so complete that even the fire hydrants were destroyed.

We snuck around the barricade set up by Alexii. Helicopter spotlights shone on what was left of the road. We had to carefully navigate around them till we could find a way out of Manhattan. The darkness was unbearable, but if we stopped the spotlights would fall over us, and we would be engaged in combat. The rubble laying all over the ground hindered our escape. Crossing huge I-beams took time, and if we came upon a collapsed subway line we would be done for. Up ahead a huge section of highway remained and just below it there was a tunnel entrance. We entered the Lincoln tunnel. The other two tubes had been blocked by debris, but this particular tube seemed to be open. It was dark, and gloomy, much more than it was outside. Cars and busses lay capsized and scattered about the tunnel floor. I knew Alexii was only waiting to stalk us across the breadth of the United States. 2500 miles to Los Angeles. It was impossible on foot. We needed transportation. But first we needed to destroy the tunnel entrance so no one could follow us in. There were no other ways out of Manhattan, except the long path northward. Alexii would have to take his entire army northward giving us a good day or more until he could catch us. We would still have to take on the jets and the helicopters but it was better than taking on all three.

Alexii was a sick, twisted person that loved to play war games. I guess the only reason we escaped his clutch was that he wished it to be that way. A thought entertained me, the thought that we may have outwitted the fiend. I laughed out loud, the sound reverberated off the tunnel walls and in a funneled strength sped toward Alexii. Alexii was fast asleep, he didn't realize that we had evaded him. The sound of my voice made him churn in an angry fit. Realizing what I had done I screamed, "Destroy the entrance! Now!"

Uranus shouted, "Uranus world's shaking!"

Neptune shouted, "Neptune deep submerge!"

Pluto screamed, "Pluto deadly scream!"

The Pink, Orange, and Blue orbs of energy struck the ceiling collapsing a huge section of tunnel. The way was blocked, but I hoped that the exit wasn't! If it was then we had no chance of escape, and no chance of survival. I knew we didn't have much time, the enemy knew we were in the tunnel, they also knew that we were heading for the end.

Alexii jerked awake to the sound of the explosion. He was furious, he knew we would give him the slip, but he didn't figure we could do so as quickly as we had. This was all just a big game of cat and mouse to him. He didn't care how may men he had to kill to get to us, or how many men he would lead to be killed. All he wanted was to crush us. Brian had commanded him to fight us at any cost. Alexii was an even greater evil than Brian. His lies could ensnare anyone, his quick tongue and even quicker temper were legendary.

We felt our way along the walls of the tunnel. In a big line we quickly but surely navigated through the tunnel. I was out if front, and it seemed the scouts were pushing me forward. I ran into something metallic. In a domino effect the entire line of sailor scouts fell down on their backsides. I flung to my feet. I felt alongside the metallic object. It was a bus, and it seemed to be in working order. I felt along the side until I reach the door. The Sailor Scouts fumbled over each other trying to stand back up. The door didn't want to open, I gave it a huge tug, still it refused to budge. I was about ready to give up when the door flung open knocking me down. The pain crept up my back and the once weak pulsing pain in my leg turned into the severe burning pain from before. I crawled on my belly to the bus. I used the handrails to pull myself up. When I stood directly up the pain in my foot ebbed away, but the pain in my back grew steadily. When I could barely stand it any longer I threw myself into the bus. It was a tour bus, although I couldn't see if it was destroyed or not I edged myself up the stairs to the driver's seat. The keys were in the ignition. My fingers grasped the key. I was so nervous that my hand started to shake furiously the key fell out of my hand, and fell to the floor. I stooped forward to pick it up, and hit the horn. The loud noise startled me out of my edginess and almost flung me into insanity. I quickly lifted my head off the horn, and picked the key up from the ground. I shoved it into the ignition and gave it a quick turn. The engine sputtered and choked. No good, the engine wouldn't start. I still had hope, I turned the key once more. The Engine sputtered like before, but finally turned over. The chugging engine sound filled the tunnel. I moved my hand over the panel searching for a light. Click! The headlights came on! The light was so strong that I had to shield my eyes. We spent so long in the dark that our eyes grew accustomed to its nothingness. The piercing feeling it gave subsided into a joyous feeling deep within me.

I was so happy that I forgot my pain in my foot and back. I jumped out of the bus and said, "So how's that? How about shedding a little light on the subject? Hm?"

The Sailor Scouts' vision came back to them, laying in a tangled mess of human limbs, they finally regained composure and climbed out of the dog pile. Sailor Moon gasped as she looked at my foot. I asked, "What is it?" Afraid to look myself, I could only imagine what gruesome scene she beheld. I slowly looked downward. My eyes caught a glimpse of my ankle. A metal wire stuck out of the skin. It must have happened when I hit the metal beam. The area around the piece of metal was growing infectious. With all the ash, and dust it acquired I knew I might have to chop it off to survive.

I stared in amazement. It hurt, but at the same time it proved to me I wasn't dreaming. I reach down and gave a tug at the metal piece lodged in my leg. I burst out in agony. The metal piece came out, but in its place came blood. The blood gushed out of the hole in the skin. Liquids fill their container. With this much blood loss I would die in a matter of minutes. I evaded tank shells, atom bombs, and bullets, but I was taken out by my own stupidity. I grabbed my ankle in desperation. I held onto the ankle for what seemed like an hour. The pain was gone! I was afraid to remove my hand but my curiosity got the better of me. The Ankle was completely healed. Almost as if their never was a metal piece jammed in the ankle. I sighed in relief, the sailor scouts cried out in disbelief:

Darien said, "No way!"

Sailor Jupiter and Venus shook their heads as Mercury said, "That's impossible!

The Sailor Scouts stared into space as I boarded the tour bus. Still in a state of disbelief the Sailor Scouts sat upon the tunnel floor. I yelled out, "So are you coming or not?"

Snapping back to reality, the Sailor Scouts poured into the luxurious tour bus. I waited until everyone was in the bus, then in a single fluid action I shifted gears and depressed the accelerator. The Bus slid on the ash, but managed to gain enough traction to move forward.

The light of the head beams pierced the infinite darkness, the winding tunnel made the beams reflect back into my eyeballs. Deep inside I wondered where all the people went, after all there must be some survivors! The winding section gave way to a long, straight section of tunnel. The road ahead was full of debris, I knew that in order to get out of the tunnel alive I mustn't slow down. I hit a car and it slid off to the side leaving a huge dent in the exterior fiberglass hull. The end of the tunnel was near. The tunnel curved again, and finally the end was in plain sight!

Meanwhile, Alexii was growing furious, he knew he was to toy with us, but didn't know how he could get his entire army around to catch up with us in time. Alexii called his jet Squadron leader.

Alexii talked into the old-looking contraption used as a walkie-talkie, "The enemy will be exiting the tunnel now, hit them with whatever you got, that goes for you M1 helicopter pilots! Hit them with everything you got. Also, send a helicopter for an extraction!"

A Helicopter pilot said, "Will do captain!"

The Jet squadron leader cried out, "This is our last shot to defeat those wretched fiends! If we don't stop them we wont live to talk about it!"

The jet pilots flew over the Hudson river. A thought came to the jet squadron leader's mind, it was that somehow we didn't deserve to die. He knew that he would die if he didn't stop us, but deep down he knew that something we might do something amazing. He turned to the side and collided with the oncoming jets. In a ball of fire the planes crashed in the Hudson river, creating a giant splash.

We flew out of the tube into the darkness, the headlights streamed forward, behind us the seemingly large fireball that was five f22 jets, faded into the eerie nothingness. Inside the bus the Sailor Scouts were on edge. I was as well, I was scared that we might not get away.

Technology and science had once ensnared the world, but now it was worthless, with no electricity the darkness ensnared the planet. For the first time in over 300 years the clouds gave way to expose all of the stars, although faded they seemed to lead us onward. New York had had so much light pollution that the stars were blocked from view anyway. People didn't care to look up into the night sky anymore. They had no hope because they devoted themselves to their technologies. People became disconnected with the planet, with the very planet they lived in, hoping technology could prevent nature. Ha! They couldn't predict their precious earth would be destroyed by space itself! It was kind of funny, as well as sick. I was both happy and angry at my actions. Truth was fading into obscurity, even with this wake up call, the human race would cling tight to their televisions and radios, instead of following their hearts they trust on others to guide them. Some believe in their minds, their knowledge, but fail to realize that what they think can be affected by what others tell them to think. The Brain can betray its carrier. The world was temporarily void of this technology. I guess that's how it's always been though, humans always look for someone to guide them, they fail themselves by reaching out for others, that's not to say they shouldn't, humans need to do so, but should have their own ideas. The dark one used this technology to ensnare the billions of humans, technology is useful, but should be limited. Humans fail to trust their instincts, technology has polluted the sense of knowing the world around you, I was a threat because I could feel its close demise. To them I must be erased, just like the past. The stars shone through the windshield.

Sailor Venus stood up and started walking toward me, she asked, "Are you alright?", I nodded and she continued, "The Milky way is sure beautiful!"

Mars looked out into the night sky through the windshield her eyes were fixed on the Galactic Core, she smiled and said, "Yes it sure is!"

I decided to let Sailor Uranus Drive for a while, she had the strength to stay awake, I however, didn't. I drifted into a deep sleep. In my dream I remembered my life back in the research facility. The scientists said in passing conversation that in the end there is only silence. In its infinite endlessness nothing can escape. The silence is the punisher of all man kind. No voice, no life, no hope, no will, no being, nothing. Infinite silence. The laboratory vision faded to the horrifying black hole dream. Falling forever into the silence, nothing was left of me, I was as nothing, all alone. There wouldn't be hope, there wouldn't be any help, I felt as if the entire universe had fell on me, crushing me with its supreme weight. And then in an instant a great light shot out from the darkness, silence was consumed, peace was restored, and just as the light faded darkness swept back in and consumed the light and everything with it, whole.

I jerked awake not knowing what might become of me, and our band of criminals. The raw smell of new carpet overtook me. That new car smell, I looked out into the darkness that surrounded the cabin. The Sailor Scouts were sleeping, save Sailor Uranus, which was diligently driving. A gurgling sound came from a few rows over. The gurgle turned to a low toned but high pitched snore which seemed to rattle my eardrums. Sailor Moon was snoring, she had the most hideous snore, it sounded like a rusty door swinging about its hinges, it could be described as the sound an alligator might make if he was being squeezed through a key hole.

Uranus glanced over her shoulder for a brief second, she knew that if she took her eyes of the road for a matter of seconds we might land in a huge crater, she knew I was awake and said rather quietly, as not to wake the others, "It has been a long day!"

I looked up through the glass ceiling that allowed starlight to seep through, although the starlight was mostly blocked by clouds now, small flickers poured through. Enthralled, and in wonder I stared out into the vastness. The deep recesses of space, the infinite emptiness, it resembled my current state of being. I pulled myself up to a sitting position on the chairs. When I achieved a comfortable posture I asked, "What motivates you to continue? What is it about you that makes you move forward? What truly compels you?"

Uranus strained for the correct words to say, she stumbled about her subconscious, then in an instant answered, "Deep within us all there is light, some it is buried deeper within. The thing that compels me is that there is light out there, we just have to find the strength within ourselves to overcome the darkness within to let it shine. I once believed that I could outrun my fears, but in the end was forced to face them, I also believed that I could win by myself, that was my folly. I endangered everyone I cared about! I learned that the future isn't set it is what we make of what we have right now that makes us who we are and what we will be! You may believe that you have no purpose, that you're all alone but no one is ever truly alone. We believe in you, even though you may not believe in yourself! Remember that you are only as useful as you make yourself."

Uranus was a good driver, and a good friend, she was a little unorthodox at times, but was an all around nice person. Her love for Michelle was untainted, but her duties came first. Uranus was right, we did have each other, the Sailor Scouts had fought before, but each time they did they grew that much stronger, now they were inseparable, but who was with us? Some fanaticize about being all powerful, all knowing, they want to do great things but fail to realize that they can do normal things that can become extraordinary. You don't have to be powerful to do powerful things, like she said we are only as useful as we allow ourselves to be. With nothing more than the clothes on our backs, and the Bus we were traveling across the breadth of the United States. We didn't know if our path ahead was blocked by a crater or an army, we could only go on blind faith.

I muttered, ' how do you stay awake?"

Uranus slightly laughed and answered, "It may seem funny, but Serena's Snoring keeps me focused! That bumbling girl, so lacking in refinement, is none other than princess Serenity. She may seem silly at times, unorthodox as well, but deep down in her she has a heart of gold. That's where power comes from, the innermost part of the being the Heart and soul!" She swerved to miss a small crater, as she did I was flung up against the wall of the bus, and my back burst into extreme pain. Serena's snore turned into a gurgling wisp, then in an agitated mood it burst into the sound of a chainsaw. After a minute or more of the aggravating sound Uranus moved the bus back onto the road, and Serena's snore returned into a hushed, but still annoying state. It seemed that we were to do the impossible. The Road ahead was long and full of uncertainty, but we knew we had to press forward, to plunge into uncertainty. We were alone, but together we would stand to defy the darkness. I laid back down, although in pain, the world I saw around me faded into a black sea of exhaustion, the darkness gave way to dream. I was asleep.


	11. Book Nine

Book Nine-The Divide

Distance and time are a great enemy, the farther something is from you the harder you must fight to get to it. We were very far away from our destination, but we were fighting a losing battle against time. We were fighting to be free. Freedom begins where silence begins. Without speech there is no freedom, but the silence tells the truth, so we try to blot out the silence filling the holes we create in our hearts with lies to shield us from the truth. But what is the truth you might ask? If I knew that I wouldn't be here. Truth is freedom, but freedom is slavery to ignorance, to be truly free you must be free from your self. Freedom makes us a prisoner to ignorance, because within there is only lies, the lies we put there ourselves through rationalization. Unfortunately true freedom comes only with death. Not the death of body but from the conquering of one's innermost thoughts, from defeating the ignorance within. And becoming one with the truth. Some say that ignorance is love, because love shields us from the pain of truth. Love is Truth What compels humans? Is it fear? Fear is just the lack of the truth. Where there is ignorance there is fear.

I awoke, perhaps out of instinct, or perhaps the snoring of Sailor Moon had peaked? The night was passing away, and with the light came sight. But the brilliant light brought a horrifying truth. As far as sight would allow the landscape was devastated. We were, no I was fully responsible, if I had wanted this destruction then Sailor Saturn's power would have worked. Since it didn't I blame myself. A horrifying scene. The world in all its wonder was torn asunder by a person who couldn't understand its greatness. I didn't truly appreciate the world and since I failed the world, I had failed myself. I wondered for a fraction of a second, did Andrew know that I wouldn't be able to destroy the Earth, that deep down, I was just like him, I loved the Earth and I believed that even in the darkest of places there is still light. Then I had to screw it up, how dare I, That's funny me against myself, I had always been against myself. My life was just one big joke. I turned to look around, tears filled my eyes as I glanced at the sweet child Hotaru. I was in a perfect state of serenity, for at least a second or two, then just as fast as the feeling came it passed. The feeling turned to an utter loathing of myself and I wanted nothing more than for it to end. I wondered how disappointed Queen Serenity must have been. She was like the mom I never had. Sarah was like a sister, a sister that I betrayed to save this small fragile life. Hotaru had grown a lot since I had last seen her. She was now a year old baby. At this rate she would be fully returned to her original age. It is funny that I was surrounded by such power. Some say people with power are chosen, but I don't believe in that way. People make themselves who they are, I didn't want power, or perhaps deep within I did, perhaps I wanted power to become something I was not. To me I wasn't worthy of this, I wasn't worthy to help the sailor Scouts. I was just one person who the world rejected and because the world rejected me I rejected myself. I had altered my shell so much I didn't even recognize what I was turning myself into. Deep within me I knew that I was special, but on the surface I doubted myself. I wasn't truly smart, I definitely wasn't attractive, I wasn't strong, I wasn't fast, I wasn't caring or compassionate, to others it would seem that I had no heart, no soul, no spirit, but only darkness. However, perhaps, I was good enough to try, if others believed in me then perhaps I could become something worthwhile.

Everything that was hidden by the shroud of darkness had been lifted. The bus was filled with light. For once in countless years I cracked a smile. I couldn't remember the last time I smiled. Uranus tried to speak but was cut off by an outrageous sputter of snoring.

When the uproar had ceased, or at least subsided Uranus spoke, "We are running low on gas." She paused, in the light her hair gleamed, in a subtle fashion she stared out into the grimacing landscape and said, "It is sad what the power of destruction can do."

I didn't know how to formulate a sentence to shed light on the perilous devastation. The surrounding landscape had become a wasteland, I wondered where all the people were. I was happy to had finally found a place that I might be able to belong. I was part of a band of criminals and was I to be their leader? I guess to try to change the world isn't a crime, but the way we had done it was. I gulped at the thought of all the countless people I murdered. Was I evil? Was it me? Was I becoming the very thing I swore to destroy? Let me reiterate, I wanted the best, but feared the worst. I loved the Earth, not its sin. I loved life, but hated its hardships. I was like any person I guess except I was different. I had a power that I couldn't understand. No matter how hard I tried to push it aside it busted out. When I finally was able to push it back I was expelled by society. They thought of me as a failed freak. I never expected to be a part of anything. I was very much alone. In the dark cell of the jailhouse I was consumed by the darkness because it was my only friend. My greatest fear was to be alone. I didn't fear death because I knew it was unavoidable. I didn't fear heights or tight places, I didn't fear making mistakes or being in crowded places, what I did fear was being alone, without anyone, my fear was my reality. To me I was worthless, void of talent, to others I was a freak, I wondered how the Scouts viewed me? The saying Sticks and stones… Well having a broken bone is better than having a shattered heart, yes words are the greatest weapons. Words are stronger than any person. Words can kill, heal, destroy, or rebuild. The tongue is like a viper coiled waiting to strike. Even the uneducated masses have the ability to speak. To conquer a person's soul you must alter the very speech pattern. In the Bill of Rights, the Freedom of Speech is the first right. The reason is without speech there is no freedom. Freedom can be lethal however: speech in itself can only be conquered by other speech. There was now only silence, the silence that proclaims the truth. We were criminals because we cared for the Earth. The Evil King knew what we were planning to do, he knew that I wouldn't have the strength of mind or a hardened heart. Somehow he knew that I would fail. Did he plan this? Brian wasn't in control anymore. I guess is shouldn't be mad at Brian after all the real enemy was the darkness that had taken over his body and that of countless others. I guess to be alone isn't all bad, at least you still have yourself. I couldn't speak right because I hadn't spoken in years, my words were often misplaced or discombobulated, and I had been tripping over my own tongue on countless occasions. The Freeway continued onward, on a normal day hundreds, no, thousands of people would be using this path. Now there were none. Where had they all gone? I feared that everyone on Earth was dead except us and the Enemy. As we passed through a town unharmed by the meteor storm I sighed in relief.

I said, "Even through disaster the human spirit stands tall, and holds firm."

Uranus made a noise I could barely describe. It sounded like a partial laugh, but resembled a muted scream, or at least a hushed one. I guess she believed the same way I did but had even less hope than me. People think they can fix everything, they think they know exactly how others are feeling. I'm not one to talk. I over rationalize quite a bit. Uranus' eyes glazed over with beaming sunlight. She cracked a smile, or the strong façade that pretended to be stronger than it truly was had crumbled. Or perhaps she was just tired! She said, "Ten hours of driving almost nonstop. I know you have gone through a lot, but could you please drive for a while?"

I yawned and said, "I will"

Sailor Uranus pulled the bus over to the side of the road. She got up and stumbled into a row of hairs where it seemed to me that she passed out instantly. Poor woman, I was sorry that I couldn't have taken the wheel sooner. Sailor Moon's snore stopped abruptly. She started to cough in rapid succession. Finally after the long hours of listening to her snore she let out a yawn and snapped back to reality. Sailor Moon rubbed her eyes and immediately asked, "Where are we?"

I said somberly, "We are just outside Toledo, Ohio."

Obviously she had no clue where Toledo was. I said, "I wonder how badly my city was damaged!" I was so lost in thought that I ignored her next outburst.

She said, "I have to go to the bathroom!"

I pointed to the bathroom on the bus. She nodded and started for it almost running. Unfortunately she was just a second too late. Sailor Mars rushed past her into the small bathroom and slammed the door. Serena yelled out, come on Raye, you did that on purpose! I have to go!"

Raye giggled and said, "Ha, tell me who's better me or you. Then and only then will I let you in!"

Serena pouted then in a sarcastic tone she said, Why Raye is the better of us two!"

Raye popped the lock and opened the door. Serena grabbed Raye and flung her towards me. She then proceeded into the bathroom, and locked the door.

Raye lay on the ground in disbelief, Serena had never retaliated before. Raye wondered if Serena was becoming a grown person capable of making sound decisions. Then in a reformed mood, somewhat happy, Raye picked herself up from the ground. Raye stunk of pride. She was taking credit for turning the wimp-like Serena of the past into the Future Queen.

All I could do was watch the road. I looked around the dashboard for the radio. I flipped it on, constant static. The toll booths were completely destroyed. A thought came to my mind, a thought to go home. I knew that it would be a detour from the main line, and if I did decide to go home I would be tempting the limited time we had, but why Not? If we were going to fight a war, we might as well get guns. And Detroit was just the city in which to do so, it was a city where guns outnumbered people roughly 3 to 1.

Interstate 75 approached, I don't know if it was out of instinct or just intuition, but I turned off the turnpike and onto I 75. Unbeknownst to me twelve miles more and we would have fell into a massive crater. An hour and I would be home. Or I would return to a wasteland, I didn't know what had happened to the place of my birthplace. All I could do was hope for the best. Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon began to bicker back and forth. The Sailor scouts started to bicker amongst themselves, all but Sailor Uranus, she was so exhausted that she slept through the hurricane of endless stupidity. I pressed the button which scanned channels. Static, then in a low grumbled, gurgling manner the station started broadcasting.

The Disk Jockey started speaking in a somewhat erratic tone, "Hello", he seemed scared, but continued, "It would seem that the Earth has been partially destroyed by a severe belt of meteorites. The Death toll may not be as high as previously expected, but major cities all around the world are reporting damages in the multi-trillion dollar range. Wait one second please."

The radio returned to a semi-static mode. The DJ continued but now he seemed very upset, "Death toll estimates are in", he stopped afraid to mention how many people there were that had died. He cleared his throat and in desperation to form the words he failed to speak for several seconds, then in a fury started speaking, "There are over one billion dead, and nearly two billion reported missing. Power companies are struggling to restore power to certain areas immediately. Hope everyone is alright out there, we have to go off the air, the back up generator wont last much", the signal was cut off. I scanned the stations to see if there were anymore people broadcasting. In dismay I turned the radio off. Sailor Pluto came up beside me. I didn't hear her come up however.

She said, "A billion people dead, that is terrible!"

Her words startled me. I guess I wasn't expecting anyone to talk to me. My heart was running a million miles an hour! We both smiled in the face of an utter catastrophe! I quickly said, "One Sixth of the population of Earth!"

Sailor Pluto may have been more satisfied than shocked but questioned, "One sixth?"

I answered, "Yes, and we should be thankful that it wasn't higher!"

Sailor Neptune walked up behind me and placed her arms on the back of my seat. She was deep in thought and was struggling to ask me a question. After a minute or so, she forcefully asked, "So, why do you think Sailor Saturn failed?"

I don't know what came over me but for some reason I slammed on the brakes. A bout of rage was swiftly taking over, I used whatever was left of my demeanor to subdue its influence over me. I was furious and spouted, "So, do you blame me? I guess you have a right to question my ability. It was me alright, I couldn't do it! I couldn't allow Sailor Saturn to destroy the Earth, there has been too much bloodshed already. How much more will there have to be? Huh? Why must I have to kill? Is this why I was drug out of jail? To kill? I would have rather spent an eternity in that cell than a minute out there watching countless people killed for no purpose but to run to kill more. How can this be right?"

Sailor Pluto said, "It is our…"

I cut her off abruptly, "Destiny? Ha! The countless times I have heard that garbage. I have no destiny! I am as worthless as the slums I came from. From the recesses of the Earth. Tell me this, how can our destiny be to kill countless people? I heard that you stand for something greater than that, I heard from Queen Serenity herself that you were the warriors of peace, love, truth and justice, but I see clearly now, you along with the queen are a bunch of liars. The Same goes for everyone else. Andrew, Sarah, and Brian! All they did was use me for their dirty work, but no longer! I will not allow anyone to direct me, I have to fight alone!"

Pluto was very upset, she was almost furious by the time I finished speaking, she took her scepter and clunked me in the head. I deserved it, I knew I did, but my ego was as strong and as hard as a diamond. She said, almost screaming, "No, our destiny, our true purpose as you might call it is not to harm others, you forget who we are fighting. Who Andrew was and Sarah is fighting. You are never truly alone! Fighting each other is exactly what the enemy would want. Don't be fooled by your emotions! They are the end of a man, you have a purpose, and everyone believes in you, don't let them down. You may feel alone, but don't let that feeling take over you! Believe in yourself and you will find your true purpose, your place within the universe. Believe in yourself, the way the countless others do, don't let the countless people's deaths be in vain! We won't fail you if you don't fail yourself first."

I was dazed but spiritually satisfied, as if a morale blockade or the extreme weight of the world had been temporarily lift. I said in the utmost respect, "Thank you!"

I was calmer than I had ever been before in my life. I don't know why but I started to cry, Sailor Neptune handed me her handkerchief! Sailor Neptune pulled out her mirror. I never see myself before. The reflection scared me, I couldn't believe my eyes, I never wanted to look at myself, but now I saw something. I didn't know the person looking back at me, but somehow deep within I realized that I wasn't as ugly as I thought myself to be. I said, "You know I have never seen my face before. I was only told what I looked like."

Sailor Pluto asked, "So where are we headed?"

I said, "I'm going home, I guess I need to just to be there! Besides if we are going to fight a war we might as well get some weapons. Special powers only work up to a certain point, but lead slinging can last as long as the clip will allow."

Sailor Pluto was shocked, but said, "I think it is a little deeper than that! You ant to go home because you are afraid, I don't blame you! I'm very scared, but I can't remember where my home was. I guess we are similar to you, we have no home. So why return to nothing? I guess if you must you must!"

I snapped back to reality, or something like that! I knew that if I was to fight a war I needed an advantage. I wasn't like the other Sailor Scouts. Their powers were fully developed, my powers were only slowly coming to me. In shades and wisps at times. To me I would never realize my true powers. To me I was weak! I had started what some would have called the true end of times! I guess the End of times was destined to happen sooner or later anyways! That was an inevitable part of life; death I mean.

Time passed somberly until with an awakened and enlightened spirit my city appeared through the darkness cast about it. The Clouds had returned and utterly cut the daylight in half. The aura that surrounded the city was dubious, it lacked morale meaning, truthfully the city was always morally uncertain of itself. Overall the city cast an eerie feeling of self doubt, and an overwhelming feeling of dread. Not that it didn't do the same thing before it was partially destroyed. Thugs and thieves roamed about the wasteland, killing and stealing, vandalizing what was left of the partially destroyed buildings. The Sailor Scouts were appalled at its current condition! I was over exaggerating a bit, and said, "Welcome to hell!"

Sailor Moon asked, "So this is your home town?"

I answered, "Yes it is!"

Sailor Pluto was shocked at all the buildings that were vacant, she asked, "Was it like this before the disaster?"

I unfortunately had to answer, "Yes! Welcome to Dystopia itself! The affront of the United States and the American Dream. Unfortunately most of the stuff you see destroyed was already destroyed. The Meteorites just added to the forgotten pieces of history. The Government could care less about its people, especially those that live, or have lived here."

Sailor Jupiter asked, "What about the countless death?"

I laughed, but caught up with my train of thought then said, "It is more safe to fight in a war than to live in Detroit." I pulled the bus over to the side of the road. Sailor Uranus jerked awake abruptly. She quickly jumped to her feet as if she was sensing something sinister.

She said, "Why have we stopped? Do we have to fight?"

I shook my head no, I said abruptly, "We are in my city."

I opened the door of the bus and stepped out onto the street. The road was full of debris, and around us dangerous buildings loomed. Amongst the rubble on the street, the street sign lay, it read, "Fort". The street was littered with miscellaneous debris. There was glass and concrete blocks, as well as countless human corpses. The medium and high rise skyscrapers loomed over me. Even in the midst of the day whole sections of the city remained in darkness. Perhaps it was just the clouds that shielded the sun that made the city that much more eerie. It could have been the lack of people, or perhaps the annoying fog that consumed the skyscape. Above where I stood the people mover had derailed and was hanging off the side of its track. To the North, Cass Avenue was cut off by a humongous crater. To the south rubble blocked any possible access. I started walking east toward a familiar building. I tried to open the door, but the heavy metal door refused to budge. I got fed up with trying nicely. I kicked the door very hard. The Metal door gave way and swung peacefully open as if it had never given me a hard time. The Sailor Scouts grudgingly followed. I traveled down the flights of stairs until I reach a secret room. I pulled out a set of keys I hadn't looked at in several years. I stuck the key into the lock and turned. A feeling of dread came over me. I couldn't continue. Thoughts of the past cascaded through my very being. Before Jail, I was a respectable citizen, I may have been a freak, but at least I obeyed the law. I did know countless criminals, and while in jail I heard of a weapons cache so full of illegal guns that any group of people could start a miniature war. I was given the key by accident long ago.

The horrifying time I spent in jail flashed through my head. I quickly thrust the door open, inside, just as said, there were more weapons than an armory. There were some that I had never seen before in my life.

I picked up an AK-47 and tossed it at Sailor Uranus, I asked, "You seem startled. Have you ever seen a gun before?"

Sailor Uranus nodded and cocked the bolt back. She fired the gun towards the wall in the distance. The loud popping sound of gunpowder exploding, and the clunk of shells hitting the ground echoed throughout the building and filled the city outside.

Sailor Neptune spoke as Uranus stopped, "Don't go all Rambo on us!"

I quickly asked, "So where did you learn that?"

She smiled and said, "I didn't, it's my first time!"

I handed Sailor Pluto a gun, I asked, "So do you know ho to use one of these?"

Sailor Pluto shook her head in despair. I picked up a pistol and shot at the wall. I said, "It is pretty much self explanatory. You just pull the trigger, and instant kill. Sailor Moon Picked up a RPG launcher. She said with extreme amazement, "Ooh can I shoot this?" She quickly placed her hand on the trigger.

I quickly took my hand and grabbed the weapon and said, "Alright, let's not launch the RPG in a small room full of explosives!"

Sailor Mars smartly commented, "Whatcha tryin' to do blow us all sky high? Geeze Serena!"

I asked, "Mars, do you know how to handle a gun?"

Mars didn't answer, apparently she didn't know how to either. Sailor Moon asked, "What's RPG stand for?"

Sailor Uranus answered, "Rocket Propelled Grenade", she turned toward me and asked, "So how much of this do we take?"

I answered, "As much as you think you'll need! We do need to hurry!" I pocketed a few glocks and held onto a 22 cal. Shotgun. I continued, "Grab as much ammunition as you think we will need."

We left the supply bunker, our hands full of illegal weaponry. Sailor Mercury took me to the side and said, "Something has been on my mind, and I just had to ask."

I asked, "What is it?"

She grinned sweetly and asked, "Well since you have been away from society for so long how can you speak so clearly, ad how do you know all the things you know?"

I stared out into the darkness and said, "Being alone in the testing facilities I read countless books. I talked to myself to maintain sanity. While in jail I was forced to rot like a common criminal. I never went to a real school, but I completed the GED and I am hoping that I can attend formal school."

Mercury looked on as the others tried to move a box of ammo into the bus, Mercury asked, "Do we need to have guns? After all we are powerful!"

I answered, "You may be, but I am not! I'm planning ahead like a true tactician, this is like a game of chess. Unfortunately the enemy has taken all of our pawns, and a knight. Let me ask you this! What are the strongest pieces in a chess game?"

Mercury quickly said, "The Pawns of course. Without the ability of the pawns trying to win is rather useless."

I commended her for her selection of words, "You are very smart. Oh I forgot to tell you When we get to the Moon Kingdom, I can show you around Queen Serenity's Library, there are countless books on Philosophy, the Arts, and Science."

We boarded the bus again. The glock beat against my intestines as I climbed the stairway to the driver's seat. I reach the top step and asked, "So who's driving?"

Serena brayed, "I will!"

Sailor Mars said, "I wouldn't trust your driving abilities even if my life depended on it!"

Sailor Moon stated, "Don't be so mean Raye! Champion of Nothing!!!!"

For the next minute or so they continued to fight. No matter what we tried to do to stop them, their argument grew until it was so far stretched out it fell from existence. I yelled, "So are we going to go, does anyone else want to drive?"

Sailor Pluto volunteered for the job. I gave them a tour of the downtown area, or at least what was left of it. Hotaru had grown to roughly a year old. I held her as I slept. Every ten to twenty minutes she would tug on my hair. The Sailor Scouts went about getting food, and the like. I remained on the bus with Hotaru. Out of nowhere Hotaru said her first word, well not really. Her first word was, "Rini?" In a seconds time, right before my eyes she had grown more than four years. She was now a small little girl. She sat down beside me and asked, "Why you afraid?"

I answered, "I am not afraid!"

She Smiled and said, "You are lying, your eyes tell the truth!"

I watched as she made the transformation from a small child into her original form. I was so shocked I fell back onto the floor. She sat there waiting for me to say something. When I didn't answer she said, "Why did you save me?"

I couldn't answer so I turned away from her face. I was so upset at myself again that I couldn't understand what she was getting at. She was a thirteen year old now, and what surprised me is the clothes she had on had changed along with her. Her short black hair blended well with the grim surroundings. I said, "I don't know why I saved you."

Sailor Saturn said, "Yes you do."

The words pierced my inner being. I loved her, almost as much as I loved Sarah, I guess it was her frailty that led me to her. She was like me in many ways; she had become a tool and like me was all alone. I wanted to hug her but feared that she would push me back. I wondered deep within how could this be? I was sitting face to face with the Angel of Death, but I was alive. Or was I? I was conscious but at the same time I was divided. I hated myself, yet at the same time I cared for the first time about others, as well as myself. I hesitantly threw my arms around Hotaru and said, "I couldn't imagine a world without you! You are meant to be with Rini, you are friends, and your compassion for one another is great. I cant let Rini down. I wonder what she is like? From what people have told me she sounds like a marvelous person. You should be glad at least you have someone, I still have no one!"

Sailor Saturn looked up into the sunroof and said, "You have me, you have the Sailor Scouts, please don't take it for granted. Yes Rini is amazing! I thank you for helping me, eve though it cost us the world. It's all for Rini isn't it?"

I said, "For the future and for love! Rini is a huge part of it."

Saturn looked out of the windows suddenly conscious of her surroundings and asked, "Where are we?"

I laughed and said, "This is my hometown!"

She shook her head and said, "Thank you once more!"

Darien paused from reading, his throat became sore from dryness. Sailor Moon left the room to grab him a glass of water. Across from Darien and Serena, Rini and Hotaru were giggling. Rini asked, "So was it for me?"


	12. Book Ten

Book Ten-For the Future

People devote themselves to may things, why not for the future. I believed that I could make of my future whatever I willed. I was sort of a control freak I guess. I loved Hotaru, almost as a daughter, but she had a real life that was taken away from her by the darkness. In the future humans would discover that the only thing necessary for survival is pure love. Rini was oblivious to her great surroundings. The inner city was made of crystal, the outer city was made of pure white concrete and marble. Darien had become the king of the Earth, only because of the lack of a real government. In truth Darien was only king as an honorary position. The world of the future was almost free of sickness, pain and suffering, but all this goodness wouldn't last forever, the city had already been through countless battles. The peace, only temporary, was a great time for anyone to be raised up in. Rini didn't care for the perfect world, she constantly wanted to be in the past. She didn't know why deep inside. Perhaps it was the danger that appealed to her young mind. That is what may have led her to ask her father to read to her in the first place. Neo Queen Serenity feared that the love of the past may lead to her child's demise. Rini was already partly to blame for the cities first destruction by the Nemesis. In the brief window of solace, Darien was reading of the past, every word filling Rini's mind full of wonder and romance, of treason and of pain. Pain was a word that Rini knew very little of. She lived in a world full of light, she only found the past interesting because she couldn't understand it. In this time, we all are looking for a special place, a utopia. We fail to realize that it is in ourselves. We can change this world if we would only come together.

Neo Queen Serenity came back into the room with a large pitcher of ice-cold water. She sat the pitcher on the table next to Darien. Darien had a glass there from earlier, he quickly picked the pitcher up and filled the glass to the brim. He then put the pitcher down, and then proceeded in downing the whole glass of water. Neo Queen Serenity then asked rather politely, "Does anyone want anything to drink while I'm up?" There was no answer, so she sat down and started getting comfortable.

As soon as she was ready for Darien to continue reading Raye burst out with a, "I would like a glass water come to think of it!"

Serena blurted, "Yeah and you know where you can shove it!"

Raye was furious, she jumped up and left the room for the kitchen. She mumbled under her breath while she grabbed a glass from the kitchen, "Immature witch, I'll show her one day. Yeah, she may be the queen and all but she has no right", Raye stopped and thought clearly, probably for the first time I her life. Raye realized that she started this fiasco, and she had done so many times before. Raye didn't know what to expect on return to the Study. For the first time in her life she didn't want to fight Serena, she said out loud, partially on accident, "Serena is growing up, she has become the queen. Oh I wish you were here to witness it. You had so much faith in her while I didn't. I wonder where you might be."

She dropped the glass on the floor as Sailor Venus walked into the room and asked, "So you miss him too?"

Mars stooped down and picked up the glass fragments. The Dark kitchen made the task harder. Sailor Venus tried to help but Mars refused help. Her hands began to bleed from the sharp glass that cut through the exterior like a knife through butter. Sailor Venus switched on the lights in the room. As she did she said, "Most people go their whole lives in the dark, they live off its cushioned falseness, and hide in its shame. Only when they see the light can they be truly happy, and truly free. I miss him because he was the one that taught us to be better than we ever could be. He showed us the light, he may have not been the light, but he was sure close to it. And yet he believes that he is the farthest from it, and exiles himself away. To protect us, but from what?"

Sailor Venus led Mars over to the sink, and ran water over the wounds. Mars' hands were bleeding pretty badly, but the bleeding had stopped, only excess blood was left behind. And it swirled down the drain leaving nothing but skin. Sailor Venus grabbed a towel and wrapped Sailor Mars' hand.

Mars stated abruptly as the pain grew while Venus was wrapping her hand up, "You know, this is the first time since he left that I've felt pain. I wonder if it is a sign!"

Venus answered, "After he finished the Story we will ask Darien, perhaps he would have some insight. For now, however, we must return before they suspect something is wrong."

Mars nodded, and as she did Venus gave her another glass. They walked out of the room and Venus shut out the light. In the Study Hotaru and Rini started playing cards and were waiting for Darien to begin again. Darien never answered her question, but it must have been for the better. Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars took their seats and Darien continued Reading the book…

Sailor Saturn stared at me with an intensity I had never known before, and perhaps would never have again. Her dark, cold eyes gleamed from the remainder of sunlight that, at times, peaked its way through the vast dark sky. The bus' smell had changed from the new car smell to a much vulgar almost rotten tastefulness. The smell was that of death, all around us hundreds of bodies lay. The other Sailor Scouts were busy looking at clothing shops not destroyed by the impalement from heaven. To the Sailor Scouts this city was the opposite of their own. Tokyo had its problems, but compared to Detroit it could be considered a heaven the polar opposite of Detroit's Hell. It wasn't always this way, Detroit was once the hub of business, music, and laughter, until the news media started the race riots. Detroit was the only city in history to have lost 1 million inhabitants. It was quite sad to be in the rubble, of rubble itself. While I was without food I pictured Detroit as the worst place a person could be born. I suppose there were others, but it didn't matter to me. It was kind of hard imagining the city in a worse condition than it was in before the disaster caused by me. A lower level of hell. I had to leave, this wasn't my home, I had no home. No where on the planet could be called my home. I guess home is where the heart is. Perhaps in time I could call Tokyo my home, but deep inside I knew that such was impossible. I believed the Sailor Scouts deserved normal lives, and I wanted to give it to them, if I could. But I was dreaming, nothing could be as it was. A person I knew said you can dream in one hand and shit in the other, which hand would fill up faster, we already knew the answer, but for me it wasn't shit but tears. I was the Earth's problem, I had done a terrible thing. I could have stopped it if I had willed it, I could have destroyed the darkness along with the world, but I was too weak. Queen Serenity told me I was weak in the heart, I cared too much for others, I was not worthy of such a task as the one I was CHOSEN for. I guess I was beginning to believe in destiny, but I wasn't going to be its slave!!!

Sailor Saturn became worried at me spacing out for so long, she took her hand and ran it across my face. Startled I lunged backward. She smiled when she saw that I was alright. Her voice was constantly changing, perhaps it was her accelerated growth that caused it. In a raspy voice she said, Why are you", she couldn't seem to come up with a substantial thesis, so she abandoned the idea and said, "You have a pure heart, way purer than mine! You love me because I am a tool? Or do you love me because you fear me?"

I was shocked by her questions, I said, "I do not fear death, nor do I fear you. I fear to be alone ad worthless just as I had been before. I want to be loved, not for who I pretend to be, but for who I really am."

Sailor Saturn's voice shifted to her normal tone, she said, "Then Who are you? You fail to realize that love must be earned!"

I answered, "I don't know who I am, because I try to make myself what I am not. I am not strong and powerful, all I do is lie. I am not smart or fast, or very funny, I can't even fight, I have to have all of these weapons, what kind of person am I? It seems I will never have love."

Saturn said, "I would gladly offer my life if you would take it to destroy the world!"

I said, "That would make me the worst person of all! You are a wonderful person, and you deserve to live, I on the other hand deserve to die!"

Sailor Saturn said sadly, "Everyone deserves to die because of sin, but you will not die, is that why you fear me? Or do you not fear me, but Sailor Chaos?"

I couldn't admit to her that I was afraid, but deep down she sensed it and said, "You once said that fear only comes from ignorance, Sailor Chaos is the embodiment of Darkness! Sailor Chaos caused a war that spanned throughout the life of the universe, but when she was put to rest in the hearts of man she became much more than just darkness, she was becoming the very thing you fear!"

I said, "Satan!"

Sailor Saturn gasped and said, "No, but Chaos is dark energy that comes from the multiple universes that surround this one, imagine infantine systems of planets with great enemies dwelling there! The Demons, are Sailor Scouts that fell from heaven. But the thing you fear is to make a choice! You want to be in control, yet you wish that you were not. You fear that you will have to face the enemy alone. I would be, Trillions of stars with billions of enemies on each planet. And then multiple spaces within spaces. A war unlike any other war that ever was or will be! You are strong enough to believe that there is good in every heart, and you believe that there is good in the heart of Sailor Chaos as well. You are right! The dark side doesn't need Sailor Chaos, they only wanted to subdue her so that you wouldn't get to change her first. But the only way to change her is to have her willing to change! Sailor Chaos is Sarah! You fear deeply that the news will be more than she can forgive you for. The enemy planned this from the beginning. You have been chosen whether you want to believe it or not, you are the last hope for mankind! Sailor Moon Sailor Galaxia, Sailor Chaos and Sailor Truth are the only ones who can stop the oncoming end. That is however a misstatement, you can't stop the end, it will come eventually, but we can make it so it isn't time."

I said, "But pushing back the enemy forever cannot be my destiny, I must fight them in the battle for truth, I must seal them within the Galaxy Cauldron! Who is Sailor Truth?"

Saturn said, "The Galaxy cauldron won't contain them for ever, it will be destroyed. The enemies attack power is growing, there is no time! We must go!"

She kissed my forehead. A great pain had endowed the area. I asked, "Sailor Saturn, who am I, I am nameless, worthless, what is my destiny? Who will I become? What is my name?"

Sailor Saturn drew her gloved finger over my lips and said quietly, "You have no name, therefore you can become whatever you want to become! You can become as you are meant to be, or you can run away, but eventually it will catch up to you! You alone govern yourself, Your destiny is yours only if you will to take it! But take and follow it you must, for once in your life you have something to follow, a purpose, please don't deny yourself the chance to belong. I am not as naive as I once was, but I am a cold shell. I love you because I believe in you the same way you believe in others. I can't", She tried to kiss me, but her face fell into a weeping position, "I Love you, just as I love Rini, but we are not destined to be together! Sarah, she will not take the news of her fiancé's death well. She will more than likely become one of them just as she started as. The Demon within King Brian will remain until he can see the light. Brian wants the Powers of Gold and Silver to bring Sarah to love him, but he also wants Sarah to be happy."

The fiberglass window shattered and a sinister voice screamed, "Wrong!"

Alexii jumped into the bus via the huge hole in the ceiling. The pieces of fiberglass covered me and Hotaru, but out of eagerness we moved to face our opponent. Alexii started to laugh maniacally, but then out of seriousness he proclaimed, "King Brian deserves Sarah, Andrew got what he deserved. No Sailor Saturn you have got your ideas backward. Sailor Chaos is that of a traitors soul. Her fame however had allowed us to use her to guide multiple star systems to our will."

Saturn asked, although she knew the answer, "What about those who wouldn't follow?"

Alexii bellowed for a bit and said, "We destroyed them and stole their Star seeds. We have conquered the lot of space, and now we have conquered all but the Earth System, and the pathetic planets that orbit your pathetic star. Since the beginning of time you humans have wasted your planet, you have become a disease that must be stopped! You were given the dominance over the entire universe, and thankfully you lost it, and it was given to a much better commander. Why not join us Death? Why not join us great one, why not fully realize your powers? We can make you invincible!"

I answered, "I am already invincible! You may destroy my body, but my soul will live on forever in defiance of your pathetic excuse for a ruler! I will resist and he shall flee!!"

Alexii said, "Resistance is futile! You are forever a part of the Chain, the cycle, why not become its ruler? We will give you power for as long as you will ad you can give it up whenever you see fit!"

I answered, "No one that seizes power does so in the pretense to relinquish it! Your words are worthless! All you offer is a world of lies! I will stop you even if I must do it alone! Even if I must die in doing so. I love this world, this Solar system this galaxy, this local group, this universe, the series of endless universes, and ill be damned if I would let you control the last free system. We will never stop fighting!"

Alexii bowed his head in shame then said, "Then you will all perish!"

I said, "No we won't, we have the truth, we have God in whatever manner you wish to accept him as. You will bow to him in the end! I will make it so, although I don't have to!"

Alexii said, "God is a lie!"

I answered, "God is the light within us all, he resides in the hearts of all men who wish to accept him. He is the light where there is none, and you will fall to its overwhelming presence! You and your Pathetic leaders. We will thwart you, your darkness is crystal clear in my eyes, ad soon it will be to all. You are weak so you use others to do your dirty work. You control nothing because you cannot control the heart, the innermost workings of a persons sentient being. You may win a few, but in the end you will fail."

Alexii sneered and said, "I will take great pleasure in killing you, ripping you limb for limb. You will experience pain as you have not experienced before. You will come to understand that Love is just an illusion cast by light. It is growing weak! Soon it will fail, the light of hope, the eternal force, and all light will fail. Then we will destroy this Earth, this Universe. You are worthless!" We will soon have the Powers, Chaos, and Truth. Then who will stop us? You? A weak earthling?"

A loud voice came from another point in time, it said, "Do not listen! You are! You will be! You can! I am Waiting for the true carrier of the purest heart since the son of pure love! You and You alone can wield me!"

Alexii cried out in anger, "He isn't the one, Brian will be the one! He must be the One! I will not accept this Powers, you cannot! He is an Earthling!"

Sailor Saturn covered her mouth in amazement, her shaky frame barely visible due to an amazingly bright light which seemed to be the Powers themselves, she said, "The Powers have chosen their next carrier, and it will be you! Sailor Eon knew this! Sailor Eon! Queen Serenity! You were right, he will be the one to free all planets from the tyranny of Darkness. The Shines will unite again in a time beyond time!"

Alexii said, "Brian is to be the ruler not Neo queen Serenity. Sailor Chaos and Sailor Bedlam. Together they shall have available every power of darkness. Pharaoh 90 and the black Mistress., Sailor Saturn you seem pale. Mistress 9 you know all to well. But Germatoid and Pharaoh 90 picked the wrong pod. Sarah Chaos herself, is the target, and Brian the her true counterpart. Together along with the power of the Mega fore, shall unleash the negative universe, and that of hell's fury!"

As he finished speaking an eerie pink aura surrounded us, and in an instant we were traveling into the infantine recesses of space!" We were probably headed to the King himself, back to the Rocky Mountains.

But as for the future, I would defend it, it must be, the future must be protected, I wouldn't let Rini not be born. She had to be. It was what was to be. So for the Future I would fight. For Love and For Destiny. The Future was scary and full of uncertainty but it must be!

Book Eleven-Eclipsing Grace

A lot of people are only concerned with the small space they consume. Most humans care less about others, but deep inside. I don't know where exactly, a flutter, as soft as a butterfly's wing, beats within all people, that small frailty, that small insignificance is significant enough to push the human race forward. That is the eternal force, it is pure as snow, and at the same time it can be as cold as outer space. It pushes us forever forward, pouring from its existence is the light of hope. The light of hope is the very essence of the human soul. In the beginning of time no matter what you may believe, the Universe was nothing more than a speck. An insignificant speck of space, worthless in all respects. Outside of it there was nothing. What then is the boundary between space and space? You may well know that the Universe contains minor particles, tiny building blocks. The Atom, even itself is broken down into two major parts. The Atom is made up of the nucleus and the electron cloud. There are Neutrons, Protons and Electrons. The three parts hold our pathetic Universe together. More importantly there are a set of Negative Atoms, with counterparts such as the: Negatrons, Positrons, and the Negative Neutrons. Perhaps we are building blocks to a much bigger reality. There may well be billions of Universes, perhaps trillions that may coincide with the Earth's greatest mysteries. The Powers of Gold and Silver are not made up with either of the two types of known atoms. They are nothing, but how can nothing be a material thing, perhaps there is no nothing. Dark matter, and Dark energy are key components to this theory. It is funny how we take for granted the processes by which our bodies function, by which our cells are bonded together, how we interact, and how we perceive the world around us. We know more now than we have ever known, but the more we know the less we think. We are only alone if we allow ourselves to believe so. The Mind creates things through thought, through dreams, another universe may well be dedicated to such. But in our dreams we think of ourselves. Some believe that the dream world is reality, and that when we are awake we are asleep. Think about thinking, When you lie, when you commit crimes inwardly you create a world of your own making to suit that purpose. Rationalization is the end of humankind, because the very thought process creates things that are manifested elsewhere, they are real, and they can be used against you! In the end all fear will be made reality, and the reality will cease to exist. We make this world what we will, every action committed is intentional, no matter how dark, or innocent it may seem, we will evil into existence, we are the darkness, the cancer of destruction, because we allow ourselves to be. The fall of the Universe falls on us, until we can beat ourselves we can't be free! It has been said that we are our on worst enemy, we doubt because we were taught to doubt, we lose because we allow ourselves to, we believe I bounds, in space there are no bounds, only infinite freedom. Freedom is cold and uncertain, but slavery to ones self is a hot torment. Will humankind ever release itself of its own stupidity? All things are possible, with freedom, true freedom from darkness we will rise higher than we could ever imagine! The light within us is grace, we deserve to die because we allow ourselves to be dark, only in light there is peace, inner peace, we must find it, that is our true purpose! But for now we are bound to ourselves because we find security in ignorance. Who doesn't?

I was asleep, I wanted to sleep forever, I wanted to outrun my quote destiny unquote. I was afraid that it would come to this. Me alone fighting the endless darkness! I always think of myself, that was the way I was taught. The world is a dog eat dog world only because we allow it to be so. I awoke suddenly, I wished I didn't. The dream I was having was the first true good dream I experienced in many years, but like the dream it was it faded into reality. A unique dampness covered my face, it was both cold, and hot at the same time. I perceived that I was sweating, but the liquid was not salty, as it ran into my mouth it tasted like iron. I came to the realization that it was blood. In a panic frenzy I flung myself upward. I had no idea where I was, all I knew was that the floor was filthy, and all the while I was there I had collected its disgusting rift on my clothing. I couldn't see very well, but sight came to me in small allotments. Near me someone was laying, I wondered who it could be. Sailor Saturn lay collapsed on the floor, along with her the Sailor Soldiers, they lay scattered throughout what seemed to be a cell. I rushed for the bars that held us in. On arrival, Brian opened the door suddenly, I flung out into the hall and crashed into a concrete column. Brian grinned vehemently, he wanted to see me suffer ad suffering I was.

Brian sneered at me and said, "You are weak, but your inside is strong. Your will is more powerful than that of any human I have ever come across. You have fears but you recess them, you seal them deep within your being, you could be a powerful ally, but you choose to lose. Come with me, see what you are up against."

The cell and the building passed away leaving emptiness. Brian smiled and said, "Welcome to Space! It is infinite, it has no bounds, how would you like to be free, I can make you free!"

I yelled, "No, no you can't, you are darkness, how can darkness make you free?"

Brian inhaled deeply and said, "Ignorance is bliss, Freedom is stupidity! You are all alone, I know how that feels, to have never touched a woman, to have never felt."

I stopped him, "I know there is light within you Brian, Pharaoh 90 you will come out in the name of all that is pure and holy, you are not welcome in that body, you must obey the light that commands you!"

Brian laughed in a maniacal rage, then in saturated bliss he spoke with great power, "You foolish human, I am legion, and you are naught but a frail mortal. What gives you power pathetic human? Your light has faded from your kind, you no longer care for others, you have become your own tools of demise. You have failed yourselves and yet you get grace. You don't deserve your planet, you deserve to be like us. We are homeless, we bounce from planet to planet, we have now arrived here, and we will take over this planet! We will win because you have failed! Even if the light defeats us we have won, because you destroy yourselves. You are just one person, you believe that you can stand up to the flood of Demons? You are lost, more than we are!"

I yelled, "Brian please, please come back, Sarah loves you, but you failed her from the beginning! Come to the light!"

Brian said, "Brian is no longer in control, and he will never be in control again. Soon you will become our vessel!"

I punched him, my fist passed through his body, as if the body wasn't truly there, just as the missile had passed through mine. He said, "Now, look around you, you are alone, now look", The emptiness past away and was replaced by a battlefield, on which trillions of soldiers stood. King Brian said, "Look around, no one is with you, you are alone, you were born into this world alone, and you will die alone!"

"What do you mean?", I said.

Brian said, "You were created, not born, your parents were not your parents. They were only your guardians! They were not from this planet, neither are you! They were evil just as I am, they were traitors, and I killed them."

I couldn't speak, but wanted to, finally in a burst of spite I yelled, "You killed them?"

Brian said, "I am Pharaoh 90, and you are my son, the darkness is within you why not accept it. You must stop running from it, after all it is the truth!"

I couldn't believe it, I was the son of a planet eating destruction? The very thought was appalling, and was sent to immediate rejection. I wasn't evil, was I? No, it just couldn't be! He may have killed my parents, but then how could he be my dad? The very thought was inconcievable, his words were nothing more than lies! I had to believe I was better than that, an Alien? I didn't have pale skin, well sort of, but I couldn't be an Alien. Well neither were the Sailor Scouts. In fact they were humans like me, perhaps aliens were not weird looking, but are just like you and me, or perhaps they could appear in any way they saw fit. Perhaps the countless colonies of humans from long ago die, and only the Scouts from the skies existed, or maybe they were angels, I fell into thought, the pause destroyed Brian's, or should I say Pharaoh 90's demeanor.

He said, "The Sailor Scouts thought they defeated me, they thought they defeated all the enemies, all they did was send them back to space. Now we are here, and we will fight. And we will defeat you!"

I couldn't stand it anymore so I shook myself into realty. I was back in the cell. Perhaps it was just a dream! I couldn't control my tongue, I screamed, "Light Ace!" My hands came together, then in an instant they flew apart, a blinding light obliterated the cell. I was free, the door was gone, as well as the wall. The blast woke the scouts!

Sailor Venus was half asleep and said, "What just happened?"

I answered, "I really don't know!"

In an instant, or so it seemed we were crossing a field, and jumping aboard the bus once more! We took flight from the base.

King Brian looked out of a window high up over the field, he was pleased at the very actions we were partaking of, he said, "Why do they always run away?"

Alongside him a ghostly figure said, "They run because they are afraid!"

Brian said, "No he isn't afraid, it is the lack of fear that will bring his end."

I am not full as I once was". the voice called out. It continued with fury, "Damn Sailor Scouts, when will we be rid of them and the shines? When will we defeat them? When will I become whole?"

Brian said, "Soon my Mistress 9 very soon!"

Alexii entered the room and said, "So they are off. Should I chase them?"

Brian smiled, "No, they will do more harm then good, well on second thought take a tank or two, and a legion, and follow them, it might be fun."

Alexii said, "Will do!"

Brian said, "Oh and take Mistress Nine along, it will be funny to see the look in their eyes."

Alexii and Mistress 9 left leaving Brian alone. A nice tone took over Brian's body, it was Brian himself, he said, "Please help me! I love her, Sarah, I love her too much, Make me whole!"

Just as his voice came, it went fleeting away, Brian was now Pharaoh 90, and no one else. Brian was very shady in appearance anyway, but now more than ever, his face seemed to lack features. It was as if someone had ripped off his lips, and eyebrows. Leaving only a tiny glimpse of emotion.

A thought crossed my mind, it was very harmful to my demeanor, I thrashed about as I thought. If I was the son of Pharaoh 90, then perhaps I myself may be evil. I couldn't accept the thought. After all no one thinks what they do is bad. Humans create vivid ways to make themselves out to be the hero. I never thought myself a hero, all I wanted was to have a normal life. I guess those who aren't special wish they were, and those who are wish they were not.

I realized for the first time that I might not be the good person I thought I was. I may or may not be human, but I knew that I loved being a part of something. Sailor Saturn was bleeding profusely from her forehead. The red blood trickled down to her cheek. I used my hand to wipe away the blood, it was kind of weird, I felt as if by saving her I had become her father, but at the same time I loved her, also she had grown to an age just over mine. A daughter older than her father? I placed a towel over her cut pressing firmly to stop the bleeding. She cringed in pain, but accepted it because she knew without it she may die.

She asked, "So what trickery did he lay on you?"

I said, "What do you mean?"

Sailor Jupiter was nursing a cut on her lower arm, as soon as she heard Sailor Saturn's voice she asked, "So how did you grow back so fast?"

Sailor Uranus spoke, "That is one of her powers, it means there will be trouble up ahead, and we may have to use her powers again."

Sailor Saturn Sighed in disgust, she then said, "Why does everyone treat me like I am a tool, a weapon?"

Uranus cleared her throat and said, "You are a weapon, a very powerful one at that."

A tear ran down Saturn's face, she began to say, "So what, before she could speak Sailor Neptune interrupted.

She said, "So what did the evil king tell you Hotaru?"

Saturn wiped the lone tear away from her face, then in a state of pompous sorrow she said, "Pharaoh 90 told me that I would…"

Sailor Moon asked very sweetly, "That you would what?"

Saturn turned away from the group that surrounded her and said, "I would fall in love, but in the end I wouldn't be with the person I care the most about, unless I rejected the one I love."

Sailor Pluto asked from the drivers seat, "Who is it that you love?"

She couldn't answer, her cheeks filled with redness, she was blushing fiercely.

Sailor Moon said, "You don't have to tell us! I was told that if I gave up Darien, I would be allowed to…"

A ballistic missile of some sort hit the ground beside the bus, the bus jerked and sputtered, its frame was jarred a bit but we continued. I quickly picked up the rpg launcher.

I said, "Pluto, we have company!"

Brian sat in the room waiting, it seemed that somehow he knew what was going on. The road we had managed to get onto winded around some rather high hills, around the next hill there was a bridge. The bridge hadn't been used in what seemed to be a few centuries. Its weak composite metal had rotted away in the unforgiving weather. The bridge couldn't hold the bus plus the oncoming tank. I knew that this may be the end of our journey if we didn't move faster. The race against time had become a race for life itself. Unfortunately we were losing this time.

I suppose this had been the idea all along, to confuse us, to destroy us psychologically, and to hinder us from carrying out our mission. What was our mission, I wasn't fully sure. I wanted peace now, when before I wanted war, perhaps all the death had awoke me from my fantasy. I felt upset that the sailor scouts couldn't remember their past, and the very idea haunted me. I wished I could forget all the pain and sorrow, but the very fibers of my soul seemed to latch on and disallow me to move forward. I was fighting a battle for a future world, of which I had no true belief of its existence. Why did Brian want to fight us now? Was it just to inflict fear? I couldn't understand his motives. Perhaps he couldn't either, deep down I believe that even after he was taken over his light refused to go out, and the light indirectly affects his motives. Sarah loved Brian, but loved Andrew more, I wonder who truly was the better man? Chaos, truly what was chaos. Sailor Chaos was the disembodiment of pure darkness, so how could she be right? Did Sarah betray me as well? Or was chaos truly willing to change? Too many questions and not enough time. All I knew was that we must get across the bridge, even if I had to sacrifice myself, anything for love. The enemy would get to them eventually, no matter if I sacrificed myself or not. All I could do was stand there waiting for them to catch up with us.

To my surprise, Mistress 9, and Alexii teleported into the bus. Right before my eyes they materialized. Their very presence halted the movement of the bus. Their presence drew out the fears of each of the sailor scouts, none more than Sailor Saturn.

Sailor Saturn shouted, No, it can't be!"

Mistress 9 sneered and said, "Yes, it's me, surprised to see the very one who possessed you in the past?"

Sailor Moon was at a loss for words, almost hyperventilating she said, "But, but how can it be, how can you be here? I defeated you!"

Alexii began to smile, when the awkwardness of his face reach the pinnacle, he said, "You think you can defeat us? You pathetic humanoids, you may send us back, but you can never defeat us. The war will continue forever, we return to our dimension, and are immersed into its negative energy, then we return ten times as powerful. Now we have returned, and soon we will return all at once, and finally rid this universe of the disease called earth. We will win this war, I was wrong, the war will win, we will be victorious!"

Mistress 9 spoke, "Pharaoh 90 speaks highly of him", her finger looming in my direction, "So he will turn the tide of this war?" She stopped and looked at the other Sailor Scouts, she then said, "A bunch of weaklings! Just as all humans are", she grabbed my throat and squeezed, I closed my eyes and her hand passed through my body, she was furious and pulled her hand back, she continued, "You, perhaps you could be a threat to us, you are the only threat to us now. We have no one to fear."

I answered quite harshly, "What about god, what about the flicker of light in every human, what about the light of hope?"

Mistress 9 just smiled and said, "The light of hope is failing, the force that drives us has temporarily stalled, and as for god, well you don't seem to understand",

Cutting her mid-sentence, I asked, "Understand what?"

She replied, "This isn't about winning or losing, we will win in some degree no matter what, this battle is for human souls, and power over the minds of men. Power, its what everyone wants, I know you want it as well, but you are afraid of what it brings, Come on join us, with us you can be invincible, oh, but you wouldn't, join us and you'll never have to be alone, think of it, how is what we do wrong? We allow the people of earth not to hurt, we give them peace in ignorance, we will put them to sleep forever. I may be confused about our plans sometimes, but so are you, perhaps together me and you could rule supreme. I see the way you stare at Hotaru, you love her, she is me, why not come with me, I will show you true happiness, you are afraid of being alone, with me you'll never be alone."

Sailor Uranus said, "Dude, is she asking you out?"

Sailor Neptune answered, "Perhaps in her own maniacal way!"

Sailor Pluto turned to me and said, "Trust in yourself, believe in love, don't let her trick you!"

Mistress nine grew furious, she said, "With them you will be alone, if you choose me I will give you what they cannot offer."

I answered, "The only thing you offer is true loneliness, a cold heart is the only love you would share, I would rather spend an eternity aloe, than to spend a second wallowing in your evil dream. I am free to decide for myself, like all people are, I chose to fight you, and every thing that stands in the way of truth, and justice, and the day we will fight, you shall learn, just as everyone else, that power comes from within, and that true happiness comes from truth, not lies. We may never form a perfect world, but at least we will know that the future will be based on the truth, and not lies. I admit I love Hotaru, I admit that I love every person in this universe, not by myself, but as I grow in the truth, and light, I hate what you and your masters have reduced this world to. You deserve what is coming, and even if I must die, I will destroy you, because there will be one person who stood to defy you, and like dominoes everyone will come to see the truth. You cannot defeat Earth because there is still love, and light here, and if we are the last battlefront, then I will stand to defy its attackers, alone if I must, but I can never be alone, because I finally have someone, I have many people that care for me, I will never be alone truly."

Mistress 9 said, "You are a foolish human, you don't know what is to be, I will only say that in the end you will have nobody, not even yourself. Even if you win, you will have lost yourself. You will never have anyone, you will live out your fear, alone you will be, you cannot outrun your destiny, ha! You see we will always win, we cannot lose because we will have defeated the soul of the last threat. You will come to realize this in the end, that we cannot lose."

In an instant they were gone, the tanks trailed behind for a few yards. I suppose Brian, Alexii, and Mistress 9 wanted the verbal letdown take hold of our souls, especially my own. The aftermath of what had been spoken had gripped the entire Sailor Scouts. It had shattered there dreams, well perhaps it bruised their egos. The fact that they couldn't destroy the darkness made them upset. Every enemy would be awaiting the opening of the black gate, and they would then commence to tear the earth apart. Sailor Saturn was blushing, perhaps she was just worried for my sake, but her growing up so fast had ruined her emotional state, so perhaps she didn't really love me, perhaps Mistress 9 was correct, maybe I was destined to be alone. I wanted to say something but I felt too embarrassed to say anything, so I stood there wondering if I was a good person, and if I was meant to be alone. I would be alone only if I willed it, I had the power to make myself who I wanted, but I feared that Alexii, Mistress 9 and Brian were correct. I could only rely on loves eclipsing grace. I waited for its shadow of kindness to pass over me in this ungodly heat caused by uncertainty.

I was about to cry when the silence was broken with a word, "Love", but who said it? Was it me out of subconscious reaction, or was it one of the Sailor Scouts?

Sailor Saturn said, "I love you, but I fear that love will never come my way, if I fall in love with you, I will never be with Rini. She is my closest friend."

I said, "I understand, and Sailor Moon, whatever happens stay true to Darien. If we have a set destiny, we have many different roads to take that will lead to it, we will make of our lives as we wish, but we must never fall apart, if we are to defeat this enemy we must stand together as one." But I fear that in the end they would turn against me, somehow I felt that this period wouldn't last, and that eventually they would destroy themselves through destroying me. They didn't love me, but I loved them, perhaps more than they would ever know, I loved them because they made me feel worth something. But to them I was just another tool to grant them freedom in the future. I agree with Sailor Saturn, to them we must be no more than tools to be used for other peoples plans, but I didn't care, We had to remain in the moment if we were to survive, I would have much rather forgotten the past and went my own way. That is why no one should know their future, it jinxes the entire story of ones life, to know the end before it happens. I hated knowing, I wish I hadn't been told of the future, but at least we would become better than we were. At least the story had a happy ending, even if I wasn't the main character in it. In a way everyone in the story of life is a main character, playing his or her own part, but who is the narrator? Or is the book collective and the narrator is in all of us, only if we choose to allow it to be? Perhaps the narrator is love itself.

All the Sailor Scouts huddled around me somehow semi-conscious of how I was feeling. I finally belonged, and I may not remain that way, but at least for now I belonged. The moment of supreme serenity was not to last. The Tank had fired a round that hit the ground not more than two feet from the bus.

I spoke out and said, "Back when I wanted to go home I realized that I have home, but with you perhaps I just might belong."

Sailor Jupiter said, "Home is where the heart is, so where is yours."

I answered, "Currently it is right here, right here with all of you, and even if it wasn't always that way It will be for now, and that is all I need. And I thank you for being there, ut now you must go, I will fight alone."

After a brief argument, they decided that I wouldn't change my mind and they continued past the bridge, and stopped. I turned away from them and faced the enemy.

Mistress 9 appeared with a gun and said, "We could have been great together, but your arrogance will cost you dearly, you will never have love and you will always be alone. No warmth shall ever come your way, you will be as cold as the jail cell you came from, and as cold as your heart. You are cruel to believe that you could ever love her, why not me, I am her. I am what you need, is my love not good enough for you? Or do you care? Do you believe Sailor Chaos will forgive you? You should have let her die, if you did I couldn't exist, now you will feel the same feeling you have made my heart feel you bastard!"

A cold sensation fell over me, but I spent little time by pushing the feeling away. As soon as it was gone a new feeling came over me. A loud shot rang in my ears, did she really shoot me? I looked down at my chest, sure enough a bullet hat pierced through my heart. Another shot rung like a bell, and another, and another. Blood dripped down my shirt in a velvet-like spittle array. My knees gave out and like a noodle my legs caved inward. I landed on my knees quite hard, but unfortunately pain continued to ravage my body. Bullet after bullet pierced my frail body, until I couldn't tell if I was alive or dead. My head hit the ground and with that I may have been dead.

A blinding light surrounded me, the terrain faded into a crisp white light, and with its soothing pool of energy it refreshed my soul, I took as much in as possible hoping this was just a dream of sorts. I looked up and saw the past, not just my own, but that of all humanity, every second flashed before my eyes, some of the Sailor Scouts, some of my past, some were sweet others were sour, but the main message was nothing more than love. Then when the light returned a figure emerged out of the light. She was darkly and right away I knew, it was Sailor Saturn, and she was ready to take me to eternity.

She smiled and said, "You have a choice!"

I quickly asked, "I do?"

She continued saying, "You can either quit and come with me, or get the hell up and fight. Unfortunately I cannot decide for you. Know this however! Know that I do love you, do not doubt the others, they are your only friends, they care for you as well, and now of all times, they need you more than you need them, now decide." I looked up and began to speak, but was cut off by, "You have made the right choice, now go!"

I lay in a pool of blood and shrapnel, the blood was warm, but its liquid state seemed to cool me somehow. My body refused to move no matter how hard I tried. The muscles wouldn't budge, and the pain was more than excruciating, in fact the pain was so bad it was kind of exhilarating. The pain gave me more strength, and from that the power cascaded into every muscle in my body. Slowly, but surely I rose to my feet.

Mistress 9 was speechless as I lifted myself slowly from the ground, she couldn't believe her eyes, and to this disbelief she asked, "How can you?"

I said, "You will no longer torment me, nor will you ever torment Sailor Saturn again!" I grabbed her throat, and she couldn't escape, even though she was phantom-like. I threw her down and said, "Tell Brian, Pharaoh 90, or whoever the hell he is that I will not, and cannot be defeated, no matter what happens, he will never defeat me."

She asked, "Why?"

I continued, "Because I have love, and even if I lose them at least I have had someone that cared for me, and that is all that really matters."

Mistress 9 screamed in fury, and in rapid succession, pulled the trigger of her gun. Bullet after bullet missed me, some flew off into the endless surrounding and others hit the ground displacing dirt that probably hadn't been disturbed in quite some time. When her clip was empty she pulled out knife and flung it in my direction. I quickly threw my hand up to protect my face, but much to my surprise I caught the blade and threw it to the ground. Mistress 9 moved backwards, seemingly helpless as I came towards her. A strong urge came over me, I wanted to pull out my gun and shoot her, but what good would it do? What would it prove? Would it prove that I was only a brute, or a common killer? I put the gun to her head, sweat began to drip down the side of my face. While I was staring into her face a thought came to me, perhaps we all could learn to live in peace, just maybe. For now however I knelled over her, and she began to cry, I don't know if she was truly sad, or just faking, but her tears fell and hit the ground beside her. The coarse sand absorbed the tear as if it were a sponge. All I could do was look deep within her eyes, In them I found nothing but pain and sorrow, and after a few seconds I couldn't bare to look into them for even a second, so I turned away and looked around. The Sand seemed to stretch for ever in any direction, it seemed as if the sky itself at the horizon, laid upon the sea of sand. In the distance the sun began to pop through the clouds, only for a second however. Mistress 9 stared at me with apprehension. In an instant she vanished leaving me alone on my knees. In the distance the convoy of enemy troops approached at frightening speeds. I started to walk away, somewhat running, by the time I stopped I was out of breath. My chest hurt, I don't know if it was because my heart was thumping at an interval of at least a thousand beats a second, or perhaps it was just the fact that I had been shot earlier and that my body finally realized it. I approached the bridge just as two cars sped towards me, closing in.

The bridge was a one lane bridge made of iron, unfortunately it had accumulated quite a bit of rust after the many years since its construction. I was beginning to panic, I wanted to move out of the way, I knew they were going to hit me but I stood still waiting, perhaps I wanted them to kill me. Sweat trickled down my forehead, the dampness mixed with the cool wind and made me cold. The bridge was sitting over a canyon, so the wind was twelve times as strong, but I could feel every beat of the wind against me. I could hear every piston in the cars ahead, each tiny explosion bringing them that much closer. Then in what seemed like an instant the cars neared me and funneled into a row. They were going 112mph, and at any speed, crossing a bridge that old would be suicide. To kill me they would destroy a humans life, and to them it meant nothing. To the demons it was just another shell to be cracked. What was I but a person to crack them metaphorically speaking. I couldn't think, all I could do was stare on ahead. Behind me, on a hill in the distance, the Sailor Scouts were waiting to see what I could do, or what I thought I could.

I grew very dizzy, almost faint, the engines purred in my ears, I could make a decision to move but I chose to stay. The Metal bridge creaked as the wind passed through, but the sound of the engines humming in the background blotted the metallic sound out. All I felt was cold, a deep cold, almost as if you had dropped me into a tub of ice. With every breath I inhaled, the cars drew closer. I took my foot and pretended to draw a line on the bridge. Almost as if I was subconsciously saying here I am, come get me. The Metal plating was non-existent in some places, while in others the bridge looked brand new. The Bridge was a symbol of leaving my past, and everything I knew behind me. How could I however, they did things to me that couldn't be blotted out of my mind. I was no exception, I watched as millions of people died, and it was my fault. Brian, or should I say P-90, knew we would destroy the Earth. The West coast might have fared better than the East, or at least I hoped.

The Cars came closer, and closer. The people inside, I could see their faces, helpless. I pushed forward and to my surprise the cars flew up, and over me. Moving apart they crashed into the sides that held the bridge up. The Bridge creaked with a spiteful rage, and began to give way. A huge tank sputtered closer in the distance, but it was out of firing range. The Cars exploded, and what was left of the bridge began to fall apart. As fate would have it I was in the middle of a bad choice I had made. Cause and effect. A true set of laws, that you decide, I chose to fight, but for what? Revenge? All it was, a lack of better judgment on my part, and now I was suffering the consequences.

On the hill Sailor Moon was fidgeting with her locket, she couldn't get it to fit on her suit. Her fingers couldn't grasp its coarse shell, and it slipped out of her hands and fell down the canyon wall. My arms flew up to grab a metal bar for survival, but I grabbed the locket instead, a feeling of pure energy came over me. It was a feeling I had felt before, but couldn't place it on a date or at a specific time. Almost like a sincere sense of dejavu, the power took me by complete surprise, but I welcomed the feeling. Even though I was falling it gave me a profound since of serenity. A bright light emanated from the locket, its energy engulfed me and arrested my fall. I was free-floating, it was a great feeling, but it was hard to convince myself what I was truly doing. I began to walk up the canyon wall. The wall stretched upward for what seemed like eternity. High above me the bridge finally gave way completely. The Huge scrap metal Bridge crashed with a mighty thud. The very impact sent a shockwave through the canyon walls, almost knocking me down.

Above me Sailor Moon began to cry, perhaps it was for her locket, at least that is what the others must had been thinking, due to their complexions of utter disgust. I continued walking up the behemoth-like cliff. Finally I attained Sea Level, I knew that because my ears popped. Brian appeared on the opposite side of the Bridge, he came in what could be described as a wisp of smoke. His voice crackled at first, but grew stronger with every passing second.

He said, "Pathetic human, you have served me well however. Now it was your time to die."

A voice rung out off the cliff walls, I came to realize that it was my own, "You are mistaken. Today grace suffers me long, I will destroy you and Alexii. I bounced off the walls of the canyon. Then in a fury so amazing I roundhouse kicked him in the face. It was as if I didn't graze him, he stood staring forward almost dumfounded by his mistake, but it scared me that he didn't even bat an eye. I continued to punch him repetitively, I was growing tired with every blow, and he seemed to be growing stronger with every punch I landed. I stood dumbfounded, just like Brian had, for the first time in a minute or so Brian began to move his lips as if to speak.

His lips came free and he spoke in a most horrid tone, "Do you fear me? You once asked what powers I possessed? I was the first of the super-human engineering projects. As you know I possessed this manufactured body, and what I once couldn't do, I will now perform, I will use you to destroy this world one way or another, and you will retrieve the powers for me. In the end you will learn to accept your past, no matter how you see it, you can't escape your future, and you can't stop the future, you will be alone, and we will win, no matter what, because there will always be darkness, without darkness light couldn't exist. The Universe has a unique balance, and currently we are in control, and if you do not accept your future as this universe's champion the balance will be non existence and the world will come to a tragic end."

I asked, "Super-human project?"

He said, "Yes, like you I was created, and I was considered a freak because of my strengths, and like you Sarah Betrayed me. Now you and me will fight, and the winner will take the prize."

I asked, "What prize?"

He answered, "This Universe, but most of all the lives of the Sailor Scouts, and the love of Sailor Saturn and Sarah."

I answered, "You wage a sick war, but I accept your challenge, you and me will now fight for this Universe."

I thought to myself, that Brian only loved Sarah and wanted her to be happy, that energy, that powerful and pure energy flowed through my body and I fell off the cliff and fell at an alarming pace. A second before impact I felt the love that Brian had for Sarah, I felt how much he cared and how upset he was for killing Sarah's true love. I felt the power that Sailor Moon felt when she transformed Sailor Galaxia, a warm-silver light flooded the canyon.

Sailor Uranus pointed to the canyon as the light exploded in a brilliant display. She was so shocked she let out a half-yelp, and then said, "Look at that!"

Sailor Moon asked, "How can this be? I thought only people that resided in the moon kingdom could use the crystal. Unless! No how could that be?"

Sailor Venus asked, "Could it be possible that the rumor was a lie?"

Sailor Pluto looked down, she said, "One with a pure heart can use the Crystal, a powerful pure heart, With it he may become the most powerful non-Sailor Scout we have ever seen, his powers may become greater than the lot of us."

Sailor Neptune inferred, "That's bad because!?"

Sailor Pluto added, "It only means that if he changes for the worse we cannot stop him, and if that happens we will be no longer needed. We will become rogue scouts."

Sailor Mercury stated, "We are being cynical, it is for the best that he is a powerful ally, we must work together. Even if he is unstoppable he is alone, and he needs us."

Sailor Uranus said dryly, "You may be right, but we need to watch him closely, he could become the very darkness he is trying to destroy."

I stood on the cliff wall, defying gravity, Brian asked, "How can you break the laws of nature?"

I said, "Like all laws, they are made to be broken."

He commented, "Well put!"

I said, "I know you are in there Brian, and I will make you clean before the end of your life, but you must want it."

I felt his answer, a part deep within him shouted, "I do want to be clean!" His shell however was so shrouded in darkness that the only answer he could truly give was, "Prepare for your end." I couldn't die, and I wouldn't kill him. Instead I teleported him far, far away, I teleported him to a place so far away he may never return, or so I thought. And so we had to press on, the bridge was gone, and so was my chance or returning to the life I once had, or the so-called life it was.


	13. Book Eleven

Book Eleven-Eclipsing Grace

A lot of people are only concerned with the small space they consume. Most humans care less about others, but deep inside. I don't know where exactly, a flutter, as soft as a butterfly's wing, beats within all people, that small frailty, that small insignificance is significant enough to push the human race forward. That is the eternal force, it is pure as snow, and at the same time it can be as cold as outer space. It pushes us forever forward, pouring from its existence is the light of hope. The light of hope is the very essence of the human soul. In the beginning of time no matter what you may believe, the Universe was nothing more than a speck. An insignificant speck of space, worthless in all respects. Outside of it there was nothing. What then is the boundary between space and space? You may well know that the Universe contains minor particles, tiny building blocks. The Atom, even itself is broken down into two major parts. The Atom is made up of the nucleus and the electron cloud. There are Neutrons, Protons and Electrons. The three parts hold our pathetic Universe together. More importantly there are a set of Negative Atoms, with counterparts such as the: Negatrons, Positrons, and the Negative Neutrons. Perhaps we are building blocks to a much bigger reality. There may well be billions of Universes, perhaps trillions that may coincide with the Earth's greatest mysteries. The Powers of Gold and Silver are not made up with either of the two types of known atoms. They are nothing, but how can nothing be a material thing, perhaps there is no nothing. Dark matter, and Dark energy are key components to this theory. It is funny how we take for granted the processes by which our bodies function, by which our cells are bonded together, how we interact, and how we perceive the world around us. We know more now than we have ever known, but the more we know the less we think. We are only alone if we allow ourselves to believe so. The Mind creates things through thought, through dreams, another universe may well be dedicated to such. But in our dreams we think of ourselves. Some believe that the dream world is reality, and that when we are awake we are asleep. Think about thinking, When you lie, when you commit crimes inwardly you create a world of your own making to suit that purpose. Rationalization is the end of humankind, because the very thought process creates things that are manifested elsewhere, they are real, and they can be used against you! In the end all fear will be made reality, and the reality will cease to exist. We make this world what we will, every action committed is intentional, no matter how dark, or innocent it may seem, we will evil into existence, we are the darkness, the cancer of destruction, because we allow ourselves to be. The fall of the Universe falls on us, until we can beat ourselves we can't be free! It has been said that we are our on worst enemy, we doubt because we were taught to doubt, we lose because we allow ourselves to, we believe I bounds, in space there are no bounds, only infinite freedom. Freedom is cold and uncertain, but slavery to ones self is a hot torment. Will humankind ever release itself of its own stupidity? All things are possible, with freedom, true freedom from darkness we will rise higher than we could ever imagine! The light within us is grace, we deserve to die because we allow ourselves to be dark, only in light there is peace, inner peace, we must find it, that is our true purpose! But for now we are bound to ourselves because we find security in ignorance. Who doesn't?

I was asleep, I wanted to sleep forever, I wanted to outrun my quote destiny unquote. I was afraid that it would come to this. Me alone fighting the endless darkness! I always think of myself, that was the way I was taught. The world is a dog eat dog world only because we allow it to be so. I awoke suddenly, I wished I didn't. The dream I was having was the first true good dream I experienced in many years, but like the dream it was it faded into reality. A unique dampness covered my face, it was both cold, and hot at the same time. I perceived that I was sweating, but the liquid was not salty, as it ran into my mouth it tasted like iron. I came to the realization that it was blood. In a panic frenzy I flung myself upward. I had no idea where I was, all I knew was that the floor was filthy, and all the while I was there I had collected its disgusting rift on my clothing. I couldn't see very well, but sight came to me in small allotments. Near me someone was laying, I wondered who it could be. Sailor Saturn lay collapsed on the floor, along with her the Sailor Soldiers, they lay scattered throughout what seemed to be a cell. I rushed for the bars that held us in. On arrival, Brian opened the door suddenly, I flung out into the hall and crashed into a concrete column. Brian grinned vehemently, he wanted to see me suffer ad suffering I was.

Brian sneered at me and said, "You are weak, but your inside is strong. Your will is more powerful than that of any human I have ever come across. You have fears but you recess them, you seal them deep within your being, you could be a powerful ally, but you choose to lose. Come with me, see what you are up against."

The cell and the building passed away leaving emptiness. Brian smiled and said, "Welcome to Space! It is infinite, it has no bounds, how would you like to be free, I can make you free!"

I yelled, "No, no you can't, you are darkness, how can darkness make you free?"

Brian inhaled deeply and said, "Ignorance is bliss, Freedom is stupidity! You are all alone, I know how that feels, to have never touched a woman, to have never felt."

I stopped him, "I know there is light within you Brian, Pharaoh 90 you will come out in the name of all that is pure and holy, you are not welcome in that body, you must obey the light that commands you!"

Brian laughed in a maniacal rage, then in saturated bliss he spoke with great power, "You foolish human, I am legion, and you are naught but a frail mortal. What gives you power pathetic human? Your light has faded from your kind, you no longer care for others, you have become your own tools of demise. You have failed yourselves and yet you get grace. You don't deserve your planet, you deserve to be like us. We are homeless, we bounce from planet to planet, we have now arrived here, and we will take over this planet! We will win because you have failed! Even if the light defeats us we have won, because you destroy yourselves. You are just one person, you believe that you can stand up to the flood of Demons? You are lost, more than we are!"

I yelled, "Brian please, please come back, Sarah loves you, but you failed her from the beginning! Come to the light!"

Brian said, "Brian is no longer in control, and he will never be in control again. Soon you will become our vessel!"

I punched him, my fist passed through his body, as if the body wasn't truly there, just as the missile had passed through mine. He said, "Now, look around you, you are alone, now look", The emptiness past away and was replaced by a battlefield, on which trillions of soldiers stood. King Brian said, "Look around, no one is with you, you are alone, you were born into this world alone, and you will die alone!"

"What do you mean?", I said.

Brian said, "You were created, not born, your parents were not your parents. They were only your guardians! They were not from this planet, neither are you! They were evil just as I am, they were traitors, and I killed them."

I couldn't speak, but wanted to, finally in a burst of spite I yelled, "You killed them?"

Brian said, "I am Pharaoh 90, and you are my son, the darkness is within you why not accept it. You must stop running from it, after all it is the truth!"

I couldn't believe it, I was the son of a planet eating destruction? The very thought was appalling, and was sent to immediate rejection. I wasn't evil, was I? No, it just couldn't be! He may have killed my parents, but then how could he be my dad? The very thought was inconcievable, his words were nothing more than lies! I had to believe I was better than that, an Alien? I didn't have pale skin, well sort of, but I couldn't be an Alien. Well neither were the Sailor Scouts. In fact they were humans like me, perhaps aliens were not weird looking, but are just like you and me, or perhaps they could appear in any way they saw fit. Perhaps the countless colonies of humans from long ago die, and only the Scouts from the skies existed, or maybe they were angels, I fell into thought, the pause destroyed Brian's, or should I say Pharaoh 90's demeanor.

He said, "The Sailor Scouts thought they defeated me, they thought they defeated all the enemies, all they did was send them back to space. Now we are here, and we will fight. And we will defeat you!"

I couldn't stand it anymore so I shook myself into realty. I was back in the cell. Perhaps it was just a dream! I couldn't control my tongue, I screamed, "Light Ace!" My hands came together, then in an instant they flew apart, a blinding light obliterated the cell. I was free, the door was gone, as well as the wall. The blast woke the scouts!

Sailor Venus was half asleep and said, "What just happened?"

I answered, "I really don't know!"

In an instant, or so it seemed we were crossing a field, and jumping aboard the bus once more! We took flight from the base.

King Brian looked out of a window high up over the field, he was pleased at the very actions we were partaking of, he said, "Why do they always run away?"

Alongside him a ghostly figure said, "They run because they are afraid!"

Brian said, "No he isn't afraid, it is the lack of fear that will bring his end."

I am not full as I once was". the voice called out. It continued with fury, "Damn Sailor Scouts, when will we be rid of them and the shines? When will we defeat them? When will I become whole?"

Brian said, "Soon my Mistress 9 very soon!"

Alexii entered the room and said, "So they are off. Should I chase them?"

Brian smiled, "No, they will do more harm then good, well on second thought take a tank or two, and a legion, and follow them, it might be fun."

Alexii said, "Will do!"

Brian said, "Oh and take Mistress Nine along, it will be funny to see the look in their eyes."

Alexii and Mistress 9 left leaving Brian alone. A nice tone took over Brian's body, it was Brian himself, he said, "Please help me! I love her, Sarah, I love her too much, Make me whole!"

Just as his voice came, it went fleeting away, Brian was now Pharaoh 90, and no one else. Brian was very shady in appearance anyway, but now more than ever, his face seemed to lack features. It was as if someone had ripped off his lips, and eyebrows. Leaving only a tiny glimpse of emotion.

A thought crossed my mind, it was very harmful to my demeanor, I thrashed about as I thought. If I was the son of Pharaoh 90, then perhaps I myself may be evil. I couldn't accept the thought. After all no one thinks what they do is bad. Humans create vivid ways to make themselves out to be the hero. I never thought myself a hero, all I wanted was to have a normal life. I guess those who aren't special wish they were, and those who are wish they were not.

I realized for the first time that I might not be the good person I thought I was. I may or may not be human, but I knew that I loved being a part of something. Sailor Saturn was bleeding profusely from her forehead. The red blood trickled down to her cheek. I used my hand to wipe away the blood, it was kind of weird, I felt as if by saving her I had become her father, but at the same time I loved her, also she had grown to an age just over mine. A daughter older than her father? I placed a towel over her cut pressing firmly to stop the bleeding. She cringed in pain, but accepted it because she knew without it she may die.

She asked, "So what trickery did he lay on you?"

I said, "What do you mean?"

Sailor Jupiter was nursing a cut on her lower arm, as soon as she heard Sailor Saturn's voice she asked, "So how did you grow back so fast?"

Sailor Uranus spoke, "That is one of her powers, it means there will be trouble up ahead, and we may have to use her powers again."

Sailor Saturn Sighed in disgust, she then said, "Why does everyone treat me like I am a tool, a weapon?"

Uranus cleared her throat and said, "You are a weapon, a very powerful one at that."

A tear ran down Saturn's face, she began to say, "So what, before she could speak Sailor Neptune interrupted.

She said, "So what did the evil king tell you Hotaru?"

Saturn wiped the lone tear away from her face, then in a state of pompous sorrow she said, "Pharaoh 90 told me that I would…"

Sailor Moon asked very sweetly, "That you would what?"

Saturn turned away from the group that surrounded her and said, "I would fall in love, but in the end I wouldn't be with the person I care the most about, unless I rejected the one I love."

Sailor Pluto asked from the drivers seat, "Who is it that you love?"

She couldn't answer, her cheeks filled with redness, she was blushing fiercely.

Sailor Moon said, "You don't have to tell us! I was told that if I gave up Darien, I would be allowed to…"

A ballistic missile of some sort hit the ground beside the bus, the bus jerked and sputtered, its frame was jarred a bit but we continued. I quickly picked up the rpg launcher.

I said, "Pluto, we have company!"

Brian sat in the room waiting, it seemed that somehow he knew what was going on. The road we had managed to get onto winded around some rather high hills, around the next hill there was a bridge. The bridge hadn't been used in what seemed to be a few centuries. Its weak composite metal had rotted away in the unforgiving weather. The bridge couldn't hold the bus plus the oncoming tank. I knew that this may be the end of our journey if we didn't move faster. The race against time had become a race for life itself. Unfortunately we were losing this time.

I suppose this had been the idea all along, to confuse us, to destroy us psychologically, and to hinder us from carrying out our mission. What was our mission, I wasn't fully sure. I wanted peace now, when before I wanted war, perhaps all the death had awoke me from my fantasy. I felt upset that the sailor scouts couldn't remember their past, and the very idea haunted me. I wished I could forget all the pain and sorrow, but the very fibers of my soul seemed to latch on and disallow me to move forward. I was fighting a battle for a future world, of which I had no true belief of its existence. Why did Brian want to fight us now? Was it just to inflict fear? I couldn't understand his motives. Perhaps he couldn't either, deep down I believe that even after he was taken over his light refused to go out, and the light indirectly affects his motives. Sarah loved Brian, but loved Andrew more, I wonder who truly was the better man? Chaos, truly what was chaos. Sailor Chaos was the disembodiment of pure darkness, so how could she be right? Did Sarah betray me as well? Or was chaos truly willing to change? Too many questions and not enough time. All I knew was that we must get across the bridge, even if I had to sacrifice myself, anything for love. The enemy would get to them eventually, no matter if I sacrificed myself or not. All I could do was stand there waiting for them to catch up with us.

To my surprise, Mistress 9, and Alexii teleported into the bus. Right before my eyes they materialized. Their very presence halted the movement of the bus. Their presence drew out the fears of each of the sailor scouts, none more than Sailor Saturn.

Sailor Saturn shouted, No, it can't be!"

Mistress 9 sneered and said, "Yes, it's me, surprised to see the very one who possessed you in the past?"

Sailor Moon was at a loss for words, almost hyperventilating she said, "But, but how can it be, how can you be here? I defeated you!"

Alexii began to smile, when the awkwardness of his face reach the pinnacle, he said, "You think you can defeat us? You pathetic humanoids, you may send us back, but you can never defeat us. The war will continue forever, we return to our dimension, and are immersed into its negative energy, then we return ten times as powerful. Now we have returned, and soon we will return all at once, and finally rid this universe of the disease called earth. We will win this war, I was wrong, the war will win, we will be victorious!"

Mistress 9 spoke, "Pharaoh 90 speaks highly of him", her finger looming in my direction, "So he will turn the tide of this war?" She stopped and looked at the other Sailor Scouts, she then said, "A bunch of weaklings! Just as all humans are", she grabbed my throat and squeezed, I closed my eyes and her hand passed through my body, she was furious and pulled her hand back, she continued, "You, perhaps you could be a threat to us, you are the only threat to us now. We have no one to fear."

I answered quite harshly, "What about god, what about the flicker of light in every human, what about the light of hope?"

Mistress 9 just smiled and said, "The light of hope is failing, the force that drives us has temporarily stalled, and as for god, well you don't seem to understand",

Cutting her mid-sentence, I asked, "Understand what?"

She replied, "This isn't about winning or losing, we will win in some degree no matter what, this battle is for human souls, and power over the minds of men. Power, its what everyone wants, I know you want it as well, but you are afraid of what it brings, Come on join us, with us you can be invincible, oh, but you wouldn't, join us and you'll never have to be alone, think of it, how is what we do wrong? We allow the people of earth not to hurt, we give them peace in ignorance, we will put them to sleep forever. I may be confused about our plans sometimes, but so are you, perhaps together me and you could rule supreme. I see the way you stare at Hotaru, you love her, she is me, why not come with me, I will show you true happiness, you are afraid of being alone, with me you'll never be alone."

Sailor Uranus said, "Dude, is she asking you out?"

Sailor Neptune answered, "Perhaps in her own maniacal way!"

Sailor Pluto turned to me and said, "Trust in yourself, believe in love, don't let her trick you!"

Mistress nine grew furious, she said, "With them you will be alone, if you choose me I will give you what they cannot offer."

I answered, "The only thing you offer is true loneliness, a cold heart is the only love you would share, I would rather spend an eternity aloe, than to spend a second wallowing in your evil dream. I am free to decide for myself, like all people are, I chose to fight you, and every thing that stands in the way of truth, and justice, and the day we will fight, you shall learn, just as everyone else, that power comes from within, and that true happiness comes from truth, not lies. We may never form a perfect world, but at least we will know that the future will be based on the truth, and not lies. I admit I love Hotaru, I admit that I love every person in this universe, not by myself, but as I grow in the truth, and light, I hate what you and your masters have reduced this world to. You deserve what is coming, and even if I must die, I will destroy you, because there will be one person who stood to defy you, and like dominoes everyone will come to see the truth. You cannot defeat Earth because there is still love, and light here, and if we are the last battlefront, then I will stand to defy its attackers, alone if I must, but I can never be alone, because I finally have someone, I have many people that care for me, I will never be alone truly."

Mistress 9 said, "You are a foolish human, you don't know what is to be, I will only say that in the end you will have nobody, not even yourself. Even if you win, you will have lost yourself. You will never have anyone, you will live out your fear, alone you will be, you cannot outrun your destiny, ha! You see we will always win, we cannot lose because we will have defeated the soul of the last threat. You will come to realize this in the end, that we cannot lose."

In an instant they were gone, the tanks trailed behind for a few yards. I suppose Brian, Alexii, and Mistress 9 wanted the verbal letdown take hold of our souls, especially my own. The aftermath of what had been spoken had gripped the entire Sailor Scouts. It had shattered there dreams, well perhaps it bruised their egos. The fact that they couldn't destroy the darkness made them upset. Every enemy would be awaiting the opening of the black gate, and they would then commence to tear the earth apart. Sailor Saturn was blushing, perhaps she was just worried for my sake, but her growing up so fast had ruined her emotional state, so perhaps she didn't really love me, perhaps Mistress 9 was correct, maybe I was destined to be alone. I wanted to say something but I felt too embarrassed to say anything, so I stood there wondering if I was a good person, and if I was meant to be alone. I would be alone only if I willed it, I had the power to make myself who I wanted, but I feared that Alexii, Mistress 9 and Brian were correct. I could only rely on loves eclipsing grace. I waited for its shadow of kindness to pass over me in this ungodly heat caused by uncertainty.

I was about to cry when the silence was broken with a word, "Love", but who said it? Was it me out of subconscious reaction, or was it one of the Sailor Scouts?

Sailor Saturn said, "I love you, but I fear that love will never come my way, if I fall in love with you, I will never be with Rini. She is my closest friend."

I said, "I understand, and Sailor Moon, whatever happens stay true to Darien. If we have a set destiny, we have many different roads to take that will lead to it, we will make of our lives as we wish, but we must never fall apart, if we are to defeat this enemy we must stand together as one." But I fear that in the end they would turn against me, somehow I felt that this period wouldn't last, and that eventually they would destroy themselves through destroying me. They didn't love me, but I loved them, perhaps more than they would ever know, I loved them because they made me feel worth something. But to them I was just another tool to grant them freedom in the future. I agree with Sailor Saturn, to them we must be no more than tools to be used for other peoples plans, but I didn't care, We had to remain in the moment if we were to survive, I would have much rather forgotten the past and went my own way. That is why no one should know their future, it jinxes the entire story of ones life, to know the end before it happens. I hated knowing, I wish I hadn't been told of the future, but at least we would become better than we were. At least the story had a happy ending, even if I wasn't the main character in it. In a way everyone in the story of life is a main character, playing his or her own part, but who is the narrator? Or is the book collective and the narrator is in all of us, only if we choose to allow it to be? Perhaps the narrator is love itself.

All the Sailor Scouts huddled around me somehow semi-conscious of how I was feeling. I finally belonged, and I may not remain that way, but at least for now I belonged. The moment of supreme serenity was not to last. The Tank had fired a round that hit the ground not more than two feet from the bus.

I spoke out and said, "Back when I wanted to go home I realized that I have home, but with you perhaps I just might belong."

Sailor Jupiter said, "Home is where the heart is, so where is yours."

I answered, "Currently it is right here, right here with all of you, and even if it wasn't always that way It will be for now, and that is all I need. And I thank you for being there, ut now you must go, I will fight alone."

After a brief argument, they decided that I wouldn't change my mind and they continued past the bridge, and stopped. I turned away from them and faced the enemy.

Mistress 9 appeared with a gun and said, "We could have been great together, but your arrogance will cost you dearly, you will never have love and you will always be alone. No warmth shall ever come your way, you will be as cold as the jail cell you came from, and as cold as your heart. You are cruel to believe that you could ever love her, why not me, I am her. I am what you need, is my love not good enough for you? Or do you care? Do you believe Sailor Chaos will forgive you? You should have let her die, if you did I couldn't exist, now you will feel the same feeling you have made my heart feel you bastard!"

A cold sensation fell over me, but I spent little time by pushing the feeling away. As soon as it was gone a new feeling came over me. A loud shot rang in my ears, did she really shoot me? I looked down at my chest, sure enough a bullet hat pierced through my heart. Another shot rung like a bell, and another, and another. Blood dripped down my shirt in a velvet-like spittle array. My knees gave out and like a noodle my legs caved inward. I landed on my knees quite hard, but unfortunately pain continued to ravage my body. Bullet after bullet pierced my frail body, until I couldn't tell if I was alive or dead. My head hit the ground and with that I may have been dead.

A blinding light surrounded me, the terrain faded into a crisp white light, and with its soothing pool of energy it refreshed my soul, I took as much in as possible hoping this was just a dream of sorts. I looked up and saw the past, not just my own, but that of all humanity, every second flashed before my eyes, some of the Sailor Scouts, some of my past, some were sweet others were sour, but the main message was nothing more than love. Then when the light returned a figure emerged out of the light. She was darkly and right away I knew, it was Sailor Saturn, and she was ready to take me to eternity.

She smiled and said, "You have a choice!"

I quickly asked, "I do?"

She continued saying, "You can either quit and come with me, or get the hell up and fight. Unfortunately I cannot decide for you. Know this however! Know that I do love you, do not doubt the others, they are your only friends, they care for you as well, and now of all times, they need you more than you need them, now decide." I looked up and began to speak, but was cut off by, "You have made the right choice, now go!"

I lay in a pool of blood and shrapnel, the blood was warm, but its liquid state seemed to cool me somehow. My body refused to move no matter how hard I tried. The muscles wouldn't budge, and the pain was more than excruciating, in fact the pain was so bad it was kind of exhilarating. The pain gave me more strength, and from that the power cascaded into every muscle in my body. Slowly, but surely I rose to my feet.

Mistress 9 was speechless as I lifted myself slowly from the ground, she couldn't believe her eyes, and to this disbelief she asked, "How can you?"

I said, "You will no longer torment me, nor will you ever torment Sailor Saturn again!" I grabbed her throat, and she couldn't escape, even though she was phantom-like. I threw her down and said, "Tell Brian, Pharaoh 90, or whoever the hell he is that I will not, and cannot be defeated, no matter what happens, he will never defeat me."

She asked, "Why?"

I continued, "Because I have love, and even if I lose them at least I have had someone that cared for me, and that is all that really matters."

Mistress 9 screamed in fury, and in rapid succession, pulled the trigger of her gun. Bullet after bullet missed me, some flew off into the endless surrounding and others hit the ground displacing dirt that probably hadn't been disturbed in quite some time. When her clip was empty she pulled out knife and flung it in my direction. I quickly threw my hand up to protect my face, but much to my surprise I caught the blade and threw it to the ground. Mistress 9 moved backwards, seemingly helpless as I came towards her. A strong urge came over me, I wanted to pull out my gun and shoot her, but what good would it do? What would it prove? Would it prove that I was only a brute, or a common killer? I put the gun to her head, sweat began to drip down the side of my face. While I was staring into her face a thought came to me, perhaps we all could learn to live in peace, just maybe. For now however I knelled over her, and she began to cry, I don't know if she was truly sad, or just faking, but her tears fell and hit the ground beside her. The coarse sand absorbed the tear as if it were a sponge. All I could do was look deep within her eyes, In them I found nothing but pain and sorrow, and after a few seconds I couldn't bare to look into them for even a second, so I turned away and looked around. The Sand seemed to stretch for ever in any direction, it seemed as if the sky itself at the horizon, laid upon the sea of sand. In the distance the sun began to pop through the clouds, only for a second however. Mistress 9 stared at me with apprehension. In an instant she vanished leaving me alone on my knees. In the distance the convoy of enemy troops approached at frightening speeds. I started to walk away, somewhat running, by the time I stopped I was out of breath. My chest hurt, I don't know if it was because my heart was thumping at an interval of at least a thousand beats a second, or perhaps it was just the fact that I had been shot earlier and that my body finally realized it. I approached the bridge just as two cars sped towards me, closing in.

The bridge was a one lane bridge made of iron, unfortunately it had accumulated quite a bit of rust after the many years since its construction. I was beginning to panic, I wanted to move out of the way, I knew they were going to hit me but I stood still waiting, perhaps I wanted them to kill me. Sweat trickled down my forehead, the dampness mixed with the cool wind and made me cold. The bridge was sitting over a canyon, so the wind was twelve times as strong, but I could feel every beat of the wind against me. I could hear every piston in the cars ahead, each tiny explosion bringing them that much closer. Then in what seemed like an instant the cars neared me and funneled into a row. They were going 112mph, and at any speed, crossing a bridge that old would be suicide. To kill me they would destroy a humans life, and to them it meant nothing. To the demons it was just another shell to be cracked. What was I but a person to crack them metaphorically speaking. I couldn't think, all I could do was stare on ahead. Behind me, on a hill in the distance, the Sailor Scouts were waiting to see what I could do, or what I thought I could.

I grew very dizzy, almost faint, the engines purred in my ears, I could make a decision to move but I chose to stay. The Metal bridge creaked as the wind passed through, but the sound of the engines humming in the background blotted the metallic sound out. All I felt was cold, a deep cold, almost as if you had dropped me into a tub of ice. With every breath I inhaled, the cars drew closer. I took my foot and pretended to draw a line on the bridge. Almost as if I was subconsciously saying here I am, come get me. The Metal plating was non-existent in some places, while in others the bridge looked brand new. The Bridge was a symbol of leaving my past, and everything I knew behind me. How could I however, they did things to me that couldn't be blotted out of my mind. I was no exception, I watched as millions of people died, and it was my fault. Brian, or should I say P-90, knew we would destroy the Earth. The West coast might have fared better than the East, or at least I hoped.

The Cars came closer, and closer. The people inside, I could see their faces, helpless. I pushed forward and to my surprise the cars flew up, and over me. Moving apart they crashed into the sides that held the bridge up. The Bridge creaked with a spiteful rage, and began to give way. A huge tank sputtered closer in the distance, but it was out of firing range. The Cars exploded, and what was left of the bridge began to fall apart. As fate would have it I was in the middle of a bad choice I had made. Cause and effect. A true set of laws, that you decide, I chose to fight, but for what? Revenge? All it was, a lack of better judgment on my part, and now I was suffering the consequences.

On the hill Sailor Moon was fidgeting with her locket, she couldn't get it to fit on her suit. Her fingers couldn't grasp its coarse shell, and it slipped out of her hands and fell down the canyon wall. My arms flew up to grab a metal bar for survival, but I grabbed the locket instead, a feeling of pure energy came over me. It was a feeling I had felt before, but couldn't place it on a date or at a specific time. Almost like a sincere sense of dejavu, the power took me by complete surprise, but I welcomed the feeling. Even though I was falling it gave me a profound since of serenity. A bright light emanated from the locket, its energy engulfed me and arrested my fall. I was free-floating, it was a great feeling, but it was hard to convince myself what I was truly doing. I began to walk up the canyon wall. The wall stretched upward for what seemed like eternity. High above me the bridge finally gave way completely. The Huge scrap metal Bridge crashed with a mighty thud. The very impact sent a shockwave through the canyon walls, almost knocking me down.

Above me Sailor Moon began to cry, perhaps it was for her locket, at least that is what the others must had been thinking, due to their complexions of utter disgust. I continued walking up the behemoth-like cliff. Finally I attained Sea Level, I knew that because my ears popped. Brian appeared on the opposite side of the Bridge, he came in what could be described as a wisp of smoke. His voice crackled at first, but grew stronger with every passing second.

He said, "Pathetic human, you have served me well however. Now it was your time to die."

A voice rung out off the cliff walls, I came to realize that it was my own, "You are mistaken. Today grace suffers me long, I will destroy you and Alexii. I bounced off the walls of the canyon. Then in a fury so amazing I roundhouse kicked him in the face. It was as if I didn't graze him, he stood staring forward almost dumfounded by his mistake, but it scared me that he didn't even bat an eye. I continued to punch him repetitively, I was growing tired with every blow, and he seemed to be growing stronger with every punch I landed. I stood dumbfounded, just like Brian had, for the first time in a minute or so Brian began to move his lips as if to speak.

His lips came free and he spoke in a most horrid tone, "Do you fear me? You once asked what powers I possessed? I was the first of the super-human engineering projects. As you know I possessed this manufactured body, and what I once couldn't do, I will now perform, I will use you to destroy this world one way or another, and you will retrieve the powers for me. In the end you will learn to accept your past, no matter how you see it, you can't escape your future, and you can't stop the future, you will be alone, and we will win, no matter what, because there will always be darkness, without darkness light couldn't exist. The Universe has a unique balance, and currently we are in control, and if you do not accept your future as this universe's champion the balance will be non existence and the world will come to a tragic end."

I asked, "Super-human project?"

He said, "Yes, like you I was created, and I was considered a freak because of my strengths, and like you Sarah Betrayed me. Now you and me will fight, and the winner will take the prize."

I asked, "What prize?"

He answered, "This Universe, but most of all the lives of the Sailor Scouts, and the love of Sailor Saturn and Sarah."

I answered, "You wage a sick war, but I accept your challenge, you and me will now fight for this Universe."

I thought to myself, that Brian only loved Sarah and wanted her to be happy, that energy, that powerful and pure energy flowed through my body and I fell off the cliff and fell at an alarming pace. A second before impact I felt the love that Brian had for Sarah, I felt how much he cared and how upset he was for killing Sarah's true love. I felt the power that Sailor Moon felt when she transformed Sailor Galaxia, a warm-silver light flooded the canyon.

Sailor Uranus pointed to the canyon as the light exploded in a brilliant display. She was so shocked she let out a half-yelp, and then said, "Look at that!"

Sailor Moon asked, "How can this be? I thought only people that resided in the moon kingdom could use the crystal. Unless! No how could that be?"

Sailor Venus asked, "Could it be possible that the rumor was a lie?"

Sailor Pluto looked down, she said, "One with a pure heart can use the Crystal, a powerful pure heart, With it he may become the most powerful non-Sailor Scout we have ever seen, his powers may become greater than the lot of us."

Sailor Neptune inferred, "That's bad because!?"

Sailor Pluto added, "It only means that if he changes for the worse we cannot stop him, and if that happens we will be no longer needed. We will become rogue scouts."

Sailor Mercury stated, "We are being cynical, it is for the best that he is a powerful ally, we must work together. Even if he is unstoppable he is alone, and he needs us."

Sailor Uranus said dryly, "You may be right, but we need to watch him closely, he could become the very darkness he is trying to destroy."

I stood on the cliff wall, defying gravity, Brian asked, "How can you break the laws of nature?"

I said, "Like all laws, they are made to be broken."

He commented, "Well put!"

I said, "I know you are in there Brian, and I will make you clean before the end of your life, but you must want it."

I felt his answer, a part deep within him shouted, "I do want to be clean!" His shell however was so shrouded in darkness that the only answer he could truly give was, "Prepare for your end." I couldn't die, and I wouldn't kill him. Instead I teleported him far, far away, I teleported him to a place so far away he may never return, or so I thought. And so we had to press on, the bridge was gone, and so was my chance or returning to the life I once had, or the so-called life it was.


	14. Book Twelve

Book Twelve-City of Angels

A perfect place cannot exist because there is always greed and envy. The Universe is in a giant pendulum of balance between gravity and power, and between light and darkness. Do you believe in Guardian Angels, or Angels in general? People deny the existence of things they can not understand, in such manner it is easier to justify oneself, and it is just easier I general. Denial is the most used human reaction, just because to allow things that cannot be explained to be true the code in the brain must be wrong, and how can we be wrong? After all we are always right no matter what. We try to justify our actions by making excuses through rationalization. When truthfully we are wrong always, we become our own worst enemies by our inability to be wrong. Truth is we are wrong, about everything, nothing is as it seems, but what is reality except what we think is real? We try to find meaning in everything, but we fail because we stop ourselves from seeing the truth. Everything holds more to its existence than some think. Think of color, without the color Green we couldn't exist, because green is used as a tool to bring oxygen from carbon oxide. That's how it works, we are either used or are using others. We all play a part, whether we like it or not, we are in a big movie production, and each of us are the stars. We all have something that we swear brings us luck, but it isn't the object it is the connection to the object that makes us what we are, or makes us do better. Our connection to others brings out the deep portions of our beings and what lies within us makes us who we really are. That underlying layer is light, love and hope.

The battle between me and Brian was far behind me now, but the way he looked at me, the words he said, and the possibility that deep within he was a good person, and could be healed. I was haunted by him, his every words flowed through my subconscious. I wanted to push it aside, but the harder I tried the more his words came back to me. Was I his son? No, it was a trick, a stumbling stone, I had to rise above this state or I would be consumed by it. I knew I needed more answers, getting to the moon was a purgative, a first-class one. If we didn't get there first, the enemy could gain access to the Multi-dimensional gate, and gain access to the past, they could retrieve the powers and use them against us. I loved Sarah in a way I couldn't even begin to express, but I didn't save the one she loved most of all. Instead I saved the one I loved, it was a profound love, something I couldn't explain in a million years. I understood that she couldn't be with me because if she was she couldn't be with the one she cared for. It was a sticky situation, a web of love, but instead of warmth all it could bring was an ice cold loneliness.

I missed Sarah very much, but I knew she could never love me the way she loved Andrew. Deep inside my fear was becoming realized, I would be alone. I sat so deep in thought I didn't hear what Sailor Uranus said. Since she didn't get a response she sat beside me and said, "Why are you so down? Look at Hotaru she has been low before, but compared to you she is like sunshine, why are you so upset? We have to fight together, even if it is what ails you inside."

I snapped out of deep thought and said, "I heard you talking on the hill above me. You believe I am evil, I have lost everything if I loose you Sailor Scouts."

Sailor Venus jokingly said, "You can hear that far? Well, ok you still have yourself."

I answered, "I might as well reject myself, seems like everyone else has." A brief space of silence followed, then I remembered and said, "This belongs to you!" I gave the Silver Imperium Crystal back to Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon said, "Thank you", then she stopped to formulate her sentence, she then asked, "how did you feel when you touched the crystal?"

I was shocked by the way she asked the question rather that the question itself, so I said, "The feeling the stone gives off is of pure love. It is a warm light in the darkness of space. "

She asked, "So how did you come to understand its power? Or should I say how can you use it?"

I said, "I don't know, I cant say whether I truly used it or not, I wanted to live, and the crystal burst into a wicked light. The light seemed to flow through me, with a pulse of energy I had never seen of before."

With slight distain Sailor Moon added, "Yes, but you can't use it you are not a member of the moon kingdom."

I couldn't answer, or formulate any words to throw at her, the words that came seemed to have no meaning, "Why cant I? Why would it be wrong? The Crystal chooses when, and where, not who."

Sailor Pluto asked, "Then who chooses?"

I said, "We do, you all do, you have chosen to follow the future Queen to your destiny. Sailor Moon has chosen to follow her path, just as the rest of you have followed your own."

Sailor Moon looked in vague distain, she wondered at my ability to use her crystal rather than just being angry because I did so. Perhaps she was angry at me because she feared that I would become to powerful for her to control. I felt that all of the sailor scouts wondered at my loyalty, they feared I could become an enemy, and now I was beginning to be rejected by them.

I guess they had their reasons, deep inside they knew that they had a past full of pain. Unfortunately they had a hole in their soul, a part missing in their life. I believe that it was slowly tearing at them. Most of their past was hidden from them, perhaps it was for the best that they didn't know.

For now all I could feel was a deep urge to get to Los Angeles, deep inside I felt that all would be fine if we got there, but how could it? Sarah was their and I would have to explain to her how I had broken my promise and let the one she truly cared for die. Suddenly I paused. I frantically searched my pockets, looking for.. The map was gone, I knew I had it a while back and in a frenzy I ran towards the bus. I searched every row, every nook and cranny, but to my dismay the map was no where to be found. The Sailor Scouts looked on in amazement, they were dumbfounded by my blatant display of humility and shame. They wondered why I was in so much of a frenzy, finally Sailor Mars asked, "What's wrong?"

I answered in panic, "The map's gone!"

Tuxedo mask answered, "What do you mean gone?"

I tried to calm myself, but the harder I tried the worse my panic got, soon I found myself gasping for air as I spoke, "The map that tells where the portal is located is missing, I, I", I paused for a breath of air, then in a state of composure I resumed, "I looked everywhere, I know I didn't loose it, I had it before we were", I paused in a profound state of understanding then in a sumptuous tone shouted "Brian! He has it, that means…"

Sailor Mercury butted in, "That means we need to be gone, like an hour ago."

Tuxedo Mask said, "Then we better go, god only knows how close they are to the portal."

Leaving only tire tracks and a cloud of dust we headed towards the city of Angels. We were now re-united with a goal, it was that goal that bound us, without it we would fall apart. Working as a part of a team seemed a bit of a challenge. I suppose my newness was beginning to wear off, and they were beginning to see the real me, and they hated it, just as I did. I wanted to change, but I feared change because it would take time to do, and time wasn't a luxury I had to waste on trying to improve myself. I had to get to the powers before Brian, because if I failed I would fail the entire universe, that made me even more afraid, and apprehension towards the future hurt me dearly. I knew the future, but I didn't know my place within it, it seemed that I wasn't a part of their future, and I feared that I would become a worthless piece of history. Only a good story to tell others when people felt like it.

Minutes past into hours, and Los Angeles was nowhere in sight, I decide to ask Sailor Moon a question, but I was scared to because I feared the answer, but out of curiosity I asked, "Sailor Moon why did you and the Sailor Scouts have to fall into an eternal sleep?"

Sailor Moon grudgingly answered, "I don't know, all I can remember is that a darkness was coming, I had to, otherwise the darkness would get something, some power."

I answered, "Or someone!"

Sailor Moon asked, "What do you mean?"

I said, "Oh it's nothing", hoping I was wrong, How could Sarah be the enemy? She was Chaos, and the enemy wanted her, perhaps she wasn't evil and the enemy wanted her power. I turned towards Sailor Moon and said, "I'm sorry if I have offended you."

She smiled slightly and said, "You only bruised my ego, I'll be fine!"

The Sun was beginning to set, but as we reach the top of a hill its rays lay over a valley. In the Valley the Skyline of Los Angeles Dominated the Western Horizon. We were closing in when a loud crack interrupted our heightened emotion. The Axle was broken, a curve in the road seemed to be the cause, but instead of stopping we continued, and to our dismay the bus was heading toward the edge of the hill. I shouted, "We have to go now."

I allowed the scouts to jump out of the back. When they were safely out I ran towards the door, I was caught on something, and no matter how hard I tried to push myself forward I seemed to move away from the door. The door seemed miles away, and I grew scared. The bus hit a huge rock and turned over on its side. I was free, my heart was pounding, I quickly dashed for the door. When I reach the door the bus fell over the side. I jumped, not knowing where I was going to land, but out of necessity I had to jump. I hit something solid, my arm caught a hold of a metal bar. Below me the bus burst into a giant fireball. Once again I was saved from disaster. My arm hurt in a way I couldn't even begin to explain. I shuddered in pain, but I had to hold on. With my Left arm I climbed the Object. When I reach the top I realized where I was. I had landed on the H in the Hollywood sign. My Right Arm seemed to be broken, but I was thankful for not being a part of the explosion. Above me the sailor moon and the Sailor Scouts looked down through the smoke. Well at least I knew where I was, I looked out over the city. The City seemed to be in a good shape, considering the innumerable space debris that impaled earth. The City had power, some areas however where lost to unspeakable darkness. I decided to climb down the huge letter, and make my way down into the valley.

After a considerable amount of time I met back up with the Sailor Scouts. Sailor Uranus asked, "What happened?"

I said, "I don't know, I tried to jump, but I got caught up on something. Before I knew it I had to jump for my life."

She stared at my arm, then she said, "That looks bad!"

I answered, "It hurts worse than it looks!"

She started to laugh and said, "Now what?"

I looked around, then spotted several motorcycles, it seemed that they were parked outside of a bar. I said, "I wonder, should we see if we can borrow them?"

Sailor Uranus exclaimed, "It's worth a try!"

She headed toward the door, she paused for a second then opened the door. A cloud of smoke and foul odor made its way out of the bar. As the door closed I feared that she may not come back out. Inside a big man with a temper started hitting on her. He tried to grab her but she kicked him square in the face lunging him backward into the table. I caught a glimpse of him falling as me and the Sailor Scouts made our way into the bar. Sailor Uranus shouted above the noise generated by the crowd of people and the juke box in the corner. She asked, "Who owns those bikes out there?"

The Man that she kicked answered, "I do, why?"

She politely said, "We need to borrow them!"

The Brute smiled in a sick, maniacal way, then he answered, "Aint no way I'm gonna let no group of ", he paused and then said, "You, hey these are those people that destroyed New York City."

I said, "What do you mean?"

The man answered, "Yeah, I seen it on the news, and you're their leader aren't you?"

I said, "No, I'm not!"

He said, "It makes no difference, you're gonna get your ass kicked either way!"

I said, "You shouldn't swear in front of women, it isn't nice."

He said, "What are you my mom, why shouldn't I? Like I'm afraid of you! Who the hell do you think you are, Superman?"

I said, "I wouldn't be afraid of me, I would be afraid of them!"

He said, "A bunch of bitches! Ha! How funny! Hey Boys lets show them they aint gonna fuck up our city the way the screwed up New York."

Before you knew it the people in the bar bonded together, unified in a mob mentality, their goal to tear us to pieces. Bar stools started flying, and tables started smashing. Sailor Mercury ducked behind the bar, while I grabbed a table leg. I hit a person in the legs then when he hit the floor I hit him across the back of the neck.

Unfortunately there were just too many of them, we were pushed back towards the door. I signaled Sailor Uranus to get on their bikes. We were in luck they had left their keys in the ignitions. We tore out of there as fast as we could. Many of the people in the bar were so drunk they didn't know who they were fighting, and so they continued. Before they realized we were gone, we were miles away. The Drunken horde settled down, almost as if nothing had happened. The Big man headed outside, to his amazement his bikes were gone. He went back in an called the cops.

He said, "Hello, get me the police!"

On the other end a familiar voice came on, it was Brian, he said, "Yes, what is it?"

The Biker said, "Me and my gang just ran into those people you've been looking for, you know the ones that destroyed New York City! We tried to stop them but they stole our bikes, and."

Brian cut him off, he said, "We'll get right on it" then he started to laugh, and under his breath he mumbled, "They are falling into the trap I have set for them, well I better go", he spoke up and said, "I'll call you when we get them, thanks for reporting!"

The phone clicked off and the biker went up to the bar and ordered a large pitcher of beer, he sat down and stared into the abyss he came from. The bike engines purred out a marvelous tone, Behind me Sailor Moon was having a hard time controlling her bike. No matter how hard she seemed to try she failed at balancing herself. In front of me Sailor Uranus was chugging along gracefully. Beside her Sailor Neptune and Mars were moving fast. All seemed great until out of nowhere a metal beam crashed onto the freeway, we swerved to miss it, but it was too large. We were flung off our bikes and onto the concrete. Behind me, Sailor Moon and Darien managed to stop, but for me it was too late. I flew over the handle bars and landed face first onto the concrete. I was unconscious, as were the sailor scouts that lay around me. In passing visions I could see what was around me. Six men, who seemed to be a part of Brian's organization, gathered in the freeway. I stood up, and in an instant seemed to be healed. I looked around, the Sailor Scouts seemed to be alright, besides the fact that they were bleeding quite badly.

Brian himself appeared, he was laughing, he spoke, "Ha, welcome to Los Angeles, I am a rude host as you have guessed, so let me introduce you to your next challenge, These are my best fighters, if you will. They are known as the Admins. They like the Sailor Animates of the past have special powers. While you are stuck fighting them I will head towards the moon kingdom. There I will use the Inter-Dimensional Gate to travel to the Earth Kingdom where I will claim my prize. So until we meet again, Or should I say, if we meet again. Good Bye."

I said, "We don't have time for this!"

A chuckle came from the group of Admins, it was Alexii. He said, "Well, so we meet again, for the last time. I hope you are ready to die. I will destroy you", he turned towards the group of Admins and said, "You deal with the others he is mine!"

The Sailor Scouts chased the Admins around until they came to the places they needed to be to fight. Spread out around the city, lost between the countless buildings. Alexii smiled and said, "You will die today!"

I said, "You are so sure of yourself, that is your weakness!"

He didn't say a word, instead he pulled out a gun and fired a shot. The bullet stopped before it could hit me. He smiled and said, "So it is true, perhaps you can't die! I'll just have fun torturing you!"

I said, "Whatever comes from this will prove nothing, you should give up."

He said, "Never", and threw a petroleum tanker at me. The Huge truck burst into flames. The Fire roared out of control, and in all directions. It spiraled upwards only being stopped by an overpass above. Alexii came out of nowhere and tried to punch me, I ducked out of the way and he swung again, I allowed him to strike me in the stomach. I seemed to have no balance and I went flying upwards into the overpass. The Concrete gave way and the overpass seemed to fall on top of me. Alexii laughed and teleported us above the downtown area. He threw me down, all I could think about was the pain the impact would bring. Instead of pain it seemed to bring relief. I landed on top of the Bank of America Tower. Alexii used a power blast of some sorts. Upon striking me it pushed me through the roof and destroyed the top of the tower. I continued to fall, the tower exploded as I fell through. Rubble and debris seemed to fall all around me. The tower pancaked as I continued to fall. I couldn't move, I couldn't think, all I could do was feel pain. I lay amongst the twisted steel and concrete. I stared up into the sky, a voice more lie a calming whisper said, "You can die only if you wish to, please come to the light with me, stop fighting, it is for your best, let me fight, I am willing to die, but you need peace, and only in death can you find it, please don't hurt yourself by living."

I said, "I have to fight Sailor Saturn, I have to, You know that, I do thank you, every time I hear your voice it is like a wave of refreshing water. The offer is generous, but I need to live, if every second of it is full of pain I wouldn't care, I finally have a purpose, it may not be to love you, but it is to be something if only for a moment, that's what life is, it is meaning. You once said you don't want to be a tool, you only hurt because you think that way, I am beginning to see that even a tool has a purpose, and that purpose is what matters. I will fight now, I will fight so you and Rini can be friends in the past, as well as in the future, I fight for all of mankind, and even if I fail, let it be know I died trying to build, not trying to destroy."

Sailor Saturn smiled, she then started to cry, I couldn't help it, it was an involuntary action, I wiped a tear from her face. She said, "You are a good person, but I fear the worst will fall upon you!"

I said, "You fear too much, when will you believe in the truth, the truth that love is all that truly matters after all, when you realize that then all fear will melt away." Just as soon as I stopped talking, she vanished. Alexii hovered above, he was smirking at his accomplishment. Hundreds of people gathered in the streets wondering what had happened.

A blonde haired woman turned to her husband and asked, "Was it another Meteorite?"

The knock-kneed man said, "No, It came straight down."

The woman looked up and asked, "A plane or something?"

The man was tired of speculation and wanted answers so he pushed through the crowd toward the debris. His wife hung on desperately as they made their way towards me. Through the ruble and twisted metal the woman saw me. She screamed in panic and pointed, she said, "Its him, the one from New York, He's here to kill us too."

A hush fell over the crowd, and in an instant they turned into a frenzy. People didn't know where they were heading, they just started running. The woman remained, her eyes were fixated on my almost lifeless corpse. I guess it intrigued her so that she started for me, before she could get to move twelve feet he husband grabbed her arm and pulled her away, he was shouting, "C'mon, lets go now, please, we should leave him alone." Grudgingly she allowed her husband to direct her away. Alexii continued to stare at me as if he had defeated me, but my pride wouldn't let me lose. He let out a laugh and vanished into nothingness. I moved my arm, the dust slid off, leaving some larger pieces caught in my arm hairs. I couldn't feel a thing, a tingling numbness surrounded my entire body, I lay there trying to move, but I couldn't muster the strength to do so, finally I reach deep within and pulled out enough energy to move. I sat up and wiped debris from my eyelids, Slowly my eyes came open, I couldn't see, it scared me, but in desperation I rubbed my eyes to rid them of the dust. Finally my sight came back, I could barely move, but at least I could see. I wondered how the Sailor Scouts were doing against the Admins. I stood up only to fall, I regained my composure and stood again. Pain was starting to come back in waves, First it started in my head, then moved down my back, finally it ended in my toes. I wobbled about almost as if I had never walked before in my life, I had to grab a hold of fallen chunks of concrete to support myself. I waddled out into the street only to lose my balance, I fell down a manhole. My head bounced off the rungs of metal, finally I landed in a foul smelling liquid. Somehow it seemed to erase the cloudy haze caused by the impact. I stood straight up and wondered how I was going to get out. I couldn't get out the way I had came in, many of the rungs were missing, and to climb out was just out of the question. I had to look for another exit, but I wondered how far I would have to travel in the disorienting tube of nasty goop. As soon as I caught my balance the tube began to shake violently. A subway train was going by. The wall almost caved in on itself, the shaking threw me off my feet and back into the sloppy water. I forced myself out of the water, I had to, I almost swallowed some of whatever was in the water. I really didn't want to know, all I wanted to do was get out of the disgusting sewer, and into some nice, clean clothes. The shaking ceased, and I continued onward, not knowing where I was, or where I was heading. It was as if I was lost in a labyrinth with no exit. I was trapped and I couldn't make sense of my situation.

Above on the dry land, Mercury and Mars were ready to challenge their rival. The Admin said, "My name is Ryan the Admin of the Plant-life. I will show you a thing a two. So let us fight!"

Sailor Mars shouted, "Eat on this you weed." She raised her arms and shouted, "Mars flame Sniper." The Arrow of flaming energy sped towards Ryan at an incredible rate. When it was close enough to do damage a vine sprouted out of the ground and blocked the arrow.

Ryan smirked and said, "Well put, Perhaps I am a weed, but if that is so you are a fungus, and fungus must be removed!"

Sailor Mercury said, "I'll try!" She shouted, "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Hundreds of ice crystals surrounded Ryan freezing him solid. Mercury shouted, "Now Mars destroy him!"

Sailor Mars shouted, "Mars Fire Ignite!" Fire exploded around Ryan leaving nothing but a small crystal. Sailor Mars moved over and picked the crystal up. It seemed to be ice cold, but in reality it was burning her hand. She dropped it abruptly, shattering it on impact. She turned to ask Amy a question but failed to come up with meaning.

The Sun's light cracked through the clouds just as it was beginning to set. The Buildings glistened in a yellow-Orange display. Sailor Mercury looked about, staring at the buildings of glass that surrounded her. She smiled and said, "It sure is beautiful!" As she spoke the clouds covered the sun, and the beautiful light disappeared behind them. Her once grand complexion turned to a somber state of melancholy. One by one the Admins were defeated, each one proving himself to be a worthy foe, but I was wandering aimlessly down the labyrinth of sewer pipes. The shaking started again, but this time I braced myself, to my surprise the tunnel broke open. Since I had been lost in the dark the light that came from the adjacent subway system line blinded me temporarily. A repugnant voice rang out through the tunnel system, it said, "So you're still alive? How abhorrent, I will destroy you now!"

I chuckled a bit, I was a bit too over jealous, I said, " Alexii you now know more than ever that death is an impossibility, you can't kill me because.."

He finished my sentence, "you refuse to die, soon I will make it so you wish you were dead, I will take everything away, and you will grovel at my feet, death is inevitable, after all that's what life is made for, death! There will be an end, and you will die, just like the sailor scouts. We have taken their past from them, we have killed everyone they had ever knew, you wondered why they had to go to sleep? The answer is simple, If Sailor Moon did not hide Chaos in the hearts of all men we would have gotten it. They figured out our plot, so their memory was erased, so that even if they woke from their sleep it would be quite some time before they could stop us."

I asked, "So what is your plan?"

He smiled and said, "We plan to conquer this universe as a whole by polluting its last operational star system. We have succeeded, and now we wait for the light of hope to fail. Then we will attack. "

I asked, "Then what about these powers?"

He turned away and said, "That isn't our mission, its Brian's, ever since he was little he heard stories and rumors of a legendary power source and their ability to alter the universe. To me they don't exist, unfortunately the Satania-Cals do believe in it, I suppose they could exist, and if they do then it is our mission to collect them, and to use them against others. My mission is different, I plan to use Chaos' power against the world. If we gain chaos then we can have enough strength to destroy this pathetic planet. "

I paused for a second to take in everything, then said, "Why are you telling me these things?"

He snapped his fingers and began to disappear, his exact words as he faded out were, "It really doesn't matter what you know, besides you asked, enjoy my present."

I wondered. Present? A light bounded the next corner, I realized I had nowhere to go, the train was coming way too fast. I guess you shouldn't stand too long on a subway track. The driver saw me and quickly threw on the brakes, sparks flew from underneath the train, but the brakes did little of nothing in slowing it down. I didn't know what to do, I froze, I couldn't move. The driver hit the brakes way too hard around the bend, the Subway train fell off the tracks, and tipped over on its side. There was a brief, but excruciating screech, and the car pushed me back. As it did the other cars flew up and rolled over the car in front. All around me twisted steel began to pile up. The train continued to move, some cars flew over me and landed and dented like tin cans. The others hit the front car and toppled over around me. The last car came loose from the others, but out of momentum it continued forward, it hit the debris and popped up, it seemed to stay vertical for at least thirty seconds then it landed perfectly on the rail. Out of the 8 cars composing the train, the first car was completely totaled, the middle 5 were ripped apart, or badly bent and twisted. The last two received almost no damage; the latter received none. Fire engulfed the rubble, I searched desperately for the driver, but gave up after an hour or so. The debris blocked the subway tunnel, so I grudgingly decided to go back down into the sewer line. As I moved down the nasty corridor my imagination started taking over, I began to think that I would never get out, perhaps it was my punishment for not saving Andrew, I would traverse the sewer system forever. I shirked my emotions and turned to the thoughts of the Sailor Scouts, I wondered how the Sailor Scouts were doing, and I wondered as to Sarah, I wondered if someone had told her, or if she already knew. In a way I wish someone had told her, because it would kill me to tell her myself.

Up ahead a light became visible, I was so full of joy I rushed towards it, only to find that my leg couldn't make it down the sluice. I couldn't stop, as soon as I fell I began to crawl. When the pain would ebb away I would jump back up and run a few yards. When I couldn't move anymore I decided to look at my leg. My eyes slowly scanned the area of pain searching for its meaning. I couldn't find any, there was just an unspeakable pain. When I saw that there was nothing wrong I jumped up, allowing the pain to keep me focused. I tried to talk myself into continuing, but he pain started to prevail. Just as a sat back down, a unspeakable noise erupted behind me, it was so loud I couldn't even think of how bad my leg hurt. Underneath me the sludgy water began to move faster and faster, the walls started to shake furiously. Up ahead the light faded and was replaced by a wall of water. I tried to crawl away, but the water was coming towards me at a pace unmatched by a racecar! I jumped up, I didn't care, I couldn't swim, and I was deathly afraid of this scenario. The more I ran, the faster it came, My leg finally gave way, I fell down, face-first into the nasty water. The water pushed me forward, I held my breath in desperation, the pressure was so intense that I couldn't hold my breath! I started to gasp for air, but there was none! I began to pass out, I wondered where my guardian angel was. After all I was in the city of "angels"! I didn't care anymore, I allowed the water to push me forward, I decided that if I was to die here at least I could say that I tried. The water pushed me along, I continued o gasp for air, I needed it desperately. I guess you don't know what you have until its gone, this is especially true for air, everyone takes it for granted, I was so out of it I began to see everything I had done, all the mistakes. A light shone through the water up ahead, it was so comforting, I couldn't help slightly smiling. My happiness was short-lived, the light gave way to the open air, and I began to fall down into the sea. Below me there were sharp rocks, all I could think about was breathing, I quickly took in a lungful of air, and then splashed into the shallow water at high speeds. I turned slightly as I collided with the bottom of the seabed, my leg burst open on the sharp rocks, blood stained the water, and I screamed like never before. I had to swim, but I couldn't, the tide pulled me out to sea, and the harder I tried to move toward the shore I seemed to move twice the distance away.

Deep in the sea my blood stirred up native fish, unfortunately it also stirred up the sharks. They swam with predetorial precision. They sensed I was unable to move, and so they decided I was food. Just as they approached me they began to leave, I was stunned, then I looked up at the sky, the sea was churning feverously, and I was tossed back and forth by the waves. A storm was rolling in, unfortunately it was pushing me out further to sea. Lightning struck all around me, and I couldn't stand the salt in my cut, I had to get back to land, but I couldn't come up with an solution to my dilemma, finally I gave up, to my surprise something seemed to hit my back, at first I paid no attention, I was so upset I couldn't begin to think, after a few minutes I turned to see what seemed like an old rowboat. It was probably a prop in a movie that was left at the dock, and not tied down. I jumped aboard, capsizing myself, I felt stupid as I stood there in the sea, I flipped the boat back over, and slowly got in. Now I was determined to get back to land, and back to the Sailor Scouts. I guess there were angels looking out for me after all. As I oared I thought that I was lucky, but knew that it wasn't luck, it was something much greater.

Meanwhile the scouts fought hard against the Admins, and even after the battle they fought minor negative forces along the way. The objective was unclear, but something pushed them onwards, a common goal. When they finally regrouped, they came face-to-face with Brian and Alexii.

Brian sneered as Alexii chuckled, Brian began to speak, but was cut off by Alexii, "Now that we have taken care of him, it will be your turn to perish!"

Sailor Jupiter cried with the utmost sincerity, "You can't kill him, he is already dead thanks to you, you pollute his mind, you took his future away. And you destroyed us by robbing us of our past. Now you stand before us and say you wish to kill us, how do you propose to do so?"

Brian said, "feisty just like your parents were, too bad you don't remember, but believe me it is for your best! Rest assured that we didn't erase your memory Scouts, it was Sailor Chaos that erased your past, in order so that you couldn't fight her."

Alexii turned ad said, "Speak of the devil!"

Sarah appeared out of the rainy mist and shouted, "I will not allow you to torment them like this, they had their mission, see Brian, it isn't my fault that I don't love you its yours, you always assume, you always deny, and you want everything for yourself, you have become the enemy of me, you wonder why, look what you have allowed yourself to become, there are no words to describe my feeling towards you!"

Alexii shouted, "So you are a traitor then?"

Sarah said, "No, the only traitor is Brian, he brings whatever punishment is to befall him, I loved him, but he was too consumed by greed, he wanted me to himself, and I couldn't allow that."

Brian broke into tears, he continued to repeat a phrase, "She loved me, and I hurt her!" Pharaoh 90 tried to remain in control, but trying to do so would require vast amounts of energy, of which he had very little of. Brian as himself finally came up with the words, "I am sorry, don't hate me or him, I will make this right I swear I will, you will see! I really do love you!"

Sarah coldly stated, "Sorry you are too late, I love you but your apology comes at a time when words are useless, you betrayed me more than you'll ever understand, and all I could do is watch as you sold your soul to save me, destroying this world, and condemning this universe to extinction. I can't allow you to destroy yourself any further, and since I cant change you I don't want to see you ever again. To me you are dead unless you can find yourself."

With a deep sorrow, Brian Vanished into nothingness, Alexii was too dumbfounded to speak at first, then in a bout of rage he yelled, "So why did you abandon us Chaos?"

Sarah said, "I choose my path, I have failed myself and those I have loved, and now I will do what I think is right, we all have a path to follow, and all of us can choose."

Before another word could be spoken Alexii said, "You will lose, that is your path, even though I disagree with Brian's motives I will help him reach his goal while gaining my own!" Alexii, like Brian, vanished in an instant.

Sarah began to cry, as she cried she said, "My love, where are you now? Why have you left me? Come to me somehow! I need you to comfort me. I'm lost, I can not see I need your hand to direct me!"

The Sailor scouts comforted her, they saw how much she hurt, somehow it felt wrong, they were a little confused as to why. Sarah exclaimed, "We must get out to sea before the storm gets too treacherous. Where is…"

Sailor Pluto said, "We don't know, we must get to the portal, they have the map!"

Sarah longed to ask the question that burned a hole through her heart, she unfortunately couldn't muster up enough courage to do so. So she said, "We must go now!"

In unison they shook their heads, and got on their motor bikes.


	15. Book Thirteen

Book Thirteen-Dear Chaos

The Sea began to churn into a frenzy, waves seemed like mountains of water as the tempest mounted. The Storm was more or less a stir of unspoken words, echoing forgotten memories, words left unsaid, and revealing broken dreams. The Storm was growing with ferocity, as was the emotions in Chaos' heart. She, like me, was trying to escape from the past, only to find that there is no escaping it. The storm could have been the energy, the deep love between Andrew and Sarah left behind. Sarah loved Andrew, but somehow deep inside she knew he was gone, but she couldn't rightfully allow herself to believe so. She loved him so much that his very presence couldn't leave her even after death. Andrew was dead, but his collective memory was trying to reach out through the storm to Sarah. Love is much more than a word that is spoken, it is a connection that is felt, it is the connection that binds together all things, and in it there is no escape.

I wanted to tell her how much I was upset over her love's death, I couldn't reach her, even if I did I couldn't tell her, it would destroy me either way. However in this manner I wouldn't have to be haunted by the vision of her face when she would hear what I had to say. How could I tell her that the only one for her had died. I had broken my promise, and now I couldn't go back, so I wandered around the city hoping not to run into her. All I wanted to do was to run and hide. Unfortunately as I walked onward I caught a glimpse of true sadness when my eyes met hers. I stared on into the deep abyss, the irises flashing with lightning from the sky. The darkness, the emptiness drew what I knew of pain to an entire new level. I hated myself, but more importantly I hated the dark one, and knew I could do nothing. I was weak, so weak in fact that I could say nothing, and so there I stood hoping that the moment would end. It did so with a mighty crack of thunder that threw me to the ground. I had lost everything, and now another was feeling the same way. Truthfully we all had lost something, as Sailor Scouts the poor Teen-agers were forced to give up hope for their future, and were thrown into defending the planet, and for what? They were betrayed by themselves. They allowed themselves to get so caught up in saving the world that they couldn't save themselves. They couldn't see the big picture and now just as the balance in the universe began shifting for the better, an unfortunate event threw the scale into a frenzy. It was as if someone had pulled the carpet out from underneath its feet, rendering it helpless, and I was the main cause of its sorrow. It was my fault, and now I could do nothing as I watched the darkness start to consume Sarah's Soul. As I gained my footing and came towards them I expected the worst from Sarah, but instead I got nothing, she couldn't speak, and the silence threw my soul into an utter oblivion.

If I had the chance to tell her how I truly felt I probably couldn't so I will write.

Dear Chaos, I love you enough to know that you deserve more than I can offer. I am ashamed to admit to you that the person you put your trust in let you down, more-or-less betrayed you emotionally, and physically, I cannot express the sorrow I feel. I took the one thing you loved and allowed it to fall into nothingness. I want to say words, but words are useless. No expression, no feeling could be worse than that emptiness I felt when I saw you. How can I tell you that I hurt you? You already know it, what solace would it bring you if I did? I beg of you not to hate this world, but rather to hate me! The world still has some good left in it even if we cannot see it. I want you to know that Brian loves you more than you'll ever realize, as do I. You mean more to me than most, because you are the first person who really cared for me. I would just like to thank you. But as before words are useless, so I leave you with this, For there is love in all hearts no matter how small, there is potential in all for goodness, as a civilian of this universe you must realize that all things happen for a reason, and that even in the darkest tunnel there is still light, and as long as you, the Sailor Scouts, and I exist there will always be hope.

As I got on the last motorbike I looked up at the swirling tempest, in its chaotic supremacy a dove was flying by. Deep inside I felt a cool rush of serenity, but as quick as it came it disappeared into the clouds above. I wondered as to what Brian was doing, and how he was feeling, and as I did I almost fell off my bike. I knew that we had to leave quickly, but as the others started off into the distance I stayed behind wondering what I was to do. Somehow I believed Queen Serenity might be able to help me through this, she was a wise woman, and she knew the right words to cheer a person right up. With that bout of significance I hit the accelerator and sped off after them.

As we neared the sea, a wooden frame appeared out of the darkness. It was an attraction, a wooden ship, like they had in the pirate days. I wondered as to how we could pilot the vessel, especially in a storm this treacherous. The road started downhill towards the ship, and to my surprise the Sailor Scouts were not slowing down as they came near to it.

Sarah yelled out, "There is a ramp up ahead, we are going to have to jump!"

Sailor Venus was frightened and asked relatively quickly, "Why?"

Sarah said, "look up ahead!"

The rope that was used to keep the ship at the dock was ripping apart. The Storm was so strong that in had unfurled the tightly wrapped strands so that only one was holding the boat in place.

Sailor Uranus told Sailor Neptune to hold on for dear life as they jumped the growing space between the dock and the ship. They were followed by Sarah and then Sailor Venus and Mars. Just as Sailor Jupiter and Mercury had bridged the gap the final thread gave way. Sailor Moon and Darien barely made the ship, and I was a little ways behind them. The Distance between the ship and the Dock was growing rapidly. As I approached the ramp I knew I couldn't make it. I hit the ramp, and as I did I drew in a deep breath, The bike flew up, only falling short a few meters of the deck. I desperately tried to jump from the bike, but I failed to even get within a few centimeters closer to the ship. I fell into the water, and no matter how hard I tried to swim the waves crashed over me pushing me down into the water. As I drew a breath of air water would fill my mouth, I couldn't breath once more and I started to panic. I began to flail around uncontrollably and the more I thrashed the weaker I became. Wave after wave struck me, forcing me down. I began to realize that I may be dying, and this time I might have to accept it, I didn't deserve life after I hurt Sarah the way I did. This time I couldn't escape what was set before me. One more wave hit me, the wave was so huge it forced me downward at a frightening speed. This was it, I was dying, no more chances at life, I had given up on myself. Just as I could no longer take the pressure I hit something metallic, it was the anchor, it hooked on to my belt and pulled me up towards the ship. As I came out from the water I decided I wanted to live, and that with this new chance perhaps I could make things work out for the best. The Sea rocked the ship back and forth, and I could barely stay attached to the anchor. I was thrown up against the bow repeatedly. Finally after a minute or so I was inside the ship, at least I was somewhere dry.

My wet clothes seemed to be frozen to my body, but I got them off, and slipped into some knew ones. The boats constant rocking churned up the contents of my stomach. I didn't like the sea, truthfully I hated it, but I suppose I should get used to it. It would be a long trip in a boat like this one. After regurgitating the last meal I had eaten I fell into a state of insane relaxation. I feared the worst, but prayed that somehow Sarah could forgive me, and with that I drifted out into sleep.

Meanwhile, Pharaoh 90 was losing control over Brian's body. Sarah's words had destroyed him emotionally. Brian couldn't stop repeating, "I'm sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry"

Alexii appeared before Brian and Said, "We must stop them from entering the portal, we must have the National Guard to stop them now, look what they are doing to you! Now that we can o longer rely on Chaos, we must rely on your scheme, now snap out of it king."

Brian's eyes glowed with resentment towards Alexii, he cried out, "What a fool I have been, she isn't the traitor you are! You and all of the darkness, they tricked me, you had the woman I loved killed just so I would give my body, and hers over to you, hw dare you! That wasn't the way I wanted it to be! I loved her, and I always will, you made me do it, you and Pharaoh 90 made me kill Andrew, how could I?"

Pharaoh 90 took over and spoke, "Fine Alexii, you have my permission, as for you foolish human, this is my body, no longer is it yours. You will perish along with the Scouts and that annoying little pest. I will take Chaos, and the Powers, and the Dark One will rule Supreme. Alexii you think I am a fool! Ha! Everything is as planned."

Alexii turned as he was about to leave and asked, "It is?"

Pharaoh 90 exclaimed, "Yes, Chaos will turn against him, and she will come to Brian, and you, then we can use her against them, and we will finally end the constant battle taking place. The War will end with the darkness as victor."

Brian took back over, he screamed out, "Sarah will not fall for your scheme she loves Him, and Me, she will not turn again."

Alexii smiled deeply and said, "You are a fool if you think that we can fail, we can never fail!" Alexii left as did Pharaoh 90, Pharaoh 90 teleported into the tempest, and made his way through the Portal. Alexii gathered up a large number of Guard members and followed us towards the portal.

Brian was pushed downwards into his own body unable to take control again, but as the storm raged onwards the words he wished to say were written aloud, in the collection of unspoken things.

Dear Chaos,

I love you, but I understand you didn't love me, even when you reject me I still hold you close to me. I wanted you to be happy but I failed you. I know you feel bad about losing the one you truly love, but alas it was my fault. I was foolish enough to love you, was that my downfall? It was never my idea for you to be possessed, but in so Sailor Chaos became good, as did you, This whole thing is my fault, please I beg you, don't hurt anyone, please, even now when you don't even care to hear my voice I wish to say I'm sorry, I couldn't let the one I loved die. Even if we were not meant to be together I wanted you to be happy. I made the mistake of killing Andrew, I believed it would make you closer to me, but I was tricked, and now I would do anything to bring him back to you! I promise you I will make things right again! I swear it, I love you and I wont let this destroy you! Or Him! He is my only hope, please don't hate him! Please!

Brian Failed, he ebbed away into the recesses of his own body. Pharaoh 90 was now in complete control. He had finally reach the Moon Kingdom, and now, he could gain access to an infinite amount of energy, and even more hiding places. Fortunately he would need to pass directly through the heart of the moon kingdom to gain access to the inter-dimensional portal.

Sarah was very quiet, she couldn't say a word. She had become engrossed by the thought of losing her one true love. Deep within her Chaos began to slowly take over, She couldn't contain her growing rage, and deep resentment for me and Brian. Sailor Chaos had finally decided to remain neutral, at least that was Sarah's goal, but deep within Sailor Chaos was losing control of herself. Sailor Chaos was born from a star seed that failed to become a star, instead of making her solar system a beautiful place to live it turned the entire place into a lifeless hole. Sailor Chaos decided that since her star had failed she would search for a better place, she did not care how much she would have to give up to get to a perfect place. She Searched the entire Galaxy to find a home, but failed. Finally, close to death, she sold her entire Galaxy and Soul to the Dark one, and she was forced to watch everything she knew being destroyed. Sailor Chaos grew unsure of what lie ahead, all she knew was that she had to obey so that her perfect place could be revealed. What she failed to understand was within her the whole time and the dark one had deceived her. She fell to the floor crying, now the dark one had control over everything. She killed herself destroying the perfect place, but her longing for another place kept her after death, she vowed to destroy anything that would stand in her way.

Her next target was Earth! She started a lengthy war known as the Sailor Wars. Those left out in the void of Space wanted a better home, and were willing to fight till the death to gain it. They were tricked into believing that they couldn't live in peace together by the Dark One. After Queen Serenity repelled them the first time they continued to grow in negative energy. Finally Chaos realized that the Dark One was only interested in claiming everything as his own again, she decided to fight against the darkness, and to try to stop the dark one, but she was too late. Queen Beryl led a party of negative forces and conquered the Universe. Chaos and Beryl were defeated after their victory, they were reborn. Chaos was eaten by anger at everything for so long, she was forced to watch from afar as the Earth grew. So she decided to find a shell to carry her. She found Queen Galaxia and destroyed her mind. Chaos broke into two parts, the light of hope, and the Chaos within. Galaxia became filled with rage, much the same way as Chaos did, so she waged a war to destroy the Galaxy and become the strongest Sailor Scout in existence so she could fight the Dark one. Sailor Moon freed Sailor Chaos, and confined the Chaos and Light of hope within all creation. Unfortunately the darkness began to grow quickly, so quickly in fact that the Sailor Scouts couldn't keep up with it. Chaos reappeared, but Sailor Moon decided to conceal chaos within herself to keep the enemy from using the chaos' power. So she fell asleep, as well as the other scouts, waiting for someone to lead them in a final battle to end the Sailor Wars. Unfortunately the Dark One planed it perfectly. Since Chaos was separated from the light of hope the light ebbed away, almost failing. Now in its weakened state chaos was ready to rejoin it, but her unwavering love, and untimely betrayal have set in motion a failure of the light of hope.

Sailor Chaos asked to no one in particular, "Was it worth it?"

Sailor Jupiter looked up at her and replied in question, "Was What worth it?"

She said, "The Life that was lost?"

Sailor Saturn replied, "So do you Know?"

Chaos said, "I do, but I wish I didn't."

Sailor Saturn asked, "Do you blame me?"

Chaos couldn't reply right away, she could only stare into Sailor Saturn's sad eyes. The cold reflection that stared back at her on Sailor Saturn's eyes chilled her to the bone. She could barely speak, but in extreme tension she slowly and softly said, "No, I don't! I blame myself. I believed in him and he failed me, just as I believed in Brian and he failed me as well. I can no longer rely on others, or myself, so what an I rely on? The light of hope has become too distant, it has been driven away by the gathering darkness. There cannot be a perfect place, now I see that, but I wish I could have found it."

Sailor Neptune asked, "Why can't a perfect place exist?"

Chaos said, "Because there is always greed! I perhaps haven't learned my lesson yet, I still am greedy, I want more."

Sailor Moon looked Sarah's tear-filled eyes, she said, "Andrew died because it was his time to leave, please listen, Andrew died to save.."

Sarah interrupted with an astounding, "Leave me alone!"

Darien stated, "I don't know if we should you seem too upset to be…"

Sarah yelled, "You could have saved him, yet you watched him die!" Sarah's rage within became the true chaos without. She couldn't help from crying, and as she did the tears from her eyes fell to the ground.

The Sailor Scouts comforted her one last time before returning to the deck to help me steer the ship towards the portal. I watched the deep sea churn with a feverous anger, the waves continued to rock the ship back and forth repetitively, and as the sea spewed over the bow, I would slip on the wet wooden deck. I could no longer control anything, and as the storm grew worse so did my fear of losing Sarah to the darkness forever. I watched as my world, or what was left of it, started to erode away beneath me. I wanted Sarah to understand why I didn't save Andrew but realized it wouldn't have made any difference, Chaos was making her decision, and I could do nothing about it. A feeling of dreaded loneliness came over me, it was as if someone had taken a vital part of my body away, and refused to give it back no matter how much it hurt. I grew so scared that I lost my balance and almost fell overboard. We slowly entered the portal, what was stormy seas and dark clouds had been replaced my a calm river and an open star-filled sky. I had found some peace. Even if it would be only temporary, it was much needed, I hoped deeply that Sarah could find peace, but knew it may be too late to change her mind, I may have lost her forever. That thought hurt too badly to continue to think, so I filed it out of my mind.


End file.
